Hey Arnold! Grow Up!
by Dory469
Summary: With school starting very soon, relationships are beginning to ignite and grow, but how will they survive?
1. Life is great, but

Chapter One: Life is great, but…

After the adventure of finding his parents, Arnold and his classmates came back along with his parents. Miles and Stella returned home after nine long years, and caught up with everyone at the boarding house. They spent more time with Phil and Gertie, who missed them terribly. Arnold spent a lot of time with his parents, cherishing every moment, learning more about them, and coming to love them more and more.

Once things got settled, he decided to walk over to Helga's house one day. He remembered his confession in the jungle, and figured it was time to try and talk things over; make sure they don't just agree that it was only "the heat of the moment."

He stood in front of her steps nervously gripping his hands. He looked down to his feet, swallowed hard, and knocked twice on the door.

"Criminy! Who the heck is it now-?" Helga stopped with wide eyes after realizing who was in front of her door step. "A-Arnold! W-what're _you_ doing here, Football Head?" she exclaimed raising her left hand to her hip.

Arnold looked down with a smile, "I just wanted to talk to you, Helga." He looked up at her with half lidded eyes and a gentle smile, "you know, about what I said to you in the jungle."

Helga's hand dropped to her sides while her eyes widened with surprise. Arnold continued to smile. Helga walked outside and closed the door behind her. She sat down on her stoop as Arnold followed after, his smile fading now. Helga was looking away from him as Arnold stared at her intently.

"I know it may come as a surprise to you, but I really did mean what I said back then, I mean," Arnold began nervously rubbing the back of his neck, "I know you didn't believe me, but I really do have feelings for you, Helga."

Helga turned her gaze to meet his. "R-really?" she asked, sheepishly. Arnold smiled and nodded. Helga had to immediately turn away to hide the girlish smile on her face.

"Helga, I really don't want to look the other way this time."

Helga looked back to Arnold who had a blush burning to his cheeks now as he continued, "So, I was wondering if he could hang out this weekend?" Arnold asked, almost stuttering.

"Y-you mean… like a-a date?" Helga asked with glowing red cheeks.

"Well, yeah," Arnold replied, taking in the warmth of the thought. Helga stayed quiet for a while. Neither one breaking the silence; as seconds felt like long minutes, Helga finally answered: "Ok, Football Head, whatever tickles your fancy"

Arnold smiled at Helga's sarcasm, and then reverted to a suspicious look. "You know, Helga, you've been unusually…agreeable this whole time, is everything ok?" Helga frowned at this question.

"Of _course_ everything's _ok_, Football Head! What? You want me to clobber you instead?"

"That's better," Arnold smiled. Helga immediately blushed and turned away from his gaze.

"Stupid Football Head." She muttered.

They dated for two years after that, getting along better with each passing day. Helga became congenial towards everyone, and even looked prettier somehow. Everyone believed that it was because of her beaming happiness; the one boy who she adored for so long was finally hers! Arnold grew to love her as well, finally understanding the woman behind the mask, as Stinky once put it. Helga is a very intelligent an insightful young girl, he just needed time to get it out of her. They sometimes had disagreements about meaningless things, but never stayed too mad at each other. Helga loved him too much to let her pride destroy what they had. Arnold, being the more reasonable person, could never hold a grudge. They were happy, and that's all that mattered.

Until his parents had to leave again.

"B-but, why?" Arnold exclaimed.

"Oh sweetheart, we really need to help them, they've become like family to us, and we've never backed out on them before," Stella paused at the sight of her son lowering his gaze on his lap, "We'll only be there until the hospital is finished," she said sweetly, in an attempt to comfort him. Arnold and his parents were all gathered at the kitchen table, and Phil stood by the doorway listening. Arnold folded his hands on his lap, staring down worriedly.

"But I don't want to leave again! I mean, you just got back, and I'm still getting to know you and spend time with you." Stella smiled with worried eyes, and placed a loving hand to her son's shoulder. "Sweetheart, nothing will ever stop us from being with you. We may have been separated for a while, and it nearly killed us, but we will never leave you behind again." Tears began to swell up in her eyes as she reached her other arm around to hold her son. Miles followed after.

"Son, this is hard for us too. We don't want to leave you, but we owe our lives to the Green Eyes, we can't turn our back on them." Arnold wasn't convinced with his father's words. Guilt washed over Miles as he continued, "We won't disappear this time, I promise, we'll only be gone for five, maybe six months." Arnold swallowed this realization, and looked at his parents more seriously.

"Then I'm going with you." His parents stared at him with wide eyes; they then looked at one another, unsure of how it could turn out. But, Arnold was set on going with them. He knew deep down that he had to do it. Or else he'd regret it for the rest of his life, should something happen to them.

The plane tickets were bought, and the plan was set: they'd arrive the next week and settle in their new home, and help the Green Eyes get back on their feet.

Arnold couldn't sleep the whole night, because the thought of how to tell all his friends, and how to tell Helga, had sunk in, and his heart hurt throughout the night. He tossed and turned until he could finally fall asleep.

_How will she react when I tell her?_

The next morning, he called Gerald and asked him to meet up at Gerald Field (a.k.a. the vacant lot). "Sure man, I'll meet you there in five."

Gerald waited by the bleachers, and raised an eyebrow after seeing his best friend walk towards him with a frown. "Man, what's eating you?" Gerald asked. Arnold sighed, and took a seat on the bench.

"Gerald, my parents are moving to San Lorenzo." Gerald's eyes popped at the surprising news. "Oh man! You serious? But-they just got back!" Gerald said quizzically.

"I know, but the Green Eyes need their help, and since they can't trust anyone else, my parents are their only hope." Arnold stayed focused on the ground.

"Mm mm mm! I can't believe this is happening to you, man! After all that trouble we went through just to find them? And now they're going back?" Gerald leaned back against the wall, remembering the adventure.

"Gerald…" Arnold reprimanded.

"Sorry man, but it's the truth." Arnold sighed again, and finally said: "I'm going with them."

Gerald jumped up, "You're-what?"

"I'm going with them, Gerald, I don't want to be separated from them ever again, and-"

"Wait wait wait a minute! What if the same thing happens again, Arnold?" Gerald said waving his hands to his friend.

"That's what I was going to say, Gerald. If anything should happen, I want to be with them this time. I know it sounds crazy, but I just can't bear the thought of the regret I'd have if I _didn't_ go with them." Gerald lowered his gaze and stood silently, understanding everything Arnold was saying. He sighed in defeat. "Alright man, I understand." Arnold smiled slightly as Gerald took a seat next to him, and looked as if he might cry any moment.

"Just keep in touch, alright?"

"Of course," Arnold replied. They performed they're friendly handshake, and began walking down to Slausen's.

Later that day, Arnold walked over to Helga's house, contemplating how to break the news to her. He had gotten used to knocking on her door without hesitating, and Helga was always the first to answer the door; each time hoping that it was her beloved. Yet, to Arnold's surprise, Helga was not home.

Arnold was running home now, remembering what Bob Pataki had just told him; repeating in his head like a broken record.

"Helga? She just left to that orphan kid's house a few minutes ago." Arnold shot Bob a sour look, and asked if he knew why. "Huh? Something about a gift, I don't know! Look kid, I don't have time for this, alright?" Bob dismissed Arnold like a hand shooing a fly.

Arnold turned left at Greens Meats, nearly stumbling and falling. "Helga!" he shouted as Helga reached Arnold's steps. She stopped with wide eyes looking at him. Arnold leaned his hands on his knees while catching up with his breath.

"Geez, Football Head! What's with the dramatic entrance?" Helga asked raising her brow.

"I just-don't want- you to be- surprised-, "Arnold said between breaths. Helga looked confused now. "What're you talking about, Hair Boy?" Arnold knew that if Helga had gone inside, she would bear witness to Miles and Stella packing all their things. He didn't want her to find out like that.

"Helga, before we go inside, I need to tell you something," Arnold looked down, and walked over to his stoop, sat down, and kept his eyes focused on Helga's dainty feet, "something really important."

Helga took a seat next to him, "Sure, shoot, Football Head."

As Arnold began explaining the situation to her, Helga's eyes fell as she folded her hands and stretched out her thin legs across the steps. She didn't give so much as a shake of her head as Arnold told her the sad news. Arnold paused for a moment, and swallowed hard at the next thing he knew he had to tell her.

"I know you and I have a relationship, and I love it, but now, since I'm not sure how long I'll be gone-," Helga shot her eyes back up at Arnold, with a look of fury.

"What are you saying, Football Head? That we're over?" Helga snapped. Arnold was looking at her sorrowfully; _she must be so heartbroken by these words._

"Well-," Arnold started. But Helga jumped out of her place on the stoop, and placed her hands to her hips. "Cuz if you think you're leaving me, you'll be sourly disappointed, bucko!" Helga exclaimed as she pointed an accused finger at him.

But, Helga I-," Arnold tried to explain.

"No! If anyone's leaving, it's gonna be me!" Helga cried; tears swelling up.

"Helga, please, I'm trying to-," Arnold pleaded.

"Forget it, _Arnoldo_! As far as we're concerned, it's ov-," Helga was pulled in by Arnold's hand; a desperate attempt to calm her down.

A kiss; a forced, but somehow gentle kiss.

Helga's nerves reverted back to calm, and she kissed him back. When Arnold felt that she would not try to fight back again, he let go. A smile crept its way across Helga's face with a dazed look on her eyes. Arnold was satisfied with this and continued.

"Helga, I'm not saying I _want_ to end it, but I just don't know how long I'll be gone, and I don't think it's fair to keep you tied down to me." Arnold kept his hands from shaking at the thought of Helga with someone else. Helga looked down, feeling guilty now at what she had told him minutes before. Arnold raised his hands to hold Helga's arms as he continued.

"I…I-I love you too much to do that to you." Helga looked up at him now with sad eyes.

_But, we're meant to be, you stupid Football Head._ Yet the words could not come out of her mouth. She looked down again, ashamed at her cowardice.

"Helga, I want you to be happy. I don't want you to be tied to this relationship, never being able to hold each other or watch each other grow." Arnold finally let go of her thin arms, and sighed. "It kills me to do this to you, but, I want you to live your life happily." Arnold stared down again, resting his arms on his legs. Helga watched him as his eyes looked away from her. Slowly, she reached in for a kiss. Arnold blushed as their lips met. Warm, soft, and kind of wet, but still nice, Arnold thought. Being only twelve years old, the thought of kissing still gave Arnold butterflies. Although their relationship was labeled as boyfriend and girlfriend, they were too young to understand what to do with the hormonal feelings they had for times such as these. Kissing was a rare event, and both of them savored the last.

As Helga released, she smiled at him. "Come back in one piece, Football Head."


	2. What Have You Got to Lose?

**So, I only got two reviews in the first day that I published this, and I got super happy! Yeah, I'm really weird, aren't we all though? I had already started jotting down the second chapter in my notebook and felt encouraged to type it up and upload it. If no one starts to like this story within the first few months, I'll stop. But, just so everyone knows, I'm am a very quick typer, and I have soooo many ideas boggling around in my brain, they're just dying to come out! So, this story will be updated weekly, not monthly. Yesirree, when I start something, I HAVE TO finish it. I'm also a deviant artiste, and plan to upload pics that I have drawn Hey Arnold! characters in my image. SO if your interested...**

.com/norikotanaka469

**Anyway, enjoy.**

**Oh yeah, I intend to introduce all the characters as teens in this story, so...yeah.**

Chapter 2: What Have You Got to Lose?

After Arnold told the boarders the news, everyone in Hillwood spread the news like wildfire. Rhonda insisted on giving him a "going away" party, while his grandparents, well mostly Phil (since Pookie was always too distracted), and had the same idea. Rhonda discussed the plan with Phil, and invited everyone. Arnold and his parents were to be welcomed with a surprise party. Rhonda and Phil could never agree on the type of foods to serve or what decorations to put up. Rhonda accused Phil of having bad taste.

"Alright, have it your way," Phil waved at her. He didn't see the point in keeping up an argument with Miss Rhonda Lloyd, especially since it wasn't going to cost him a dime. So, he dismissed the whole thing, and left it up to Rhonda to organize the party.

Helga paced back and forth in her room, pondering if she should show up at Arnold's going away party. "If I go, it will be really awkward! We're not _together_ together anymore, so it's kinda weird," Helga talked to herself as she always did. She stopped in her footsteps, and sat on her bed. "On the other hand, I might not see him again after this." She rested her back on the bed and sighed, "Helga, ol' girl, this is definitely the right choice." Reaching for her locket, she began her romantic soliloquies.

"Oh Arnold, what is this crazy feeling I have for you that prevents me from seeing you now? Why can't we hold each other instead of push one another away? Why must we go through these perils of confusion and agony?" Helga sighed girlishly, and held the locket close to her heart.

Arnold and his parents were leaving the very next day, and decided to go out to dinner and enjoy their last moments in Hillwood City. Upon returning home, they were told by Ernie to go up on the roof, and that Phil and Gertie were waiting for them. Miles caught on quickly and winked at Stella, who smiled sweetly. They proceeded upstairs; Arnold was behind them appearing confused as they reached the top.

"**SURPRISE!**" everyone shouted as they opened the door.

Rhonda, Nadine, Lila, Sheena, Eugene, Harold, Brainy, Phoebe, Gerald, Stinky, Sid, and Curly all joined together to embrace Arnold and his parents. Oskar and Susie were still setting up the banner that read, "We Will Miss You."

"You guys, you didn't have to do all this," Arnold said with a smile.

"Oh? But we did Arnold! We couldn't say goodbye without a party," Rhonda replied with a charming smile.

"Yeah man, besides, we've been through so much together," Gerald said while patting a hand on his friends' shoulder, "we can't just let you up and leave without a bang."

"Thanks everyone," Arnold looked left and right only to notice that _everyone_ wasn't there. "Where's Helga?"

Rhonda and Phoebe looked at each other as if they knew something. "Don't worry, Arnold. I'm sure Helga will show up," Phoebe replied with a comforting smile, "however, I'm also sure she will arrive at the most inopportune time."

The festivities of the night were too enjoyable for Miles and Stella, so they retired early for the evening, and kissed their son goodnight. Arnold didn't enjoy the party as much as everyone else, because of a thought that kept him looking towards the door every few minutes.

_Why isn't she showing up? What could she be doing?_

The children danced and laughed, especially at Oskar and Mr. Hyunh's argument over who should get the last piece of cake. As the night reared its end, people began heading home.

_She's not coming._

Arnold sat on top of his grandma's piano and narrowed his eyes to the floor. Pookie was playing a classic from Dino Spumoni on her keys. "What's the matter,

Tex?" Pookie asked with a southern accent. Arnold placed his palms against his cheeks.

"Helga never showed up, Grandma."

"Ah, yes, Eleanor has yet another journey to venture before returning home," Pookie said, playing happily.

"I just don't know why she wouldn't come, even after the break up, we decided to stay friends, and I thought she would at least want to see me before I leave," Arnold said, and laced his fingers over his lap.

"_Absence makes the heart grow fonder_," Pookie sang as if the words were part of the song being played. Arnold sighed and jumped off the piano.

"Well, I think I'll go inside now, Grandma," Arnold said as he walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight."

"Sleep well, Kimba."

Arnold Headed downstairs to say 'goodnight' to everyone. Before going back upstairs, Phil stopped him. "Not so fast Shortman, there's one more visitor for you on the rooftop," Phil said as he winked at him. Arnold gave his grandfather a wild grin, and ran upstairs. He rushed out the door with a flushed look.

"Hel-!" He stopped in his tracks, taking in the unfamiliar girl standing before him. She looked beautiful. Her hair was let down with the pink bow tied back. Her dress matched the bow atop her blonde hair, and was charmingly innocent, and yet sensual. Her eyelashes were more exaggerated and doughy, and she had even attempted to keep her eyebrow in two.

"Sorry I took so long, Football Head! I wanted to dress up for the occasion," Helga said, nervously rubbing her arm. Helga spent a lot of time on herself, so much that she missed the party. But, she wanted to look nice for him since it would be the last. Arnold blinked at the sight of her, and smiled with half lidded eyes. Helga grew impatient at his silence and frowned.

"What're you so dazed and confused about, Football Head? You've seen me girly myself up before!" she snapped. Arnold smiled flirtatiously at her, which made Helga raise her eyebrows and blush. She then folded her arms, and frowned at him again. "What?"

"Helga, you showing up makes me happy," Arnold finally answered, "you don't have to go through all this, although I am flattered; I like you for who you are, and I'll leave with the all the memories of that, not just how I last saw you."

Helga looked at him with wide, blissful eyes and said, "I-I know that, _Arnoldo_! You don't have to tell me what I already know!"

Arnold kept smiling at her. Helga cooled her nerves, and held her hands across her legs sheepishly. "I-I just wanted to-I mean-I-I just-," Helga babbled. Arnold smiled, moving closer to her.

"You can say it Helga, it's okay." Helga rubbed her arms nervously, avoiding Arnolds hypnotizing gaze.

"I just wanted to say that-I've always loved you, and even if we can't be together because you're leaving, I just wanted you to know that I can never love anyone else as much as I love you." Helga looked at him more calmly. They stared into each other's eyes, not saying a word. Arnold reached out to hug her, but her arms stiffened at the sudden action, then hugged him back.

"I know Helga, I will too."

The next morning, Phil and Gertie drove Arnold and his parents to the airport. Once they arrived, they said their goodbyes, and prepared to board the plane. Miles and Stella boarded first, but Arnold hesitated; he looked back to his grandparents. He smiled sweetly with worried eyes that said: _I'm going to miss you guys_. He turned around to board the plane.

"Good luck, Shortman," Phil muttered while placing his arm over Pookie's shoulder. She was smiling and waving goodbye while shouting: "Bon Voyage!"

As summer went by, Helga kept herself in her room soon after he left. When Phoebe would invite her to baseball practice, she refused. One day, Rhonda called her to invite her to a slumber party, but Helga said she didn't feel well. Helga excused herself from many events for three months. The only person who knew if she was still alive was Arnold, when they would write to each other. But it never seemed to cheer her up very much because she wanted him to be physically there. Her only reason to go to school every day, her motivation to write passionate love poems, was gone. She didn't know how to cope.

Eventually, the pain subsided, and she surprised everyone one day when she showed up to baseball practice. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at her. Helga noted this and frowned.

"What?" she hissed.

"We haven't seen ya' for nearly the whole summer, Helga," Stinky answered for everyone. Helga crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah? So?" she said, eyeing him.

"Just thought you'd like to know," Stinky said with a shrug of the arms. Helga relaxed her angry gaze with half lidded eyes and said: "Stinky. Shut up." She walked over to her umpire spot on the field, and snatched the gloves from Sid, who then began to run to the outer field. "Alright, let's play ball!" she shouted.

Weeks turned to months, months became years, and one day Helga stopped writing back to him. Arnold became fully aware of this and asked Gerald in one of his letters to check and see if she was doing well. Gerald did as his friend asked, and informed him that Helga wasn't upset, but seemed uninterested in the topic of "Arnold."

Helga, of course, was still in love with the football headed weirdo, however she somehow felt forgotten. She really did want to write back, but didn't feel right after reading the last letter she ever replied to.

_Dear Helga,_

_No, I'm not making out with monkeys! I just had a little fever, that's all. But, I'm a lot better now. My mom took me to a private doctor who took good care of me._

_Anyway, about that question you asked in your last letter: My parents are doing great, and the Green Eyes are, well it's supposed to be a secret, but the hospital is almost finished! Dad says we should be heading back home towards the end of this year. I might even get to join you and everyone for junior year. I know I always say that, but this time it's for real! Mom's already preparing to leave; she showed our house to some couples yesterday, so it's for real this time. _

_So, Brainy asked you out, huh? That's weird! I can't even picture him saying anything else besides "something" or "hi." But, you mentioned that he wrote it on a piece of paper with a black marker? Poor guy, he must have been too nervous to say it to you._

_Well, I think its kind of romantic that he went through that for you. Maybe you should go out with Brainy. Who knows? Maybe you'll hit it off. I mean, since you've told me that all the other guys that have asked you out are obviously just trying to get into your pants (I still can't believe Wolfgang asked you out) then Brainy would be a safer choice, right? I don't really know too much about him, but he seems like a pretty decent guy. Besides, he used to stalk you when we were kids; I don't think his motive is to just sleep with you. Anyway, I have to go help my dad with something, so I hope to hear from you soon!_

_With Love,_

_Arnold_

Helga wanted to smash the letter and never think twice about it, but she couldn't. No matter how mad she was.

"I can't believe it! Is he really over me?" Helga shouted to herself, waving the letter in her hand, "I mean, how can he be ok with me dating Brainy? Unless…," she paused, then sighed at the reality of it, "unless he's already moved on." Helga collapsed on her bed, with arms draped across. She's sixteen now; her body more matured and attractive. She wore her hair down most of the time now, not wanting to bother with styling it. Sometimes she wore it in a ponytail or her old pigtails, but not very often. She stuck to a tomboyish charm and wore T-shirts and baseball shirts with blue jeans. Her legs were very slender and long, which many boys began to notice. She wore pink high tops, and hardly ever wore her pink bow. Helga mellowed out _a bit_ in middle school, resulting in more friends and invites to Rhonda's gatherings. Phoebe was still her closest friend; who also grew into quite the looker. Phoebe had a charming yet enticing innocence that made men avert their eyes from their girlfriends' towards her. She wore more uniform-like clothing: a high collar dress shirt with round short sleeves, a blue vest over it, along with a matching blue skirt, and white, knee high socks. Her hair was still kept at length, but more stylish and flipped. She had also begun dating Gerald more seriously now, and the girls always teased her about it, making her blush. All the girls in general had grown into beautiful young ladies, thanks to Rhonda's many fashion tips.

Helga and Rhonda had developed a close friendship with one another. Helga got along better with Lila since the sixth grade, especially since Arnold didn't _like her_ like her anymore.

All the girls were over at Rhonda's house, and gossiping in the living room. Every now and then, Rhonda would push Helga to go out with someone, but Helga always refused. Rhonda tried to bring it up again on this particular day, but Helga reminded her that _she_ couldn't even stay with _one_ guy.

"Helga! I'm not a tramp okay?" Rhonda replied in her defense, "I just like to keep my options open." Helga sighed with a smirk.

"Whatever you say, Princess," Helga said.

Rhonda began to change the subject, and gossiped about classmates at Hillwood High. Helga was sitting comfortably on the couch next to Phoebe and Lila. Nadine and Rhonda continued to gossip about boys, while Sheena listened closely.

"Well, I for one think that Sid is definitely hotter than Iggy, I mean he grew into his looks," Rhonda said while fluffing her black hair.

"What about Curly? Or should I say Thadeus?" Nadine giggled. Helga snorted at his name, "What kinda name _is_ that anyway?" Helga retorted. The girls giggled playfully.

"What _about_ Curly?" Rhonda asked coolly. Nadine stopped giggling after feeling Rhonda's cold glare.

"I just thought he got a little cuter, that's all," Nadine answered with a quick shrug. Rhonda scoffed at the idea.

"Nadine! Please, I'm going to be sick!" Rhonda crossed her arms and looked away, "as _if_ that little twerp could _ever_ own up to any hottie in school." Nadine held a finger to her lip, feeling confused.

"Um, I wasn't saying that, Rhonda," Nadine said, quizzically.

"I agree with Nadine, Curly has become more attractive over the years, plus his obsession over you seems to have died down, Rhonda," Sheena said. Rhonda looked a little surprised at this, but then kept her composure once again.

"Well, he'd better," Rhonda hissed, almost sounding a little annoyed.

"Actually, Helga," Phoebe turned to her best friend who looked to her with uninterested eyes, "Curly has been taking notice of you quite a lot lately." Helga didn't seem to care.

"Has he? Meh," Helga replied. Everyone already knew Helga had only one boy on her mind, but as her friends, they wanted to encourage her to see other people. Lila cleared her throat and smiled slightly in an attempt to change the subject, also to make sure no one else notices Rhonda's hot tempered glare directed towards Helga.

"So, Helga, whatever happened with Brainy? Did you finally give him an answer?" Lila asked sweetly.

"Puh! Are you kidding me? He always has a heart attack whenever I try to tell him something," Helga exclaimed, sounding more awake than she had all day.

"Helga, that's his asthma," Phoebe told her. Helga raised an eyebrow at her and shrugged.

"Okay, whatever!" Helga replied rolling her eyes.

"May I inquire as to make a suggestion?" Phoebe asked sweetly. Helga faced her hand to her as if saying: Go for it. "Try writing a note to state how you feel about the situation," Phoebe continued. Helga thought about it for a moment, then rolled her eyes.

"Come ON, Pheebs! He'll just pass out as soon as he reads it, besides who says I was interested, anyway?" Helga said, getting a little annoyed with the topic. Phoebe became timid at Helga's rant.

"It was just a suggestion," Phoebe said sheepishly.

"And a good one, at that," Rhonda said charmingly while rising from her seat. Helga raised a suspicious eyebrow at her.

"Think about it, Helga! Brainy is perfect for you," Rhonda gestured her hand to prove her point. Helga was confused as to why Rhonda had a sudden interest in her love life. "I mean, he's no dream hunk, but he doesn't want to date you just to sleep with you, that's for sure," Rhonda finished. Helga looked down, eyebrows raised; thinking it over in silence.

"I guess you're right, Rhonda; he's only been _stalking_ me since pre-K, so he probably isn't _so_ bad," Helga said sarcastically while Rhonda glared at her.

"Oh Helga," Lila began, "I'm ever so certain that Brainy simply adores you, ever so much." Lila batted her eyelashes while cupping her hands to her chest, "Why not give him a chance? He might be that oh so special someone just for you."

Helga snorted at the idea, and crossed her arms tightly to her chest. Phoebe smiled softly, and placed a gentle hand to Helga's arm.

"Helga, what have you got to lose?" she asked softly. Helga loosened her tight grip to her chest, and stared at her best friend more softly. Phoebe raised a single finger to Helga.

"Just one date, okay?"


	3. Dear Football Head

**Ok, so my spell check says that the word Brainy is ok to use, but Arnoldo isn't. I have two cousins with that name. Isn't that just dumb?**

**I'm really excited to watch this FanFic unfold in my mind. I may seem like I have no life, cause I've been updating this everyday with 2500 words since I started, but you're wrong! Uh, oh no wait, yeah I don't have a life. School doesn't start til the end of August, so i have a lot of time on my hands. ANYWHO! Here's chapter three! ENjoy!**

Chapter 3: Dear Football Head…

It had been five years since Arnold left Hillwood, and he was very excited about returning. His mom was cleaning out everything in their little house in San Lorenzo. The house was built out of wood and straw, but it was very comfortable. Arnold would miss it; the nice warm nights, the soothing sounds of a wild jungle singing through his window, maybe not the mosquitoes, but he did love it there. However, Arnold wasn't too upset because in three days time, he'd be back home with his friends and family.

Arnold was relaxing just a few yards away from his little house; resting his arms under his head on the soft green grass. He was smiling, eyes closed, head in the clouds, wondering what everyone must look like by now.

_I wonder if Helga knows I'm coming home yet. I sent her the letter two weeks ago._

Arnold sighed, and rose up from his spot to look up at the blue sky, enjoying the breeze running through his upright blonde hair. Arnold had grown very tall, disqualifying him from the nickname "Shortman." He was thin, yet slightly toned. He still wore his blue hat atop his football shaped head, which wasn't out of proportion to his body anymore. Arnold wore a more grown up version of his clothes when he was nine. Only the blue sweater was a simple dress shirt over a yellow-striped, red one. He wore blue jeans that comfortably hugged the shape of his long legs.

"Arnold sweetheart, have you packed everything?" Stella shouted from the front door. Arnold got up from his spot.

"Yeah mom, I just finished a few minutes ago," he replied while running back to the house, "I even packed your things along with dads'."

"Oh thank you, sweetheart," Stella said while holding her son's head and kissing his forehead. Arnold shoved his hands in his pockets, a little embarrassed to be kissed by his mommy at sixteen.

"Now," Stella began while raising her wrists to her hips, "where is that father of yours?"

"He left an hour ago to the market with Eduardo," Arnold answered. Stella sighed while swiping her forehead to clear the sweat.

"Well, we better get started on dinner then," Stella said while walking inside, "honey, can you help me with the-," she stopped and smacked herself lightly on the head. Arnold looked at her quizzically.

"What's wrong, mom?" he asked. Stella turned to face her son.

"I nearly forgot that we just packed everything, maybe your father went to the market place to buy tonight's dinner," Stella chuckled as she shook her head. Arnold smiled at his mother, thinking how lucky he was to finally be with parents.

The following day, Arnold and his parents were driven by Eduardo to a town near the airport. They were to stay there for only a few days in a hut smaller than their old house, and then go to the airport; heading back home to Hillwood. Arnold was beaming with excitement.

"I can't wait to go back to school with everyone again!" Arnold exclaimed while fixing the bed he had just slept on, "I'm going to hug Abner as soon as I get there! Then grandma and grandpa! And Gerald! I can't wait to see Gerald! And Hel-," he stopped himself, remembering that he couldn't even contact her since her last letter, sent six months ago.

His mother noted his sudden serene mood while Miles had stopped rummaging through his suitcase.

"_And_? Who, son?" Miles asked. Arnold laid the blanket on the bed.

"I-I… was going to say Helga, but-," Arnold began flattening out the bed for any lumps, "I don't think she wants to talk to me now." Stella gave Miles a worried look.

"Don't worry, Arnold," Stella began, "I'm sure you two will figure it out by next week." Arnold sighed softly.

"Yeah, you're right," Arnold reverted to an enthusiastic mood again, "I shouldn't worry about it now!" Stella and Miles smiled at him, and continued to get themselves organized.

Arnold had the whole afternoon to himself the day before he would return home. Miles and Stella were outside, taking a stroll around the town. Arnold lay on his back, reading Helga's last letter.

_Dear Football Head,_

_I'm glad to hear you're not suffering from a monkey kissing fever. At least there are doctors out there who can help you._

_So, what? You can't trust me enough to tell me about the Green Eyes? I'm only kidding, I don't care. Anyway, it's good to hear that your parents are doing well in their mission. You'll be coming home soon? Yeah, right Arnoldo! You __always__ say that!_

_Yes, Brainy asked me out, but I don't plan on replying anytime soon. He'd probably faint if I told him 'yes'. Besides, I'm not interested in a guy who is going to wheeze behind me like a freak! I haven't been interested in anyone lately, because no one is intere__sting__. But, I did go on a date about a week ago. It was Rhonda's stupid idea! She set me up with Torvald! Can you believe it? I was sooo bored the whole time. I can't remember what he was talking about during the date, but then he mentioned you, and I started listening. He says he misses your tutoring methods, and hopes you get home soon. Anyway, he took me to see some lame movie about a gang owning a casino, or something! I can't remember what it was called, but I fell asleep about halfway through it._

_I'm a little surprised that you're okay with me going out with Brainy, but I guess you would be. You've probably been seeing some curly haired seductress with a mustache, so it's only natural for you to be over me. Anyway Football Head, I'll let you go now._

_Helga_

Arnold didn't receive any letter from her after that. He wondered if Helga meant she was letting him go for good at the end of her letter. Especially since she did not include her usual "Lots-o-love, Helga" signature at the end of this letter.

_No. It can't be that. I'm sure there's a logical explanation as to why she hasn't written back. For six months._

Arnold raised his legs to his chest, while trying to imagine what Helga might be doing.

_Soon, I'll be able to see her again._

* * *

Helga, Phoebe, and Rhonda were at the mall, browsing through blouses in a place called "Miss Teen Pink." Helga was leaning against a wall, arms crossed as Phoebe and Rhonda were discussing which blouse looked more appealing on Helga.

"Now, this one has more of a 'take me now" look, a.k.a. slutty, while this one has a classy yet innocent look to it," Rhonda explained while raising a provocative pink blouse along with a fuzzy, short sleeved pink blouse. Helga raised an eyebrow to Rhonda.

"It's _fuzzy_," Helga snapped.

"Oh Helga hush," Rhonda said charmingly while flapping a hand to her, then turning to Phoebe, "so, what do you think?"

Phoebe gave a distasteful look to both blouses, and smiled awkwardly at Rhonda.

"Well, their very cute, however, I don't think they would suit Helga." Rhonda looked at the blouses, then to Helga.

"Yes, you're right," Rhonda said with half lidded eyes. Helga gave Phoebe a wild smirk.

"They look _much_ too pretty for Helga," Rhonda said as she put the blouses back. Helga glared at Rhonda, but thought nothing of it.

"Perhaps a classic cocktail dress would accentuate Helga's more glamorous side?" Phoebe offered with a smile. Rhonda's eyes popped at Phoebe's suggestion.

"Phoebe, it's a simple date! Not a homecoming dance! A cocktail dress would look too formal! Have I taught you nothing?" Rhonda cried, exaggeratedly. She walked over to another rack with eyes that looked as if they had spotted a lost love.

"Now this would look perfect on you, Helga!" Rhonda said merrily while raising a long pink dress that resembled the one Helga used to wear as a child. Helga snorted at the dress with a smirk.

"You're kidding, right?" she replied sarcastically. Rhonda huffed, giving Helga a sour look.

"Okay Helga, I give up! Why don't _you_ choose what to wear to your date tonight?" Rhonda exclaimed while waving her hands in the air. Helga dropped her arms and walked over to a rack across the store. She pulled out a pink blouse with black sleeves, and ruffles at the ends. It was similar to a baseball shirt, only fancier.

"I'll be back," Helga said while walking over to a fitting room. Rhonda and Phoebe eagerly followed. Helga opened the door after a few minutes, as they gawked at the sight of her. They both smiled simultaneously and gave thumbs up to Helga.

"It's perfect," Rhonda said.

Helga purchased the blouse along with a few matching items and headed out with her friends.

"How ever did you confront Brainy about your answer, Helga?" Phoebe asked as they walked out the door.

"I did that thing you mentioned about writing him a note, and I still can't believe he didn't collapse," Helga chuckled.

"How did he tell you when to meet him? With a portable chalkboard?" Rhonda joked.

"If you can believe it, he actually walked over to my house and told me," Helga answered, smirking at the memory. Rhonda scoffed at Helga, disbelieving her story.

"What? No way," Rhonda huffed.

"Better believe it, Princess," Helga continued, "he was breathing heavier than usual, but _he did_ say it." Phoebe giggled after trying to imagine Brainy speaking more than three words.

"How intriguingly funny! I can't imagine what your date will be like, Helga," Phoebe said, while trying to cover her laughter with her hand.

"Yeah…," Helga replied, while looking down. She hadn't thought of that! What will they talk about? She's never had a conversation with the guy, except for the day before when he showed up at her house.

"Criminy! I hadn't even thought of that! This is gonna be Torvald all over again!" Helga complained while giving Rhonda a sharp glare. Rhonda rolled her eyes while placing a hand to her hip.

"Don't worry, Helga. I'm positive Brainy is capable of handling an intelligent conversation," Phoebe explained, "after all, he was class valedictorian two years in a row at Hillwood High. He can't be that bad." Helga crossed her arms while looking up; thinking over if this was a good idea, and then sighed in defeat.

"Maybe you're right, Pheebs," Helga said. Phoebe smiled brightly at her best friend. The girls walked Helga home and wished her luck on her date. Helga went up to her room, took a shower, fixed herself up a little, then dressed into her new outfit. She sat on her bed, nervously looking at her clock.

_Seven, he said seven o'clock. It's only six fifty nine. Right._

Soon after, Miriam knocked at Helga's door. Helga jumped up at the sound and frowned.

"What _is it_, Miriam?" Helga shouted.

"Uh, Helga, there's a friend at the front door for you, come down stairs," Miriam replied calmly. Helga's heart raced; feeling almost like it was breaking her breast plate open. _He's here_, she thought, _okay relax, Helga ol' girl! It's really no big deal!_

Helga held her hands nervously to her chest as she walked downstairs. Her heart slowed after taking in the sight of Brainy, who was eagerly smiling at her in the foyer. Helga wore her pink and black blouse along with a matching black skirt, and her pink high tops. Her hair was straight, and fell softly on her back and shoulder. Brainy whipped out his inhaler after taking a good long look at Helga. Finally, he said: "Uh…hi." Helga raised an eyebrow to him, and continued down the stairs.

"You…look," Helga began, looking at Brainy up and down, "really nice." Brainy smiled wildly.

"You too," Brainy replied. Brainy was no Casanova, but he did look handsome. He wore an orange dress shirt with a brown necktie, and black slacks. His hair was slicked back, and he smelled like sweet cologne.

"Alright, let's book it," Helga said, heading for the front door. Brainy's smile faded as he hesitated to follow her.

"Um…shouldn't you let your mom know where we're going?" he asked. Helga looked at him over her shoulder, holding onto the door knob. She looked over his shoulder, preparing to say something.

"Yo, Miriam! Me and my friend are going to a sleazy alleyway to smoke crack! We'll be back tomorrow!" Brainy blinked quizzically at Helga.

"Uhp, o-okay, Helga, be back home by ten!" Miriam replied from the kitchen. Brainy looked to the kitchen blankly, then back to Helga who simply shrugged at him.

"We're good to go," Helga said while opening the door. Brainy followed after her, and shut the door behind him.

* * *

**Yeah, you guys are probably worried that I'll match up Brainy with Helga. Just keep reading! It'll get REaLly good! I swear, just, not on my life or anything, cause some people are truly hard to please.**


	4. You're Such a Bonehead

**Thank you to everyone who left beautiful comments. I'm super happy that you're enjoying my fic. Yeah, Brainy actually speaking is kinda weird, just imagine his laugh! LOL! Anyway, here's chapter four. Yeah, that quick. I told you I type oober fast.**

* * *

Chapter 4: You're Such a Bonehead

"Is that your ride?" Helga asked, standing on her steps beside Brainy. He lowered his gaze to his small black, four door car.

"Yeah," Brainy replied bashfully. Helga crossed her arms while frowning at him.

"You know Brainy, you can _talk_ to me in complete sentences, okay? I'm already on a freakin' date with you! There's no reason to be nervous!" Helga snapped. Brainy began breathing heavily and took out his inhaler. Helga rolled her eyes and sighed. "Oh brother…," she continued as she walked to the car.

"I-I'm really glad I can finally talk to you, Helga," Brainy said, more clearly than before, "I've been hoping this day would come since I first met you." Helga's eyes were wider; her lips pouting after hearing him speak.

"Now _this _is something that's gonna be hard to get used to," Helga said over her shoulder. Brainy smiled and walked ahead of her to open the passenger door; not until Helga scowled and ran to grab his arm.

"Hey this may be a date, but I still have hands, bucko!" Helga shouted through gritted teeth. Brainy blushed at the sudden physical contact and continued to smile at her. "And don't try any funny stuff either! Or else I'll kick your ass!" Helga waved a fist to him.

"No worries," Brainy said as he walked over to his door. Helga looked at him as if she had won an argument.

Brainy drove really well; in fact, he followed every traffic law in the book. Helga wasn't too impressed, but did think to herself: _I wish my mom drove this cautiously._

"So, where are we going?" Helga asked. She was sitting comfortably with her left leg propped up on the seat, and leaning her cheek against her right palm.

"You'll find out soon," Brainy answered. Helga looked at him with uninterested eyes.

They reached a large, old building and turned into a parking lot that was filled with cars. Brainy found a parking spot and pulled in. Helga looked around at the area, trying to find a clue as to where they were. She looked at Brainy with wide eyes.

"You'll see," Brainy smiled. They got out of the car, and walked over to the large, old building. Brainy knocked on a smoky black door, and a slide opened revealing a pair of suspicious eyes. Brainy pulled out a yellow card, which made the eyes close the slide and open the door. "Come on in," a thin young man said. They walked down a narrow hallway that leads to a red door. Brainy pushed the door open, since it had no handle or knob. Helga's eyes shot out of her sockets in shock.

"No freakin' way!" Helga shouted; a smile creeping its way to her mouth, "How'd you get front row seats to Wrestlemania?"

Brainy smiled at her wickedly, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Helga smirked at his answer.

"Just try me."

"I entered a writing contest, and won first prize," Brainy said casually. Helga's eyes widened while her smile faded.

"You mean the poetry contest?" she asked with a high pitched voice. Brainy nodded slightly. "I entered that contest too, and I didn't get jack squat!" Helga said furiously, "I can't believe you won!"

Brainy blushed while holding his cheeks, "I'm not a great writer like you, I just got a lot of help with it so I could win. I know you love Wrestlemania, so I was determined to win it for you," Brainy explained. Helga smiled sweetly.

"Well, gee…thanks Brainy," Helga said softly. She looked at the fighting ring, reached for Brainy's hand and pulled him to their seats. Helga shouted most of the time at the wrestlers.

"C'mon, you big baby! Get back in the ring!" she shouted as a wrestler struggled to climb back in. Brainy sat quietly, smiling to himself while admiring her from his seat. After the match, Brainy and Helga walked back to the car talking.

"Well, I gotta hand it to ya' Brains, you sure know how to please a girl," Helga said with a grin. Brainy's face flushed with red after turning around to unlock the door for her.

"So you entered the contest too? I'm surprised you didn't win," Brainy said to her as he started the car.

"Yeah, I guess I kinda knew I wouldn't win; my passion for writing just sort of…died, I guess," Helga explained sorrowfully. Brainy looked down at her response. He knew she felt sad at that moment, because she was remembering someone.

"Maybe it's just writers block," he began, "you'll get it back soon, don't worry." Helga gave him a small, reassuring smile.

"Thanks, Brainy."

He drove down the street from the old building, and pulled in to an Italian restaurant. "Hope your hungry," Brainy said as he shut off the engine.

"Starved!" Helga replied while holding her hand to her stomach. They proceeded to the front door of the restaurant, until Helga stopped walking. She scorned at a familiar face walking towards them while crossing her arms. Brainy looked at Helga with concern.

"Helga? What's the mat-?"

"Well I had to see it to believe it," Curly said with a devilish smile, "you and _Brainy_ on a date? Puh, what a joke!"

Curly had grown fairly tall and handsome. His hair was styled like a member from the Beetles. He wore an orange shirt with a green collar, and the sleeves were folded up to his elbows. His jeans were brown, and slightly tight. He still wore his large red glasses, but he still attracted attention from girls in school.

Helga scoffed at him, and continued to walk towards the door. Brainy looked a bit confused, but followed after her.

"Oh c'mon, I was only kidding!" Curly chuckled. Helga turned her head to face him; she then looked at Brainy's confused expression.

"Brainy, you go ahead, I'll catch up with you," she said calmly. Brainy looked at her, then to Curly. "Don't worry; you know I can take care of myself." Brainy walked inside without a word.

"So what're you? Stalking me now?" Helga shouted. Curly crossed his arms while smirking at her.

"Ha! Don't flatter yourself, sweet cheeks! I was just about to leave with my parents until I saw you and Brainy leaving that car." Helga relaxed her angry glare and sighed. "So, how's it going so far?"

"It's going great!" Helga snapped.

"Doesn't sound like it," Curly said raising an eyebrow. Helga turned her head away from him with contempt. Curly smiled mischievously while putting his arm over her shoulder. "You know, Helga," he said flirtatiously, "if it doesn't work out with you and Brainy, I'm here for you." Helga smirked while pushing his arm off.

"You're such a bonehead," she said as she turned to go inside.

"Think about it first before shoving it aside," Curly shouted. Helga had her hand to the door, preparing to pull it open, but stopped to turn to him again.

"Curly? Get bent," she hissed.

"C'mon, Helga," he began as he walked over to her, "ever since Arnold left, you've avoided dating anyone else, and I've been sending hints for weeks, but you always shun me." Curly leaned against a wall next to the entrance. Helga clutched her hand tightly as she glared fiercely at him.

"First of all, I _am_ on a date right now, and second, don't use Arnold as an excuse as to why I hate your guts, you little freak!" she exclaimed, pointing a threatening finger to him. Helga pulled the door open half way until Curly reached for her right arm.

"Seriously though, I bet I could make you forget all about your football headed lover after a ride in my Camaro," Curly said smoothly. Helga raised an angry brow.

"You mean in the _back_ of your Camaro," Helga replied. Curly loosened his grip on her arm as his devilish smile faded.

"Curly? Get. Bent." Helga pulled the door open and continued to go inside. She wandered the restaurant until she found Brainy sitting at a table in a corner.

"Hey," she said with a slight smile, taking a seat across from him. Brainy blinked at her curiously.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, Curly's just being a dweeb," Helga said while lifting a menu.

"He didn't say anything to upset you, did he?" Brainy asked. Helga looked up at him blankly.

"Brainy, there are a lot of guys who just want to go out with me solely for the purpose of trying to get into bed with me, and _Curly_ is one of those guys."

"What? But, I thought he was crazy for Rhonda?" Brainy asked, scratching his head.

"He was, until he discovered how _noticeable_ he became to _other_ girls," Helga scoffed, mocking the idea, "he's been acting like some little playboy ever since he got with that chick in bio."

Brainy looked down, trying to remember who it was Curly had gone out with during sophomore year. "You mean, Susan?" Brainy asked. Helga nodded with a raised brow. "He went all the way with her?" he asked surprised.

"That's the story around the campfire," Helga smirked, "now his next goal is me, and he thinks I'm going to submit, puh, what an idiot!"

Brainy looked at her worriedly until Helga took notice.

"Relax, Brains! I'm not an idiot! Besides, Rhonda Lloyd is in love with the little twerp," Helga said trying not to chuckle as Brainy's eyes widened.

"Really? How do you know?" Brainy asked, amazed by his sudden interest in gossip. Helga put her menu down and leaned over the table.

"She gets really pissed every time someone mentions him," she whispered, "and the other day when Phoebe told me in front of all the girls that Curly was checkin' me out, Rhonda's faced turned green with envy."

Brainy laughed which made Helga laugh, not because it was contagious, but because it was the first time she'd heard him laugh. They smiled at each other, and continued to read their menus.

_This isn't so bad after all._

* * *

There was a soft knock at the Pataki's front door. Miriam was in the kitchen making a 'smoothie' which blocked out the sound. A second knock, then a third, louder this time.

"Oh, now who could that be at this hour?" Miriam asked to herself as she walked towards the door. She opened it and smiled, "Oh, it's the sweet boy who went to Africa," Miriam said sweetly.

"Hello Mrs. Pataki and it was South America," Arnold corrected her with a smile.

"Oh yes, of course!" Miriam replied while smacking herself lightly on her face.

"I'm sorry to bother you so late, but I was anxious to see Helga," he explained while nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, Helga! No, I'm sorry dear, she's not home right now," Miriam said softly. Arnold looked down disappointedly.

"Well, do you know where she is?" Arnold asked as he shrugged his arms.

"Yes, she went with a friend to a, um, let's see, what did she say?" Miriam said looking up with a finger to her lips, "oh yes, she said she was going to a bowling alley with her little friend," Miriam explained confidently.

"Oh, I see," Arnold said, while looking down at his shoes. Miriam gave him a comforting smile.

"Don't worry, she should be back home any minute now, I told her to come back by ten," she said with a smile, "if you'd like, you can wait for her inside?"

Arnold shook his head softly with a smile. "Thanks Mrs. Pataki, but it's okay, I'll just come back tomorrow." Arnold turned to walk down the steps, and looked over to Miriam. "Could you tell her I stopped by?" Arnold asked with worried eyes.

"Yes, of course!" Miriam answered while holding onto the door.

"Thanks." Arnold began to walk back down the street. As he walked, he heard a car pull into Helga's sidewalk. He stopped and turned to stare at the blonde girl getting out of the car. His heart raced.

_Could it be her?_

But he couldn't tell; it was too dark and she had leaned in the car window to talk to the driver. As the car drove off, her head turned to face the steps, and Arnolds' heart jumped. He couldn't believe his eyes. He ran back to her stoop.

"Helga?"

She was reaching to unlock the door until her head turned to face him. Her eyes slowly widened at the sight of him. She was speechless, and her heart pounded hard against her chest; a feeling she had not felt in years.

"A-Arnold?"

* * *

**Yeah, I hate cliffhangers too. But that's the beauty of good entertainment. I can feel it in my gut, this is gonna be good.**


	5. Just Face the Facts, Man!

**You're all probably wondering (please be wondering) why I had Curly take a sudden interest in Helga. Well, I really want to keep the characters in their originality while still creating changes and adding a bit of drama as well as humor (cause I love humor). So, I got the Curly & Helga idea from the episode "What's Opera, Arnold?" and thought it would be interesting. Where it goes from there? Who knows? (only me, hee hee) Read and find out! **

Chapter 5: Just face the facts, man.

_Five hours prior to Helga and Brainy's date._

They had finally arrived at the airport, and were tired from the six and half hour flight, but still anticipated their return home.

"Shortman! Over here!" Phil shouted while waving his arms. Arnold grinned widely as he ran excitedly towards him.

"Grandpa!" he shouted as he jumped to hug his grandfather who stumbled slightly.

"Whoa Shortman! Not in public!" Phil replied while looking around.

"Grandpa…," Arnold reprimanded sweetly.

"Oooh, alright," Phil said while hugging his grandson. Miles and Stella approached them with tired smiles.

"Hi dad," Miles began, "boy did I miss you and mom!" Miles reached out to hug his father who backed away with hands held up.

"Ok, enough a that! People are gonna get the wrong idea!" Phil exclaimed. Miles frowned, with his arms raised up. Phil cackled loudly while holding his bald head. "I'm only joking! You should see the look on your faces!" Miles and Stella smiled and they all joined together in an embrace. They proceeded to the Packard, put their luggage in the trunk, and headed home.

"So Shortman, how tall are you now?" Phil asked, looking at his rear view mirror. Arnold lowered his gaze at his grandpa, trying not to laugh at the irony.

"I'm almost 5' 9'', Grandpa," Arnold answered.

"Oh really, now? I guess I can't call you Shortman anymore," Phil said disappointedly. Arnold noticed his grandfather's sudden sadness and said: "Well, I-"

"I'm just messin' with ya', Shortman!" Phil shouted merrily, "Heh heh, I'm such an old coot!"

Once they arrived at the Sunset Arms, they greeted and hugged everyone. They all joined together in the dining room to talk about their adventures in San Lorenzo. Gertie was chasing Abner with a whip as Stella explained how they helped the Green Eyed people. Then there was a knock at the door, which stopped her from continuing her story.

"I'll get it," Arnold assured his mother, and got up to answer the door. "Gerald!" Arnold shouted excitedly.

"Arnold! Man, did I miss you!" Gerald exclaimed. He looked the same, only taller and with a more athletic build. He wore a read sweater with a '33' written across, loose blue jeans, and the same red high tops. They raised their hands to do their personal handshake while smiling at each other. Gerald greeted Miles and Stella as Arnold told them he was going to Slausen's with his friend to catch up.

"Okay, sweetheart, be back before ten," Stella said sweetly.

They proceeded to walk down to Slausen's, while catching up with everything they missed out over the years.

"So how's everything going with a Phoebe?" Arnold asked.

"It's going great, man! We'll be together five months, next week," Gerald replied happily.

"Wow, you sound happy," Arnold said sounding gloomy.

"You alright, man?" Gerald asked. Arnold took a deep breath and smiled at his friend reassuringly.

"Yeah," Arnold continued then lowered his eyes to the ground, "I just wondered if Helga-"

"Oh man! Not _that_ again!" Gerald cried while smacking his forehead.

"C'mon Gerald, can you blame me for being curious as to why she hasn't written to me in six months?" Arnold asked. Gerald dropped his arm while looking at his friend with worried eyes.

"I guess not," Gerald replied. They were nearing Slausen's entrance, and Gerald opened the door for his friend who nodded appreciatively, "but c'mon, really? It's Helga Pataki, man! Why be worried for someone who keeps calling you a football head, and who's probably pissed at you anyway?" Gerald continued while taking a seat by the counter, "Look man, I don't wanna bring you down, but just face the facts, man! Helga's just not interested anymore."Arnold frowned, but gave Gerald a weak smile.

"Maybe your right, Gerald," Arnold said sorrowfully, "but I have a feeling that she's just hiding from something."

"Well, you'll find out soon enough," Gerald said as a smile formed, "You're enrolled for this year, right?"

"Yeah, Grandpa signed me up last week, so I'll get to continue school here with everyone."

"Man, how the heck did you do it, Arnold? Studying in a foreign country?" Gerald asked in amazement while Arnold chuckled.

"It wasn't so bad, I got some really great teachers, plus my parents taught me a few things since they are scientists after all." At that moment, Phoebe and Rhonda entered, giggling amongst themselves about Brainy and Helga's date.

"Arnold! What a surprise!" Rhonda shouted, a little nervously. Phoebe ran to Arnold to hug him as Rhonda fixed her shirt and followed after.

"It's good to see you again, Arnold!" Phoebe said with a sweet smile. Rhonda simply patted his shoulder with a smile.

"Yes, it's been too long, Arnold," Rhonda said and leaned against the counter. Phoebe walked over to Gerald as he grabbed her hand and smiled at her.

"What were you two laughing about?" Gerald asked. Arnold looked at Phoebe as she prepared to answer.

"Oh that, we were joking about Brainy and Hel-"

"And halibut!" Rhonda shouted over Phoebe.

Gerald and Phoebe turned to look at Rhonda quizzically, while Arnold simply blinked at her sudden outburst.

"Huh?" Gerald asked. Rhonda looked at Phoebe scornfully, and then cleared her throat.

"Halibut, we were joking about Brainy- eating halibut for-for- an eating contest between him and Harold," Rhonda replied nervously. Gerald raised an eyebrow at Rhonda as if she was crazy.

"O-kay…," Gerald said as he turned his head to Arnold who simply shrugged.

"But enough about that," Rhonda continued, "Arnold, how was your trip?" Arnold looked down at the floor then back to Rhonda.

"It's a long story, believe me. We'll be here all day," Arnold joked.

"Come now," Rhonda said as she flipped her hair, "we've got all day. Well, a small summary wouldn't hurt either," Rhonda said obnoxiously.

Arnold looked at her now with half lidded eyes and cleared his throat. "Actually Rhonda, before I do, I have a question I'd like to ask you," Arnold began. Rhonda smiled and walked over to take a seat next to Arnold.

"Ask away."

"I was wondering if you knew why Helga has been avoiding me for six months," Arnold continued, "I mean, I know you two have gotten close since last year, so I thought I'd ask you."

Rhonda looked at him with a surprised expression, then to Phoebe who stared at her blankly. Rhonda couldn't think of what to tell him, and was quiet for several seconds.

"Oh Arnold, we're not _that_ close!" Rhonda answered, reverting to a charming smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Arnold said with a confused look, "I just thought since Helga mentioned in her earlier letters that you told her about your feelings for-"

"Oh my! Would you look at the time?" Rhonda exclaimed while jumping off her seat, "I'm late for my hair appointment!" Arnold, Gerald and Phoebe looked at her with lost expressions. "I'm sorry Arnold, but I really must be going," Rhonda continued, "It was truly a delight to see you again, Ta ta!" Rhonda waved her hands as she walked out the door. Phoebe got off from her seat.

"I'll be right back," Phoebe told them as she pursued Rhonda.

"What was _that_ about?" Gerald asked.

"I-I guess it was supposed to be a secret," Arnold replied while scratching his head.

"Rhonda! Wait!" Phoebe shouted, "What's wrong, why are you so distressed?" Rhonda held her hips while glaring at Phoebe.

"Well, first of all Phoebe, it's not up to us to inform Arnold about Helga's love life, okay? It's unfair to the both of them," Rhonda explained while crossing her arms. Phoebe smiled, amazed by her response.

"Gosh Rhonda, I truly am impressed by your sudden urge to be considerate of others and their feelings," Phoebe said. Rhonda scoffed at Phoebe's comment.

"Secondly, I'm going to tear Helga's tongue out for telling Arnold about our private matters," Rhonda continued as if she had not heard Phoebe's compliment. Phoebe's smile faded.

* * *

After Arnold and Gerald spent the rest of the evening at the park, Arnold walked back home. He kept changing courses while heading back to the boarding house; contemplating whether or not he should go to Helga's house instead. But, he couldn't muster the courage to stop by and check to see if she was even home.

He opened his door, stepping aside to let the animals run out, and continued to the living room.

Phil was sitting on the couch with Oskar, watching a movie and eating popcorn.

"Hey Shortman, where ya' been all day?" Phil asked with a smile. Arnold was looking down with his hands in his pockets.

"I was catching up with some friends at the park," Arnold answered with an unsatisfied tone, and Phil's smile disappeared.

"What's with the long face, Shortman?" Phil asked as he patted the seat next to him. Arnold sighed and walked over to the couch to take a seat.

"It's just that no one seems to know why Helga's been avoiding me lately," Arnold explained, "and it's silly to worry about it, but it's been bugging me."

"Your darn right it's silly!" Phil exclaimed. Oskar shot a scornful glare at Phil.

"Hey pipe down Grandpa! I'm trying to watch the movie," Oskar whined. Phil glared back at Oskar who was shoving handfuls of popcorn into his mouth.

"You shouldn't be sittin' around feeling sorry for yourself like a ninny!" Phil ranted as he rose from his seat. Oskar smiled mischievously as he raised his legs comfortably on the empty spot.

"You shouldn't even be asking your little friends about her either! I taught you better than that, Shortman!" Phil continued, waving his arms exaggeratedly. Arnold looked at his grandpa guiltily.

"You're right, Grandpa! I should've walked to her house earlier like I wanted, instead of coming straight home!"

"Your darn tootin' I'm right!" Phil exclaimed, pointing a thumb proudly to his chest, "Now, go to your little girlfriend with the one eyebrow and tell her what you wanna tell her!" Phil continued, pointing a finger to the door.

"But it's almost ten, don't you think it's kind of la-"

"No 'buts', Shortman! You march out that door and talk to your skinny little friend! And don't come back 'til you do!" Phil shouted, then calmly said, "Oh, and be back by ten, your parents will have my head if you're not here by the time they get back."

Arnold stayed quiet for a while, and then got up to hug Phil.

"Thanks, Grandpa," Arnold said.

"Don't mention it," Phil replied softly. Arnold quickly ran out and headed straight for Helga's house.

Phil turned to sit back down and glared at the two propped up feet replacing his spot.

"Kokoshka, get your feet outta my seat," Phil demanded.

"No, I can't Grandpa, my back hurts and this is the only way I feel comfortable," Oskar whined with a smirk.

"Get your legs off my seat now before I break 'em off!" Phil threatened. Oskar chuckled nervously as he did what he was told.

* * *

He pulled his car in front of her house and smiled sweetly at her. Helga cleared her throat nervously while moving her hair behind her ears.

"So… this was really fun," she began, "I had a lot of fun tonight," she said again, less nervous, and turned to look at him. Brainy smiled as a blush found it's way across his face. Helga leaned in quickly to kiss his cheek. "Thanks, Brainy." He looked as if he might faint. Helga got out of the car and leaned her head into the window.

"Call me whenever you want to hang out again, ok?" Helga said, almost sweetly. Brainy was lost for words and simply nodded with a smile. Helga turned to walk up her steps as Brainy drove away with a dazed smile on his face.

She heard footsteps coming quickly towards her, but didn't care to look, until:

"Helga?"

_That voice_.

"A-Arnold?"

Arnold examined her in amazement; her body _really_ matured, and her appearance changed as well.

_What happened to her unibrow?_

"W-what're you doing here?" Helga asked, confused. Arnold shoved his hands in his pockets disappointedly.

"I guess you haven't been reading my letters either," Arnold responded coolly. Helga rubbed her arm nervously, ashamed of her actions. They stood silently, neither one speaking. Arnold walked over to her stoop and sat down. Helga sat beside him in silence, and then turned to look at him.

"Arnold, I-well, see it's just that- I mean," Helga's cheeks flushed with red, "It's just- your last letter-"

"Which one?" Arnold asked, while glaring at her. Helga felt his cold stare and folded her hands over her lap.

"The last one I ever replied to," Helga continued. Arnold took a deep breath while looking out into the street. "I read it, and got really mad, okay? I did write back to your letters, but I couldn't mail 'em! Pretty soon, it became a habit, and I stopped reading your letters altogether." Arnold's cold stare softened after her explanation.

"Helga, why didn't you just tell me how you felt instead of ignoring me and making me worry about you?" Arnold asked, sounding like a parent reprimanding their child.

"B-because!" Helga snapped with a frown. Arnold looked at her with half lidded eyes.

"Helga, we've always been honest with each other, what's changed so much that you can't even tell me?"

Helga crossed her arms and turned her head away from him. Arnold glared at her more annoyed this time, and then pulled her in to face him. Helga's heart pounded loudly enough for Arnold to hear. He looked closely into her eyes.

"Helga, just tell me," he asked gently.

"Oh, alright Football Head! Just stop touching me," Helga said as she shook his grip off her arms, "the truth is: I hated that you said you wanted me to date Brainy, and I thought maybe you…were over me and… and," Helga hesitated while relaxing her angry expression.

"And?" Arnold asked curiously.

"Criminy! What is this, 20/20?" Helga exclaimed while rising from her place on the steps. Arnold sighed sorrowfully and got up.

"What happened to us, Helga? We used to be able to tell each other everything," Arnold said as he prepared to walk away. Helga's eyes widened at his response. Arnold shook his head, and he began walking away.

Helga turned to run after him, "Arnold, wait," Helga pleaded as she reached to grab his arm. Arnold turned to face her with uncaring eyes.

"I-I… I'm really sorry, okay?" Helga said as she fiddled with her fingers, "I know you were really worried about me, it wasn't my intention to hurt you or anything, I just felt confused and upset, and I'm sorry."

Arnold smiled and turned around fully to face her. "Was that the 'and'?" Arnold asked. Helga nodded with a slight smile. Arnold reached out to hold her. Helga stiffened in his embrace; as she always did when they were children. Her heart fluttered swiftly in her chest. She felt at peace, and hugged him back. Arnold smiled, and slowly released.

"So, are we friends again?" Arnold joked. Helga rolled her eyes, keeping her smile.

"Shut up, Football Head," she said with an uncontrollable giggle. They smiled at each other bashfully, and said their 'goodnights.' Arnold took his time to walk back home with a silly grin plastered to his face.

_It sure feels good to be back home._

* * *

**Man, my parents are pissing me off right now! I haven't been able to do anything because they keep watching movies on the damn computer! But, finally, after much anticipation, I have finally uploaded this. Oh wait, I probably should've put this at the top... Chapter six is going to be really REALLY long, so watch out!**


	6. Guess Who's Coming Over?

**Okay, aside from this chapter being the longest, it was also the toughest. I kept tearing my notebook pages out and starting over, cuz I'm a real perfectionist. So, if you guys don't like it, go easy on me. **

Chapter 6: Guess Who's Coming Over?

* * *

Helga ran giddily to her room, closed her door, and ran to her closet. Her shrine didn't store a football shaped bust anymore, but instead stored boxes full of all her poetry dedicated to him, and it also had all his letters and pictures of them together as children. In the very center of her wall, she pasted a news article of Arnold, Gerald, and herself, photographed on the day they saved the neighborhood and the night she will never regret: her first true kiss after confessing her love for him on that FTi building. She immediately rummaged through her boxes, looking for Arnold's most recent letters that she had refused to open.

"Viola!" she exclaimed as she held the stacks of letters in her hand. She scattered them on the floor, searching for one specifically.

"What was I thinking ignoring Arnold's letters? Puh, I'm denser than Harold!" Helga said to herself, "C'mon! Where's that stupid letter?" Helga found it hard to look for anything in the dark, "Doi!" she exclaimed while smacking herself on the head, then turning on her light. She immediately spotted the letter and anxiously grabbed it and tore it open.

_Dear Helga,_

_I'm really worried about you. I haven't heard from you in almost six months now. Is everything okay? I've been writing to you but, I never get a reply. I'm beginning to think that you're really mad at me for something I said in my last letters. If so, please tell me._

_Anyway, I hope you get this because I want you to know that I'm coming home in two weeks, and I'm starting junior year with you and everyone a week after my return home. I'll see you soon._

_With Love,_

_Arnold_

Helga felt terrible, and she couldn't tear her eyes away from his letter. She folded the letter and put it back in its sleeve. Helga sighed sorrowfully as she prepared to get ready for bed.

"Criminy! How much dumber can I get?" Helga exclaimed while smacking her head with closed eyes.

* * *

That night, Arnold couldn't sleep; he lay on his bed wide awake thinking about her. He smiled as he replayed their embrace over and over in his head. But then, he suddenly stopped smiling.

_Wait, why was she dressed like that? And who was driving that car?_

Arnold rose up and rested his arms beside his legs. His heart jumped at the fear he had boggling around in his head.

_Was she on a date?_

Arnold looked at his clock that read _11:23._

_Maybe if I called and asked?_

Arnold stayed seated for a long time, hesitating to get up. Then he looked at his clock again that read _11:24_. He glared at it and threw himself back on his bed, pulling the covers to his chin.

_What's wrong with me? We're not together anymore; I just have to stop thinking so much about it and go to sleep._

Arnold forced his eyes closed for several moments, then opened them again to look at his clock.

_11:25. _He sighed, and then got out of bed.

_This is crazy! Why am I so bothered? Maybe it was just one of her friends! Right._

Arnold smiled, convinced of what he thought to be true. He looked straight ahead at his computer desk to look at a picture placed on his wall; a picture of him and Helga when they were eleven. He walked over and pulled it off the wall, sighing dreamily.

_Maybe she's still awake. I'll just ask her if she wants to hang out tomorrow._

Arnold placed the picture down and walked over to pick up his phone, but hesitated to dial. He frowned as he slowly put the phone down. "What am I doing? This is crazy!" he said softly to himself, "I can't put that kind of pressure on her, it wouldn't be fair if she was already dating someone else." He walked back to his bed, and sat down, staring at his feet. Arnold's eyes finally felt heavy as he yawned and went straight to sleep.

* * *

The sun woke him up before his alarm clock did. Arnold rubbed the sleep from his eyes and got up from bed. It was 6:30 in the morning, and the boarding house was still quiet. Arnold walked downstairs to the kitchen and prepared cereal for breakfast.

_RIIIIING._

Arnold looked over to the old green phone, surprised that anyone would be calling so early in the morning.

_RIIIIING._

Arnold walked over to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Arnold? Is that you?" the voice asked plainly.

"Yes, who is this?" Arnold asked.

"It's me, Arnie."

Arnold's face grew shocked and he hesitated to say anything. "Oh, hey Arnie, how are you?" Arnold asked with worried eyes. Arnie could be heard snorting loudly into the phone.

"Fine, I just called to tell you that my mom wants me to come over for a week," Arnie said plainly, "she say's it'd be good for me and everyone to spend time with my uncle and aunt."

"Oh, that's- great, Arnie," Arnold replied, squeezing the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, so their dropping me off later today," Arnie snorted loudly again, "they want to surprise your parents, and they asked me to tell you to keep it a secret."

"O-okay, I will," Arnold said it as if he was being tortured.

"Thanks," Arnie replied unenthusiastically, and hung up. Arnold sighed as he hung up the phone. Phil was walking downstairs after Arnold turned back into the kitchen.

"Hey Shortman, who was that?" Phil asked as he walked over to Arnold.

"It was Arnie, Grandpa," Arnold answered, "he says he's coming over today and staying for a week, and to not tell mom and dad because it's a surprise."

"And what a surprise!" Phil exclaimed, "how the heck are we going to hide that from your parents? We gotta prepare a room and get sheets and blankets for the little weirdo to sleep in! They'll catch on real quick! Looks like we'll have to keep him in your room." Arnold looked at his bowl of cereal disappointedly.

"It's okay, Grandpa," Arnold began, "he can stay in my room, that way my parents won't suspect anything." Phil cackled while patting Arnold on the shoulder.

"I'm only joking, Shortman! I'll take care of it, don't worry," Phil assured him. Arnold gave his Grandfather a weak smile, "It's only a week, what could happen?"

Later that day, Phil asked Arnold to go down to the store and buy a few groceries. As Arnold returned home, he walked into the kitchen to place the big brown bag on the table. The bag blocked most of his view, and as he began to put it down, he saw white blonde hair sticking up.

SNORT.

Arnold stared blankly at his cousin, who stared at the table. "Hey Arnie," Arnold greeted.

"Hey," Arnie replied. Arnie grew much taller and didn't have a little pot belly anymore. He was comparatively more toned than Arnold, but still slow. His face grew into his large nose but not as much, and he wore pale blue overalls over an orange-striped yellow shirt.

"Arnold! Where've you been?" Miles asked happily as he entered the kitchen, "your aunt and uncle were waiting for you, but had to leave; they went on vacation to a resort just a few miles away from here."

"Sorry dad, I was just getting some stuff Grandpa needed," Arnold answered. Arnie snorted as he pointed a finger at the brown bag.

"Your bag is leaking," Arnie said. Arnold lifted the bag and saw a wet spot forming at the corner. He pulled the items out only to find that an egg had fallen out and cracked open in the bag.

"Don't worry about it, son," Miles said as he put a hand on Arnold's shoulder, "listen, your aunt and uncle left you a gift! Isn't that nice of them?" Arnold looked blankly at his father, wondering what kind of a present they could have left for him. "Here," Miles reached into his pocket and pulled out four long tickets, "they got them for Christmas last year, but couldn't give them to you since we couldn't come home, remember?" Miles handed the tickets to Arnold who stared at them intently. He smiled wildly after realizing what they were.

"Oh man! Four tickets to Dino Land!" Arnold exclaimed excitedly. Stella entered the kitchen just then with a smile.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Our son just received his late Christmas present," Miles answered.

"Yeah! I can't wait to use these!" Arnold turned the tickets over and immediately frowned.

"What's wrong, dear?" Stella asked.

"They expire tomorrow," Arnold replied. Miles and Stella looked at each other worriedly. Arnie simply snorted, oblivious towards the conversation around him. Stella walked over to Arnold and rested a comforting hand on his arm.

"Well sweetheart, it's only noon," Stella began, "you still have eleven hours before it closes for the day." Stella smiled and winked at her son who smiled wildly in return and hugged his mother tightly.

"I'll go get ready right now and call Gerald!" Arnold exclaimed before he turned to go upstairs.

"Oh wait, why don't you take Arnie along?" Stella offered. Arnold stopped and looked at Arnie who blinked with one eye after the other.

"Um, yeah that'd be great," Arnold replied, "you want to go with me to Dino Land, Arnie?"

"Okay," Arnie replied plainly while shrugging his arms.

Arnold called Gerald and told him to ask Phoebe to come along. Gerald called Phoebe, who already had plans with Rhonda and the girls to go to the mall, but wanted to spend more time with Gerald and Arnold. So, Phoebe cancelled, and being the honest girl she is, told Rhonda the truth. Then Rhonda decided it was a good idea to call everyone up and tell them to go to Dino Land and surprise Arnold. She thought it would be good for everyone to spend time together like the old days, before school starts.

They arrived at the entrance at 1 p.m., and hurriedly ran to line up for their first ride. Arnold had to stop every few minutes for Arnie, who walked unenthusiastically everywhere they went. As they proceeded to walk to the line for the first ride, they were surprised.

"Finally!" Rhonda exclaimed while rolling her eyes, "I was beginning to think you'd never show up." Arnold, Gerald, and Phoebe smiled in amazement, while Arnie just stood quietly. The whole gang was behind Rhonda smiling widely as they all gathered around Arnold to greet him.

"Arnold, you got so tall!" Sheena said.

"Dang, Arnold! You can reach my shoulder now!" Stinky laughed. Arnold laughed heartily as everyone bombarded him with questions.

"How was your trip?"

"What'd you bring back for me?"

"How were the girls over there?"

"Did you really live in a jungle?"

"What'd you eat every day?"

Arnold couldn't comprehend it all; he chuckled sweetly and began answering all their questions. Afterwards, the gang headed to the line for the rollercoaster and informed Arnold about what they've been up to since he left. Stinky and Sid were still very good friends while Eugene and Sheena kept a close friendship. Lila and Stinky constantly flirted with each other, but never actually dated. Harold became Hillwood High's best quarter back, and had made it clear that he was interested in Rhonda, who of coarse was disgusted. Nadine and Rhonda were the school gossips and let Arnold in on everything about Hillwood High, except about Helga and Brainy. That's when he suddenly realized Helga wasn't there.

"C'mon guys, let's go line up before it gets too long!" Harold exclaimed and ran to the entrance. Everyone followed after while Arnold stayed behind, looking around. Rhonda stood next to him with a charming smile.

"Come on, Arnold," she said sweetly, "what's the matter?" Arnold looked up at Rhonda.

"Where's Helga? I mean, I'm really happy everyone came but, I would've thought she wanted to come along too," Arnold said sheepishly.

"Oh, don't worry," Rhonda replied with a slight chuckle in her tone, "she said she'd be here around two or so, you know how late she always is to everything." Arnold smiled and continued to walk with Rhonda to the line. As they waited in line, they talked endlessly about what they've been doing. Arnie stayed quiet while snorting and sometimes glancing towards Lila, absentmindedly. As soon as Lila would take notice, he'd avert his eyes to the floor. Lila was a very attractive young lady; with doughy eyes and a petite figure, and her hair was still braided in pigtails, only longer. Her clothing was always sensual but modest. Next to Rhonda, she was the most popular girl in school.

"Hey Rhonda," Sid asked, "Did you invite Curly too? Cause I don't see him here." Rhonda's face turned sour while she raised her hands to her hips.

"Please! I'm not speaking to him, remember?" Rhonda exclaimed while crossing her arms irritably, "Besides, who wants to hang around an annoying psychopath?"

Sid placed a questionable finger to his chin, "I don't know Rhonda, Curlys' mellowed out a lot since junior high; I think he's pretty cool," Sid replied. Rhonda scoffed and turned away. Arnold noticed Rhonda's scowl and smiled to himself.

_Helga's right, it __**is**__ obvious._

Rhonda's cell phone began ringing just then, and she immediately searched through her purse, and flipped it open. "Hello?" Rhonda answered, "Oh, we're in line for the first ride- you know, the new one that just opened." Arnold listened closely to Rhonda's conversation, but found it hard since everyone was talking and laughing loudly. "Well, we've only been in line for thirty minutes, maybe you guys can still get in, I mean-" Rhonda stopped to listen, "alright fine, we'll meet you at the end," Rhonda closed her phone and stored it back in her purse.

"Who was that?" Sid asked. Arnold moved closer to listen as Rhonda sighed.

"Helga," Rhonda replied, "she got a ride with Brainy and wants to wait for us at the end of this ride."

"Brainy?" Arnold asked, surprising Rhonda who turned to face him. Rhonda chuckled nervously.

"Well, yes," she said loudly, shooting glances towards the group, "We've all gotten rides from Brainy, uh-haven't we?" Everyone hesitated until Arnold turned to the group, waiting for an answer.

"Uh, yeah, yeah! Sure! All the time" they all said while nodding. Arnold raised a suspicious brow to them.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride, Brainy," Helga said with arms crossed, "hope I didn't piss off your mom." Brainy shook his head with a bashful smile.

"My mom's ok, I told her I'd spend time with her tomorrow," Brainy replied, "besides, we have a whole week before school starts."

Helga and Brainy proceeded to the Dino Land entrance, and headed straight for the rollercoaster, where everyone waited for them. They stood by the exit and talked, which was new for Helga. Even after going on a date with him the night before, she still felt awkward about having a conversation with him.

"So, you won't believe who came to see me last night after you left," Helga said. Brainy looked up at her with a smile.

"Who?" Brainy asked. Helga hesitated, and rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"Arnold," Helga answered. Brainy gulped as his smile faded, and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Oh," Brainy replied, looking down. Helga crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Relax, Brainiac! It wasn't a big deal; he just got home and stopped by to say hi, that's all!" Helga exclaimed, now regretting to have told him. She couldn't understand why she felt bad about telling him, but with the helpless look across Brainy's face, she wanted to reverse it.

"Um- listen, Brainy," Helga began, "I'm not-"

"Hey guys!" Nadine shouted. The whole group was walking behind her with satisfied smiles and flushed faces. Helga's heart pounded hard after noticing Arnold at the very end with Arnie.

"It's about time you got here!" Rhonda replied with an obnoxious tone, and then pinched Helga on the arm who winced at the pain.

"What the hell, Rhondaloid?" Helga screeched.

"Stop telling Arnold about my personal _interests_," Rhonda whispered to Helga. Helga rolled her eyes and pulled Rhonda close to her.

"Why didn't you tell me Arnold would be here?" Helga hissed. Rhonda gave a devilish smile.

"Oh my, did I forget to tell you? Gee must have _slipped_ my mind," Rhonda said sarcastically. She freed her arms from Helga's grip and walked away while whispering '_payback's a bitch_.' Arnold walked up to Helga with a smile.

"Hey Helga," Arnold greeted sweetly, then turned to Brainy, "hey Brainy." Arnie's eyes widened at Helga's matured figure.

"H-hey, Football Head, I didn't expect to see you here," Helga replied nervously. Brainy looked to Helga then to Arnold, and noticed the familiar smiles they gave one another. Arnie walked away with a slight glare directed to Arnold.

"I guess we should catch up with the rest of the guys," Arnold said while pointing a thumb towards them. Helga blushed and began to rub her arm.

"Y-yeah, definitely!" Helga finally said. Brainy began to breathe harder than usual as he followed behind Helga and Arnold. He knew she wasn't completely over him, and he wanted her to be happy; however at the same time he wanted to be with her. He slowly calmed his breathing on his own, and balled his hands into fists as he marched up behind Helga. Helga and Arnold were smiling at each other while talking, but were interrupted by Brainy resting an arm over Helga's shoulder.

"S-so, Arnold! How was your trip? We're dating now," Brainy said nervously. Helga looked at Brainy curious as to what he was up to. Arnold's smile changed to a slightly shocked expression.

"What was _that_?" Helga asked while shoving Brainy's arm off her shoulder. Brainy wanted to tell her that he wasn't prepared to give her up. He wanted to tell her that the kiss she planted on his cheek last night was heavenly, and he couldn't stop thinking about her. But, he was too shocked at himself for what he'd just done. This is what it must feel like to not want to give someone up.

"Uh-," Brainy hesitated, "I'm just letting him know what's going on, that's all." Helga raised an eyebrow to him and cleared her throat.

"Well, unless you want a beating from Ol' Betsy here, I suggest you keep your hands to yourself," Helga hissed and continued to walk while Brainy smiled bashfully at her. Arnold ran to catch up with Helga who was stomping away.

"Helga, wait up!" Arnold cried, "You and Brainy are dating now?" Helga looked shyly at the ground, then to Arnold who anticipated her answer.

"Well- not exactly," Helga rubbed the back of her neck, "we just went on one date last night." Arnold looked down.

_I knew it._ He quickly looked back up at her with a smile. "Well, I think it's great that you did Helga," Arnold finally replied, "How was it?" Helga smiled weakly at him, and then continued walking to catch up with the group as she explained her date with Brainy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rhonda had left the group to go to the restroom. As she exited, she stopped at the fountain to get a drink of water.

"Isn't that why you went to the restroom in the first place?" a voice behind her asked obnoxiously. Rhonda turned around to face him, and scoffed.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Rhonda asked. Curly's arms were crossed as he glared at her.

"Let's just say a friend informed me and since I happen to have a seasonal pass, I decided to invite myself," Curly replied, "You know Rhonda, despite what you may think, I _am_ friends with Arnold." Rhonda glared at him and prepared to walk away. Curly sighed as he turned to follow her. "I guess you're still pissed at me after all this time, huh?"

"Get lost, freak," Rhonda hissed.

"C'mon Rhonda, it was ages ago! Just get over it already!" Curly exclaimed. Rhonda irritably turned to face him and pointed a finger to his chest.

"For your information, Curly, I am _not_ mad at what you may think to be true," Rhonda explained while poking her finger on his chest, "and secondly, it wasn't _ages_ ago, it was last year! Now, get lost!"

Curly looked at her quizzically as she continued to walk away. "Okay, Rhonda! If you're not mad about it, why have you stopped inviting me to your parties? And why aren't you talking to me anymore? You're acting like your jealous or something!" Curly exclaimed. Rhonda's eyes popped at his response, and she turned to face him again.

"Jealous? How dare you make an assumption like that! I hate your stupid guts!" Rhonda shouted as people began to turn to look at her, "You are the last person I would ever be jealous of!" Curly crossed his arms as he raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Okay, if that's how you feel then-"

"I mean, so what if you and Susan went out for like, a week! And then went all the way with her! She's a tramp anyway! Anyone could have her!" Rhonda continued, louder this time. Curly's arms dropped to his sides with a lost expression.

"But, Rhonda-"

"For me, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, to be interested in someone like _you, _is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard! Yet, you have the nerve to accuse _me_ of being jealous?"

Curly cleared his throat, and began looking around. Rhonda glanced over her shoulder only to notice that everyone around them was staring.

"Ahem," Rhonda immediately grabbed Curly by the arm and dragged him behind the restroom. "Listen, Curly! I want you to leave me alone, okay? If anyone finds out about me conversing with you, I'll have Helga rip your scrawny neck off your head."

Curly grabbed Rhonda's hand to let it loose from his shirt. "Well sweetheart, for _your_ information, that's what I was just about to tell you before you went into your hysterical rant." Rhonda's glare relaxed into a shocked and embarrassed look.

"W-what?" Rhonda asked.

"Like I was trying to say before- if that's how _you_ feel, then why don't you leave _me_ alone? I'm tired of hearing about how much you hate me all the time!"

Rhonda was speechless as Curly lightly pushed her aside and continued to walk away from her. She stood quietly, looking down at her feet, and breathed in deeply.

* * *

"I just don't get why Brainy would do that," Helga explained to Arnold as they waited with everyone in line for the next ride, "I mean he was always pretty abrasive when we were younger, but he's never done that before." Arnold chuckled lightly.

"Maybe he's afraid I'm trying to win you back or something," Arnold joked. Helga smiled while lightly shoving him to move forward. "It's really weird to hear him talk though."

"You think _that's_ weird, you should've heard his laugh," Helga replied. Arnie was standing behind them, snorting and glaring in disgust. Harold and Sid were giving Stinky a noogie while the rest of the gang was laughing. Rhonda stomped towards them while pushing everyone behind them aside.

"Geez, Rhonda! What happened to you? Did the turd up your ass refuse to come out?" Helga joked, and made everyone laugh.

"No! I just encountered an uninvited guest!" Rhonda replied. Curly was directly behind Rhonda, and shoved her aside to greet Arnold. "Why I never!"

"Hey Arnold, how's it going?" Curly said merrily as if there wasn't a steaming girl behind him. He then nodded at Helga who simply ignored his gesture.

"I'm doing great, Curly," Arnold replied with a smile, "what's new with you?"

"Not much, just dodging a few bullets every now and then!" Curly said, making Rhonda scoff loudly.

They all proceeded to get on the ride while continuing to catch up. Arnold and Helga were glued to each other the rest of the day; talking about everything they've missed out since Helga stopped writing. Gerald and Phoebe quieted their friends every time they tried to tease them. They were so drawn to one another that they didn't realize that Brainy wasn't present.

"Wait, where'd Brainy go?" Arnold asked as they walked to the exit. Helga's heart dropped just then, and she looked about her to try and find him.

"Let me call him up," Helga replied while whipping out her cell phone. Arnold noticed at the corner of his eye that Brainy was already walking towards them with something in his hand.

"Hey, Brainiac!" Helga exclaimed through her phone, "We came here together, so I expect us to leave together, bucko!" She turned to face Arnold with a suddenly calm face. "He didn't pick up, so I left a message-"

"Here Helga," Brainy said as he handed a bouquet of daisies to her. Helga's eyes popped at the sudden gesture.

"Um, thank you?" Helga replied quizzically. Arnold stared at the bouquet, then to Brainy who was smiling bashfully. "What's it for?" Helga asked.

"It's an apology," Brainy began, "I didn't mean to surprise you like that earlier, I'm sorry."

Helga sighed while rolling her eyes. "Brainy, you're such a dweeb!" Helga continued to walk towards the exit, leaving Arnold and Brainy behind to stare blankly at each other.

"So, I gather you guys are just starting to date?" Arnold asked nervously. Brainy nodded and began to follow after Helga. Arnold blinked and continued to head to the exit.

Rhonda gave the group a ride home in her limo. She insisted that Curly walk home and begged Arnold to go along with her, but he refused, and wanted to walk home alone. Rhonda pulled Arnold close.

"So, you want me to take your freaky cousin home?" Rhonda whispered.

"If it's no trouble, I mean, he's completely harmless," Arnold explained, "I just- I really want to walk home alone right now." Rhonda noticed Arnold's sadness, and patted him on the back.

"Okay, Arnold," Rhonda said sweetly, "I understand."

As Brainy was passing by in his car, Helga looked up and noticed Arnold walking home by himself.

"Uh, Brainy, could you pull over?" Helga asked. Brainy pulled in and parked a few feet away from Arnold. "Thanks, Brains! I think I'll walk the rest of the way home, okay?" Brainy's face turned gloomy, and he refused to look back to see her run up to Arnold. He couldn't even call out to her to remind her that she had left her bouquet of daisies on her seat.

"Hey, Football Head," Helga said as she closed the car door. Arnold looked up at her, and watched Brainy drive away.

"Why aren't you going with Brainy?" Arnold asked. Helga shrugged and began walking over to Arnold.

"I just didn't feel like it, okay?" Helga replied. Arnold smiled while looking down.

"Whatever you say, Helga."

They walked for about half an hour, talking and laughing, until a green Packard pulled up in front of them. "Hey Shortman, what're you doing walking in the dark?" Phil asked.

"Helga and I felt like walking home tonight, Grandpa," Arnold replied.

"Well, high tail it in the car, it's almost after curfew," Phil demanded and Arnold and Helga got in the car.

"What were you doing out so late, Grandpa? Were you looking for me?" Arnold asked. Phil began laughing heartily.

"I had to drop off Pookie at her dance class tonight, remember?" Phil said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot she took up Tango lessons," Arnold said while giggling. Helga sat nervously behind them, and stared out the window only to notice that Phil forgot to drop her off first.

"Alright Shortman, home sweet home," Phil said as he shut off the car.

"Uh, Grandpa…?" Arnold said as he looked over at Helga who stared blankly at them with half lidded eyes.

"Ohohoh, right!" Phil laughed as he smacked himself on the head, "I forgot all about your little friend!"

"Um, actually, Grandpa," Arnold looked at Helga and winked, "I can take her home; it's just down the street." Phil looked at Arnold with a smile.

"Alright, Shortman." Arnold and Helga began to walk down the street.

"Thanks, Football Head," Helga said as they turned on her street.

"Anytime," Arnold answered, and noticed Helga's vague expression, "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Helga replied. Arnold wasn't convinced and stopped walking. Helga turned around to face him. "What? I said I'm fine!"

"Helga, remember when I said last night that we used to tell each other everything? Well you're obviously upset and you're not telling me why."

"Shut up, Football Head!" Helga snapped. Arnold sighed and walked over to Helga, reaching for her arms.

"C'mon, what's bugging you?" Helga looked down, embarrassed.

"It's just-," Helga sighed, "I just- I mean- I-I just want to say that," Helga looked up at Arnold bashfully.

_I love you, Arnold! I don't want this night to end! After today, I finally realized I can never get over you! You're my one and only true love!_

"I had a really great time today, and I'm really glad that you came along," Helga said with a slight smile. Arnold smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Me too, Helga," Arnold said softly, causing Helga to sigh girlishly. They continued to walk to her house. As they reached her steps, Helga turned to Arnold who stared at her bashfully.

"Thanks for walking me home," Helga said, and quickly reached in to lightly kiss him on the lips. Arnold stood in shock as his cheeks began to turn red. Helga smiled, and walked inside her house.

Arnold stood silently for several moments, and walked back home with a dazed smile on his face.

* * *

I told you the next chapter would be long! I'm a woman of my word.


	7. You Do Like Me Though

**Man, I typed a lot slower today. this time it took me two hours. It usually only takes one. Well, anywho, i wrote the seventh chapter based off of something my grandma told me. it still realates to the story, and Arnie's week long visit. By the way,I intended to make this T rated, but saw no point in the very beginning, but as the story goes further, i'm probably going to change the rating.**

**ENJOY ^_^!**

* * *

Chapter 7: You Do Like Me Though…

Later that night, after returning home from Dino Land, Brainy had dinner with his parents who noted his gloomy expression.

"Everything alright?" his father asked. Brainy was leaning his palm against his cheek while stabbing his food with a fork.

"Uh huh," Brainy said with a weak nod. His mother entered the dining room with a pie in hand.

"Brainy, I've never seen you look so down, you're sure everything's alright?" his mother asked as she placed the pie on the table. Brainy nodded again; staring at his food. His mother and father gave each other knowing glances and his mother turned round to go back into the kitchen.

"Son?" his father asked, making Brainy look up at him with sad eyes "is it… lady trouble?" Brainy's eyes widened, causing his father to smile. "Let me guess," his father relaxed in his chair, tapping a finger to his chin, "that young lady that broke all those glasses we paid for?"

Brainy blushed as a smile began to form, and he nodded. His father smiled contently, happy that he guessed correctly. "So, what's the problem?"

Brainy looked down, placing his fork down on the plate. "Her old flame came back from his trip," Brainy replied. His father looked at him worriedly, and rose from his seat at the far end of the table to sit next to his son.

"Look son, I'm going to tell you a story," he began as he placed a loving hand over Brainy's shoulder, "see there was this cute girl me and my best friend both liked very much. It was the summer of 1969, and we were really good friends until she came along, not that it was a bad thing, but it made me realize a lot of things. This girl was a real klutz, but still very sweet and charming. I gave her a lot of hints about my feelings towards her, but she never caught on; plus she was in love with my best friend. So, it never occurred to her that someone else liked her.

"My friend didn't do much to prove to her that he liked her, but she still loved him. I wanted to be the bigger man and push him to tell her, but I didn't want to give her up at the same time."

Brainy's heart pounded at the familiar feeling he had earlier.

"I gave it my all, and held her close to me, telling her exactly how I felt."

Brainy's eyes shot out of his sockets in shock. "Really? What'd she say?" Brainy asked.

"Well," his father continued as he put his hands on his knees, "after I let her go, she said she just didn't feel that way about me, and that she would always love me as a friend." Brainy looked down disappointedly.

"Now now, that's not the end of the story," his father said as he pointed a finger to his son, "she was moving to California with her parents, and my best friend didn't try to stop her. The girl was sad, she cried many times on my shoulder because of that jerk. So, I marched up to him and asked him why he would give her up just like that? And that prideful bastard said he didn't want to put that kind of pressure on her. So, I told him that if he truly loved her or cared at all, he would be there for her like I was."

Brainy looked back up at his father with curious eyes.

"Look son, I knew she was in love with my friend, but I still held on to the end. I didn't give up like he did, because I knew how I felt about her. And when I knew there was no changing her feelings towards me, I gave up. Because if you truly love someone, you'll let them go."

Brainy looked down at his feet, then back to his father. "If you really like this girl, then you'll hold on 'til the end, and who knows? Maybe she'll come running to you instead of this other boy."

Brainy smiled at his father and embraced him. His father laughed softly and hugged him back.

* * *

He was mad, although he never expressed it or showed it, he was really mad. Arnie didn't want to visit his cousin, much less stay over for a week. After his last visit when he was twelve, he never wanted to see Arnold again. He liked Helga a lot; he loved her, as he once confessed, but couldn't get her to notice that he even existed. After finding out that they were officially together, Arnie labeled his cousin as a backstabber, but never told him how he felt. At least until his last visit to Hillwood.

It all started five years ago, before Arnold left and was still with Helga; Arnie came to visit for two weeks. The couple always hung out in Arnold's room: talking, flirting, and working on homework. Arnie tried to keep his cool and not let it bother him. He wanted to be happy for Arnold, but he couldn't get over the thought that maybe Arnold was doing it on purpose. It made him sick to his stomach.

No one knew how he felt since his reaction towards everything was always calm. The day before Arnie would return home, he decided to confront Helga. She had been waiting outside of the Sunset Arms for Arnold, who had gone with Gerald to the market. Helga wanted to surprise him in his room, but was far too anxious to wait inside. Arnie was packing up his things in his room, and heard Phil telling Helga to come inside, and she refused. Arnie walked downstairs as soon as he heard Helga's voice. He opened the door and snorted loudly behind her. Helga frowned while raising her palms against her cheeks.

"Hey," Arnie greeted. Helga looked away towards Green Meats, hoping to see Arnold come around the corner.

"Helga, we need to talk," Arnie continued.

"Oh brother!" Helga said as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"After finding out about you and Arnold, I realized my feelings for you have gotten stronger," he said unconvincingly, and sat beside her. Helga's eyes popped and she rested her arms over her lap.

"You- what?" Helga hissed scornfully.

"I told you before that I love you," Arnie continued.

"Criminy! Not _this_ again!" Helga exclaimed, "listen Arnie, get it through your thick skull, I don't like you that way, okay?"

Arnie's eyes widened a little at her response. He leaned in close with a smirk.

"You do like me though…," Arnie asked, almost excitedly. Helga crossed her arms and sighed.

"That's not what I _meant_, you moron!" Helga snapped, "Look, Arnold and I are together now and you're just going to have to acc-!"

Arnie had pulled Helga in for a kiss. Helga muffled a disgusted grunt and forced him off. She then knocked him over the stoop while gripping her fists tightly.

"What the hell, you freak? Are you crazy or something? Ugh, yuck!" Helga spat while wiping her lips vigorously, "I ought a beat the crap out of you for pulling a stunt like that!"

"What's going on?" a voiced asked next to them. Helga and Arnie turned to face Gerald and Arnold who stood quietly as Arnie got himself back up. Helga folded her arms across her chest uncomfortably, and glared at him.

"Your freak cousin just laid one on me without warning!" Helga spat again.

Gerald's jaws dropped while Arnold gave Arnie a sharp glare, and walked up to him. "Is that true, Arnie?" Arnold asked slowly.

"You're not the one who should be mad, Arnold. In fact, I'm the one who should be mad," Arnie replied as Arnold's eyes widened in shock. "I loved Helga first, and you snaked her from me," Arnie continued as he placed an accusing finger on Arnold's chest. Arnold glared at him more angrily and put Arnie's hand down.

"Wait a minute, I didn't snake her from you! You'd have to be with her first in order for me to take her away," Arnold defended, "Besides, I didn't start going out with her just to hurt you, I really like her." Helga turned around and sighed dreamily.

"That's beside the point, Arnold," Arnie said more irritated, "You wanted to get back at me for going out with Lila two years ago, and so you went out with Helga to get even, didn't you?" Arnold raised an eyebrow to him and chuckled.

"Arnie, don't you think you're being overly dramatic?" Arnold asked, trying not to laugh. Arnie pushed Arnold, making him stumble over and nearly falling, until Gerald caught him and pulled him up.

"What's your problem, man?" Gerald exclaimed. Arnold balled his hands into fists and scowled at his cousin.

"Arnie, why are you acting like this all of a sudden? My relationship with Helga never bothered you before?" Arnold asked.

"You knew I had feelings for her, but you went out with her anyway," Arnie said as he moved closer to Arnold, "then you rubbed it in my face the whole time I was here."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Suck it up, loser!" Helga mocked as she walked over to Arnold, "Arnie, it doesn't matter what you say or do, okay? I don't like you, I will never like you, I mean, I can barely stand to _look_ at you!"

Helga looped her arm in Arnolds' and dragged him back inside. Gerald followed after while shaking his head. Arnie stayed below the stoop for a long time; not moving an inch until it got dark.

* * *

Later that night, Arnold knocked softly on Arnie's door. "Come in," Arnie said. He sat on his bed with a suitcase beside him; he looked ready to leave that very moment.

"Hey Arnie," Arnold greeted while holding the door knob, "Look, I'm really sorry about today; I had no idea you still harbored feelings for Helga." Arnie stared hard at the wooden floor as Arnold approached him and sat on the bed. "You know I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you, and the whole thing with Lila, well, it did bug me at the time, but it was out of my control, you know? I mean, she liked you instead, and I know you didn't purposefully go out with her just to hurt me." Arnie looked up at him with half lidded eyes. "I'm not the type of person to hold a grudge, and I especially don't want you to believe that I would go out with Helga just to stab you in the back." Arnie stared at him with unconvinced eyes. "C'mon! You can't really believe that I would do something like that on purpose?" Arnie jumped off the bed and turned his back to Arnold.

Arnold frowned while getting off the bed, "Look Arnie, this is crazy! I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way, I didn't do it intentionally, okay? I swear."

Arnie looked over his shoulder and stared at Arnold, more calmly. "But, Helga and I are together now, and well…," Arnold rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he hesitated, "I'd really appreciate it if you didn't kiss her again." Arnie continued to stare blankly. "Arnie, please try to understand, I wasn't trying to hurt you! I'm with her because I fell for her too, okay?" Arnie crossed his arms over his chest and stared at him.

"Hey Shortman, it's almost ten! What're you two still doing up?" Phil interrupted. Arnold looked to his Grandfather then to Arnie, who still looked mad.

"We were just saying goodnight," Arnie replied. Arnold looked at him worriedly and stared at his feet.

"Well, okay then," Phil said cheerfully, "Goodnight!"

The next morning, Arnie boarded his bus and sat at the far end. He looked out his window as a familiar chime rang in his head. A story his father once told him on Valentine's Day:

"_I loved that girl, and so did my best friend. But, she left before I could tell her how I felt. My friend told me 'if you truly loved her or cared at all, you would have held on 'til the end,' because that's what it means to truly love someone."_

* * *

**And so the nightmare of Arnie's return begins. Mwuahahahaha!**


	8. Luscious Pink Panties

**OH My God! Brainy and Arnie's dad used to be friends when they were younger! Holy cow! Hehehe, I have so much more in store for this story. Just wait til they start school, that's gonna be fun!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Luscious Pink Panties

They were sitting at a candle lit table drinking fine wine. Her hair was curled and fell gently on her shoulders. Her eyelashes batted at him flirtatiously as she laced her fingers to her chin.

"Arnold, I'm so glad we finally talked things over and decided to be together," she said sweetly. Arnold reached his hand across the table to hold hers.

"Me too," he said softly, "I don't think I could have ever pictured life without you, Helga."

They leaned in slowly for a kiss, until a loud bang came in from outside. They both turned their shocked faces to the entrance. A large and muscular figure knocked down the door, approached them, and kicked their table over. They held each other close as the muscular figure leaned down, breathing heavily. Arnold's heart skipped a beat after taking in the familiar face.

"Brainy?" he exclaimed. Helga gasped with a hand to her mouth. Brainy was large and tall; he wore only a pair of jeans with no shirt, and an angry glare across his face. He breathed heavily after glancing at Helga's sensuous physique; her dress was short and black, and hugged the curves of her body. She held Arnold close in fear. Brainy wheezed out of control and pulled out his inhaler to breathe it in. Arnold and Helga looked at him with dumbfounded eyes.

Brainy drummed his chest and screeched almost like Godzilla. Arnold covered Helga in an attempt to protect her. Brainy reached an arm over to Arnold and grabbed him by his collar to lift him. Arnold struggled to free himself from Brainy's grip, but failed. Brainy screeched again and threw him across the room. Arnold hit the wall and fell against his chest. Helga reached a longing hand and began to run after him, but Brainy grabbed her arm and pulled her into him. She tried to shove him away and began hitting him, but it only made him angry. Brainy picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Arnold came to and looked up to find his girl who was draped over Brainy's broad shoulders. He got up and ran after them.

"Helga!" he cried out. Helga was hitting Brainy against his back, which had no effect, and then she looked out over to her beloved.

"Arnold!"

Brainy was stomping away, not looking back to Arnold who was running after him.

"Helga!" he shouted again. Helga's voice sounded further away as she cried back for him and then grew dark and silent.

HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD!

Arnold's eyes opened wide and he rose out of bed with his heart beating fast.

_What the hell was that?_

He held his head with one hand and yawned. It was seven o' clock in the morning; a beautiful Sunday morning. As he got dressed, he shuttered at the thought of a buff Brainy.

_Why would I have a dream like that?_

He continued downstairs to the kitchen and greeted his parents and grandfather.

"Mornin' sport," his father said as he sipped his coffee while reading the newspaper. Phil was seated beside him reading another section of the paper. "Good morning sweet heart," Stella said sweetly as she stirred a pot of oatmeal over the stove. Arnold took a seat beside Phil and looked around quickly with a relieved sigh.

_At least he's not here yet_.

Phil lowered his paper to look at Arnold. "What's new in the world, Shortman?"

"Nothing really," Arnold began to blush after remembering his kiss with Helga last night, "I just had a really weird dream."

"Really? What kinda dream?" Phil asked averting his eyes back to the paper.

"Well," Arnold shuttered again at the memory, "I was having a romantic dinner with Helga and-,"

"Your skinny friend with the one eyebrow? Woo, that is a weird dream!" Phil interrupted while rolling his eyes. Arnold gave his grandfather a reprimanding look, making Phil chuckle. "Sorry, Shortman! Go on."

"The weird part wasn't the romantic dinner, it was what happened next," Arnold nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "Brainy knocked the door down and looked really big and masculine."

Miles began laughing heartily as he dropped his paper on the table. Phil, Arnold and Stella looked at him with wide eyes. Miles wiped a small tear from his eye and turned to them.

"Sorry son, it's just that Brainy used to be a patient of mine at the hospital, and he's just so skinny! It's hard to picture him as _masculine_," Miles said, giggling in between breaths.

"Right," Arnold continued, "I thought the same thing, but _this_ Brainy was really aggressive and mean. He lifted me up and tossed me across the room." Miles laughed louder, making the family turn to look at him again.

"Anyway, he grabbed Helga over his shoulder and carried her off," Arnold continued.

"Well Shortman, it sounds like you have the sickness," Phil said calmly.

"Sickness?" Arnold asked.

"Yeah, your love sick over your little friend with the one eyebrow! Heheh," Phil joked but Arnold wasn't amused.

"Arnold," Stella began, "sometimes dreams help us to interpret our true feelings from a subconscious level." Arnold blushed while starring down bashfully. "Dreams can tell us what we secretly already know, is this Brainy a friend of Helga's?" Stella continued while placing a bowl of oatmeal in front of him.

"Well, not exactly," Arnold frowned as he continued, "they've actually just started dating."

Phil's eyes popped and he slammed the paper on the table. "Oh Arnold! I thought you took care of that the other night when I told you to- oh uh," Phil hesitated to continue after shooting glances at Miles and Stella, "uh- never mind, it's none of my business, heheh," he said nervously while lifting his paper back up.

"I did talk to her Grandpa, but I kind of- well- I felt bad since I got there after their date," Arnold replied nervously. Phil sighed disappointedly.

"Guess you're up the creak without a paddle, Shortman," Phil said and folded the paper as he rose from his seat and left the kitchen. Arnold sighed deeply and began eating his breakfast. Arnie walked in just then and sat across from Arnold and Miles.

"Good morning, Arnie," Miles greeted, "How'd you sleep last night?" Arnie gave a loud snort and said: "It was okay."

Stella served Arnie a bowl of oatmeal and he looked at it questionably. "Is it plain?" Arnie asked.

"Only yours, since I know you like it plain flavored," Stella answered cheerfully.

SNORT.

"Thanks." Arnie began taking large spoonfuls into his mouth as Miles and Arnold stared with wide eyes.

"Ahem! So Arnold, what's on the agenda for today?" Miles asked.

"I'm going down to the store to buy some school supplies later, then staying home to rest a little, I mean I haven't really relaxed since we got back."

"That's jet lag for you," Miles said, "alright, go ahead and rest today son." Miles leaned in to Arnold's ear, "We'll keep Arnie busy today, don't worry," Miles whispered.

"Thanks, Dad, that's-whew, thank you," Arnold replied with a relieved smile.

* * *

Helga slept in again, and was awoken by her mother. "Helga! It's almost noon, get up!" Helga growled as she pulled the covers over her head. "Helga!"

"Alright! I'm up, criminy!" Helga shouted, "Man, right when it was getting good, too." She lazily got out of bed and walked over to her closet to find something to wear. She picked a pink T-shirt and blue jeans, and pushed her clothing aside to go deeper into her closet. She dreamily stared at the picture of her and Arnold pasted on the wall and sat on her knees.

"Oh Arnold, how I dream of you embracing me with your gorgeous arms again and shower you with my love! How I wish I could repeat last night's kiss over and over again!" She let out a girlish sigh and lay on her back, "What I wouldn't give to be with you once more and parade our love to the world!" Helga's eyes flashed happily as she reached for her notebook and pen.

_I'm back!_

* * *

Rhonda was shopping for school supplies sporting an outfit too sensual for casual shopping. She wore a red tank top and a black skirt with matching black ballerina shoes. Yes, Ms. Lloyd loved to shop in style, also hoping to attract attention from many young men. Once she was done, she began walking home since it was only a few yards away. Two young men were joking and shoving each other, approaching Rhonda who could care less unless they were paying attention to her. They began to run after one another and unknowingly pushed Rhonda to the ground. She fell hard on the cement floor and hissed in pain after feeling a sharp pain in her knee. She looked over to find a large gash across her knee and gasped. The cut was nearly four inches long and bled profusely. Rhonda struggled to get herself back up and began to limp back home. Surprisingly, she did not cry or complain as she always did; she preferred to do that as soon as she got home.

However, the walk home was painful to her and she could not bear it after limping only a few feet. "When I find those idiots, I'm going to have Daddy sue them!" Rhonda said through gritted teeth. She spotted a small stoop and sat down. Rhonda began looking through her purse and took out her cell phone.

"Oh great! It's dead!" She exclaimed and threw the phone back in her purse. Rhonda sat for several minutes not moving from her spot as her knee continued to bleed.

"Rhonda?" a male voice asked.

She looked up to the voice calling her name and stared at him with a shocked expression.

"Rhonda, what happened? Are you okay?" he asked.

"Go away, Curly! It's none of your business!" Rhonda shouted.

"But you're bleeding! Don't you want some help to get to a hospital or something?" Curly asked worriedly.

"No! Now go away!" Rhonda demanded. Curly glared at her in annoyance and walked over to her. Rhonda's heart pounded fast as Curly came closer. "What're you-?"Rhonda began. Curly leaned over and picked her up, "No! Put me down this instant! I don't want your help!" she shouted.

"Put a sock in it already! I'm not gonna hurt you!" Curly shouted back. Rhonda's face blushed brightly in embarrassment as Curly carried her home. Their faces were close to one another, and it made her heart beat hard. Curly kicked the door gently attempting to knock with his foot. The butler answered the door and looked shocked. He widened the door to let Curly in with Rhonda and he ran over to them in dismay.

"Do you have a first aid kit or something?" Curly asked the butler. Rhonda stayed silent as the butler immediately ran to the bathroom to find it. Curly grabbed a few pillows and propped them under Rhonda's leg on the table. The butler returned with a large, white metal case and opened it. Curly cleaned her knee carefully and disinfected it, revealing a long thin cut.

"What if I need stitches?" Rhonda said obnoxiously.

"You won't, it's just a scratch," Curly replied avoiding her gaze. He gently wrapped a bandage over her knee, tied it and closed the kit. "See, nothing to cry about," Curly said and got up. Rhonda breathed in and out softly to calm her beating heart; hoping he would not take notice.

"Thank you kind sir," the butler said almost about to faint.

"Don't fret, it's no big deal," Curly said, preparing to leave. Rhonda and Curly looked at each other until she turned away and cleared her throat. The butler noted Rhonda's gesture and left the room.

"Surely we must reward you," Rhonda said sheepishly. Curly shook his head and turned to leave.

"It's alright, Princess," he said and opened the door, "I can live off of the marvelous view of your luscious pink panties." He smiled deviously at her as he closed the door. Rhonda blushed and angrily threw a pillow across the room to hit him, but only hit a closed door.

* * *

"Oh man! No way!" Helga exclaimed into her phone holding back her laughter. She was comfortably sitting outside of her house, talking to Rhonda on her cell phone.

"Yes _way_! And stop cackling!" Rhonda exclaimed.

"Well, did you see who it was that knocked you over?" Helga asked, calming her laughter.

"No, I didn't care to pay attention to them until they knocked me over! All I saw was the back of their heads," Rhonda scoffed, "but you won't believe who came to help me back home."

"Who?" Helga asked. Rhonda released a small sigh.

"Curly."

Helga rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Look Princess, if you like him so much, just go out with him already! I'm tired of hearing how much you wanna be with him!"

"Helga, you know I'm not supposed to be seen with geeky guys like him, it's embarrassing! Besides, after the reputation he's created for himself after going out with that tramp, Susan, it would be suicide to go out with him," Rhonda replied.

"Whatever…," Helga said uncaringly, "just know that anymore talk of Curly will only make me hurl you into his arms."

"_Anyway_," Rhonda hissed, "you're coming over today to my house with Phoebe and the girls." Helga raised an eyebrow at this demand.

"I am?" Helga sounded irritated.

"Yes, to console me in my time of need," Rhonda said dramatically, "I just had a horrible, long day!"

"It's only twelve thirty!" Helga cried.

"Exactly! That's why I need my friends to be here for me before things get worse!" Rhonda said, "So, I'll see you here soon! Bye!"

Helga closed her phone and scoffed.

"Unbelievable."

* * *

Miles and Stella offered to take Arnie along with them to the park with Abner, but he insisted on staying home; he said he had plans to see a friend that afternoon. Arnie left the boarding house as soon as Miles and Stella took off to the park. Arnie had plans indeed; after what his father had told him years ago about the girl he once loved, he knew he didn't want to repeat history.

Arnie couldn't remember where she lived, but wanted to try to look for it anyway. To his surprise, she was across the street just a few yards away from him. She was heading to Rhonda's house just a few blocks down and was impatiently pressing the button to cross. Arnie walked over to her, almost sneaking behind, and lightly tapped her shoulder.

"Hey Helga," he said. Helga turned with surprise then scowled at the plain face.

"Oh it's you," she seethed. Arnie stood besides her waiting for the light to change.

"What're you doing here anyway?" Helga practically spat out the words.

"I'm visiting Arnold," Arnie answered.

"Doi! I know that, genius!" Helga yelled while rolling her eyes, "I mean, what are you doing _here_?"

"I've been wanting to talk to you since yesterday, but you were too busy," Arnie replied with a glare.

Helga scoffed and began to walk away as the light finally changed to 'WALK' and Arnie followed.

"I know my last visit didn't go so well, but I thought I'd start over again with you and maybe give me another chance," Arnie said. Helga stayed silent while looking over to him with a scowl. "I heard you and Arnold broke up soon after I left," Arnie continued. Helga snorted and glared at Arnie.

"Look, I don't know what this is about Arnie, but whatever it is I'm not interested so get lost!" Helga shouted, and walked faster to get away from him, but Arnie continued to follow.

"I just wanted to know if you're free tomorrow night." Arnie asked. Helga stopped with a raised eyebrow and turned to look at Arnie's serious expression, and she walked up to him balling her fists.

"Listen closely," Helga said softly. Arnie's heart began to pound hard against his chest as he leaned closer to her.

"NO!"

Arnie's eyes widened as she stomped away in annoyance. Helga continued to walk to Rhonda's house, not realizing that Arnie still followed her, but from a far distance. He thought he'd catch her later on to see if she had changed her mind. He stood silently across the street from Rhonda's house and waited.

* * *

Rhonda kept her leg propped up on her couch, even though it was only a scratch, it was also bruised from the hard fall and she found it hard to move it. Lila sat beside her while Phoebe and Helga sat on the couch across from them. Nadine and Sheena had not shown up yet, but the girls carried on with their conversation.

"So Curly brought you back here and cleaned your wound? That's ever so sweet of him," Lila said. Rhonda crossed her arms in disgust.

"Sweet? That pervert looked under my skirt the whole time he was doing it!" Rhonda exclaimed.

"What? How do you know?" Helga asked with a slight chuckle.

"Before he left he said: _I can live off of the marvelous view of you luscious pink panties_!" Rhonda mocked. The girls giggled uncontrollably making Rhonda glare at them. "It's not funny, it's obscene and I for one am appalled!"

"I'm sorry Rhonda, I just think it's ever so sweet the way he acts around you," Lila said.

"What do you mean?" Rhonda asked curiously.

"Well, Curly's just so energetic when he's around you," Lila continued, "even with Susan, he never acted the way he does when's he's around you."

Rhonda looked as if someone had insulted her and she blushed. Helga rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms.

"So, Helga," Phoebe began, "how was your date with Brainy?"

"Meh, it was okay," Helga replied.

"_Just_ okay? Did anything happen?" Phoebe asked.

"He took me to Wrestle Mania then to some Italian restaurant," Helga replied unenthusiastically.

"Well gee, Helga, that sounds ever so romantic," Lila said cheerfully. Helga yawned while covering her mouth.

"Yeah, I guess," Helga said. The girls peered at her and stayed silent.

"Helga, you wouldn't happen to have rekindled your romantic relationship with you-know-who, have you?" Phoebe asked softly.

"What? No, why?" Helga asked as she straightened herself up in her seat.

"We just thought since you came with Brainy at Dino Land yesterday, that you might be getting serious," Rhonda said with a charming smile, "but since you ditched him to hang around Arnold the rest of the day, I guess you could say we stated the obvious."

"Hey, I didn't ditch him okay, he disappeared," Helga defended.

"Of course," Rhonda said sarcastically, "to buy you daisies." Helga glared at Rhonda.

"He bought you daisies? That's so sweet, just ever so sweet," Lila beamed.

"Okay, so he bought me flow- oh," Helga looked as if she had a disturbed stomach and sat up, "I left them in the car." The girls looked at her in amazement.

"What on earth could have made you forget that you had a _large_ bouquet of flowers?" Rhonda asked.

"Well I-," Helga hesitated and looked around at the girls, "it's just that I saw Arnold walking alone and I asked Brainy to pull over and I got out." The room fell silent for several moments as the girls looked at Helga with wide eyes. Then Rhonda gawked at her and chuckled.

"Oh my God! You kissed him!" Rhonda blurted out. Helga's eyes widened at Rhonda as her cheeks flushed with red.

"No I didn't! Shut up!" Helga demanded.

"Yes you did! I can see it written all over your face!" Rhonda exclaimed giddily, "C'mon Helga, spill it! What happened?"

"Nothing happened, Princess! Now shut your pie hole!" Helga shouted.

"Girls, we mustn't push Helga to tell us something she doesn't feel comfortable with," Phoebe said. Helga turned to Phoebe with a frown.

"I never said I wasn't comfortable, Pheebs! I just don't want to talk about it!" Helga said.

"Fine, don't tell us," Rhonda said as she averted her eyes to the floor, "I'm sure nothings' going to come out of it any, I mean you guys only _dated_ for two years." Helga rolled her eyes at Rhonda and sighed.

"Okay, fine! You win," Helga hissed. The girls scooted forward in anticipation, "Alright you vultures, here it goes…"

* * *

Nadine and Sheena met up at the corner by Rhonda's house and walked together. They were talking and giggling along the way and as soon as they reached her house, Nadine noticed a familiar boy across the street. Nadine tugged on Sheena's shirt and leaned close to her ear.

"Hey, isn't that Arnold's weird cousin Arnie?" she whispered while pointing a finger at him. Sheena looked ahead to where she pointed.

"Yeah, that is him," Sheena whispered back, "he got really buff," Sheena continued with a blush. Nadine glanced over at him again and smiled.

"Must be from all that farming," Nadine giggled.

They proceeded to go inside Rhonda's house and greeted their friends.

"Nadine," Rhonda began, "you just missed our interrogation of Helga and Arnold's kiss last night."

"What?" Nadine turned to Helga, "I thought you left with Brainy last night?" Helga rolled her eyes in annoyance. Nadine looked back to Rhonda, "Never mind, Rhonda, speaking of Arnold, his weird cousin is standing outside across the street." Rhonda looked quizzically at Nadine and began to get up. The girls rose out of their seats and followed Rhonda who limped to her front window.

"What is that freak doing?" Rhonda said irritated.

"Did he follow me here? Criminy!" Helga shouted. The girls turned to Helga and stared blankly at her.

"He followed you here?" Rhonda asked, surprised.

"Yeah, he had to have followed me here because he tried talking to me before I got here," Helga replied.

"Eeww, stalker!" Rhonda replied while shuddering, "You think he's waiting for you to come out so he can take you away?" Rhonda joked. Helga shook her head and turned around to sit back down and crossed her arms.

"Man, that guys' such a freak! Why can't he just take a hint and leave me alone?" Helga then looked at Rhonda with wide eyes, "Hey, do you have a back door?"

* * *

Helga had to carefully climb down Rhonda's balcony to get out because _that_ was their back door. She slipped and fell into some bushes then got out while dusting herself off.

"Helga?"

She gasped and jumped up to see who had called her from behind.

"Oh A-Arnold! I mean, h-hey Football Head, how's it going?" Helga replied nervously. Arnold was carrying a few bags full of pencils and notebook paper. He blushed after looking at her.

"Uh, I'm great, I just happen to notice you climbing down Rhonda's balcony and wondered why," Arnold explained.

"Oh, that's because, uh- I was- um," Helga tapped a finger to her lip, "I was trying to get away from- um- Rhonda!"

"Rhonda?"

"Yeah, she and the girls wanted to do some stupid girly make over on me, and I was like 'No way, Jose!'"

Arnold looked at her quizzically, "Whatever you say, Helga." He continued to walk home and as he left her side, she smacked herself on the head.

_Why can't I tell him about his freak cousin? Why do I always act like such an idiot instead of being honest with him? Maybe if I tell him, Arnie will leave me alone…_

Helga ran up to Arnold and walked with him, "So Football Head, what's your weird cousin doing back here a week before school starts?"

"Well, his parents are on some second honeymoon and he's only staying until next Sunday, I thought I'd go crazy while he was here, but so far he's been really pleasant."

"Yeah you got that right," Helga said sarcastically.

"What?" Arnold asked curiously as he turned to face her. They looked into each other's eyes and blushed; remembering their kiss the night before.

"Well, I-I-um-kind of- lied earlier," Helga said as she looked down while rubbing her arm nervously. Arnold stared blankly at her and stopped walking. "You see, the reason I was jumping off Rhonda's balcony was because I was getting away from your cousin; he was standing outside across the street waiting for me."

"Arnie was waiting for you? Are you sure? Maybe he was just waiting for the bus or something," Arnold said trying to defend his cousin.

"No Arnoldo! He followed me and I _am_ sure because he startled me earlier when I was walking to her house," Helga replied. Arnold didn't want to believe it, but frowned and rubbed the back of his neck nervously and continued to walk. Helga followed after him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You okay?" Arnold looked down worriedly.

_I never told her about that night I spoke to Arnie. Maybe if I tell her, she'll do her best to stay away from him…_

"Helga, I think Arnie still likes you," Arnold replied. Helga looked at him with half lidded eyes.

"Whoop tie do! What a surprise," Helga said obnoxiously, "What, you think I care?" Arnold laughed softly at her remark.

"No," Arnold's eyes looked up at her again, "It's just that I'm worried he might, you know, do something to you again."

"Please!" Helga snorted, "I'm Helga G. Pataki! No guy can ever pull a fast one on me without dealing with Ol' Betsy!" Arnold laughed again and smiled at her flirtatiously, making her blush.

"So, are you free tomorrow night?" Arnold asked. Helga nervously put her hands behind her back.

"Yeah I'm free," Helga replied bashfully.

"Maybe you and I could go to the theatre and watch a movie?" Arnold asked.

"Y-you mean-like a-a date?" Helga asked sheepishly as her cheeks turned pink.

"Yeah-I-I mean, not necessarily a date, just two friends hanging out," Arnold replied nervously. Helga's heart jumped with joy, and she stayed quiet for several minutes enjoying the warmth.

"Uh, yeah I'd love to," Helga said, realizing how ditzy she sounded, "I-I mean, whatever floats your boat, Football Head!"

Arnold smiled at her with half lidded eyes as he continued to walk with her.

* * *

Arnie stared at the girls that left Rhonda's house, one by one. Rhonda waved goodbye to them and looked dumbfounded at the boy across her street. They stared intently at each other until Rhonda slowly closed her door while staring at him as if he were an alien. Arnie looked around her house to find Helga.

"Hey Arnie," a sweet voice greeted him. Arnie turned to face the auburn haired girl.

"Hey."

"Are you waiting for Helga?" Lila asked.

"Yeah," Arnie turned to face Rhonda's house again. Lila looked quickly to her friends' house then back to Arnie.

"She left a while ago," Lila said softly. Arnie looked back to Lila, and tried to keep from looking at her matured figure. Lila wore a green tank top with brown shorts, and her hair was let down from its pigtails. Arnie began walking away and Lila followed behind.

"How are you, Arnie?" Lila asked attempting to change the mood.

"Fine," Arnie replied.

"How long will you be staying?" Lila asked cheerfully.

"I'm leaving next Sunday."

"Well that's nice, do you have any plans while you're here?" Lila looked at him sweetly and Arnie looked at her with uninterested eyes.

"Not really," he replied plainly.

"Oh? Well if you're not busy tomorrow, maybe we can go to the park or to the movies," Lila asked as she shrugged her arms. Arnie stopped to look at her again. "Just to catch up with each other, you know, as friends?" Lila finished. Arnie looked down at her feet and did the very thing he was trying to avoid. She was very attractive and beautiful. Arnie turned away from Lila's gaze quickly as he blushed.

"Okay," Arnie finally said, continuing to walk home, "I'll see you tomorrow." Lila stayed rooted to the ground and smiled, "See you tomorrow!"

Arnie tried to calmly stop himself from lustful thoughts of her as he walked home. He never forgot about her, and he remembered how much he used to like her. However slow he may be, he knew these new feelings he grew for her were different from when he was a child.

* * *

**Whew,that was a long chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	9. Hot Like Her Sister

**Okay, I start school on Monday, so I won't be on as much cuz I gotta study and stuff *rolls eyes in disgust* but I already started on chapter ten, and I'll post it up tomorrow. So, like I said at the beginning of this story, if no one seems to like it, I'll stop. But I can only know for sure if you review. Anywho, hope you enjoy ch. 9. I'm really happy with this chapter. ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 9: Hot Like Her Sister

_Monday Afternoon_.

Arnold was surprised that afternoon by Gerald, Sid, Stinky, Harold, and Curly. Gerald and Sid brought Yahoos and chips, which Harold hogged completely. They all gathered in Arnold's room and sat on the floor like they used to when they were children.

"Thanks for coming over guys," Arnold said and took a sip from his bottle of Yahoo.

"No problem," Sid replied, "We wanted to catch up with you more the other day when we were at Dino Land, but you were stuck to Helga." Arnold blushed a bit while rubbing the back of his head bashfully.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Arnold said with a smile.

"Don't worry about it, Arnold," Curly began, "Who could blame you? Helga's gotten pretty hot." Curly paused after receiving curious looks from everyone. "I-I mean, not that _I'm_ interested or anything," Curly finished with a light chuckle.

"Curly, anything that moves with boobs is interesting to you," Gerald said. Curly raised his eyebrows with a shrug and continued to drink his Yahoo. "So, you and Helga are cool, right?" Gerald asked Arnold.

"Yeah, we talked it over and things are great! Actually, we're going to the movies later," Arnold replied happily.

"I reckon you two are datin' again?" Stinky asked.

"No, it's not a date or anything we're just going as friends," Arnold said as he looked at the ground.

"Well, if you're going to the movies together, just the two of you, it kind of _is_ a date," Sid explained.

"Sid, that's stupid!" Harold exclaimed, "It's only a date if they go to the drive in or something."

"It's not a date," Arnold said coolly, but no one seemed to hear him.

"Wait, what's the difference? Their still going to see a movie," Stinky said shrugging his arms.

"The difference is," Curly began, "at the drive in, they can totally make out without worrying about who's sitting behind them, where as in the theatre it's a little more difficult."

Arnold began to form an irritated glare, "Whoa, wait a min-,"

"Who'd wanna make out? When I go to the movies, I go to see the movie!" Harold said with a disdainful look.

"Yeah," Sid began, "but that's why so many people go the drive in Harold, I mean that crappy drive in is so understaffed, no one ever notices if you've stayed there longer than your supposed to! That way you can stay there 'til the next showing after a steamy make out session."

"I've done that," Curly said with a sly smile.

"Guys…," Arnold tried again.

"Well," Sid continued, "I guess if I had a date with Helga, I'd want to go to the drive in," he said as he wiggled his eyebrows at Arnold, who sighed in annoyance.

"Yeah, I knew Helga would get hot eventually, I mean c'mon! Look at her sister!" Harold added.

"You did not, you dope," Curly replied bitterly.

"Did too, I just never said anything," Harold defended.

"You liar," Sid chuckled, "You were always picking on her for her unibrow and 'Billy goat ears,' remember?"

Harold frowned and crossed his arms with a pouting lip, "Whatever Sid, shut up."

"Harold's got a point though," Curly said as he rose up and sat on Arnold's bed, "Helga is kind of hot like her sister, only with bigger boobs." Arnold's eyes widened at his comment.

"O-kay, I think we should change the subject," Arnold said, averting his eyes back on the group. Gerald shook his head trying to hold back a laugh.

"Arnold, you obviously haven't been around too many guys over there in that jungle," Gerald said as he placed an arm over Arnold's shoulder, "You see, all these guys ever talk about is sex and movies."

"Then let's talk about something new like…," Arnold began to think, "Oh, what about school?"

"What _about_ school?" Curly mocked with a smirk.

"Well, I've never gone to Hillwood High before so, I thought maybe you guys could, you know, tell me more about what's it like," Arnold said. Everyone began to give each other peculiar glances and smiled as Arnold looked at them quizzically.

"Maybe you can ask Rhonda about that," Sid began, "because all we ever talk about is sex and how to get laid." Arnold sighed as he put a hand over his head and everyone began to laugh.

"Relax man," Gerald said with a smile, "they're just kidding."

"Yeah, we're just yankin' your chain," Stinky said in between laughs, "We'll tell ya' everything ya wanna know."

* * *

Helga was walking to his house fifteen minutes before they were to meet at the theatre. She was too eager to wait any longer to see him. By the time she had reached Art's Repair Shop, she stopped and looked at the group of boys who were leaving Arnold's house, laughing amongst themselves.

"Alright, see ya later, Arnold!" Stinky said as he walked down the steps.

"Later man," Gerald said and raised his hand to do their handshake.

"Thanks for everything Gerald," Arnold said with a smile.

"No problem man, and don't forget to tell me about your date with Helga tonight," Gerald joked while winking at him.

Arnold's smile faded, "Gerald…"

"I'm only kiddin' man, I'll see you later," Gerald said as he waved goodbye and began to catch up with the group heading opposite of Helga. She stood quietly as she watched the boys walk away and she headed up towards Arnold's stoop. Curly was the only one who took notice of her walking over to Arnold's house, and turned around to walk over to her. Helga crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Helga, what a coincidence," Curly said with a grin, "We keep bumping into each other," Curly raised his brow as he placed a hand over his chest, "maybe it's fate."

Helga rolled her eyes, "Curly, it's obviously clear that I'm here to see Arnold," Helga replied.

"No- yeah, I know," Curly said with a sly smirk, "Your honey just told us about your date tonight."

"It's not a date!" Helga snapped.

"Is that make- up?" Curly asked as he reached a hand to her face but Helga slapped it down. Curly began chuckling as he walked past her, "Whatever Helga, see ya later."

Helga continued to walk up Arnold's steps and knocked on the door. "Oh, hey Helga," Arnold greeted with a slightly confused smile, "I'm supposed to meet you at the theatre in fifteen minutes." Helga smiled as she nervously fidgeted her legs.

"Yeah but, I thought maybe we could, you know, walk there together?" Helga replied sheepishly. Arnold smiled as he let her inside.

"Helga!" Stella shouted excitedly from the living room. Helga turned to her and smiled. "How are you, sweetheart?" Stella asked as she walked over to hug her.

"I'm fine, how 'bout you?" Helga asked.

"Just wonderful," Stella beamed and glanced at her son, "You know, Arnold here was just so excited about seeing y-,"

"M-Mom!" Arnold interrupted through nervous laughter. Helga turned to him with a smile.

"Arnold," Helga replied with a fake reprimanding tone, "Don't interrupt your mother, it's rude!" Arnold narrowed his eyes at her as Stella giggled.

"It's alright," Stella began, "my little boy doesn't want me embarrassing him." Stella pinched his cheek and walked to the kitchen. Helga was laughing at him as he continued to glare at her.

"Awww, mommy loves her little baby bo-,"

"S-shut up," Arnold said with a grin as Helga continued to laugh at him. "Okay Mom, Helga and I are heading out now."

"Alright," Stella shouted from the kitchen, "Oh wait, dear!" Arnold and Helga stopped to turn to Stella who was rushing down the hallway, "Before I forget, do you know what Arnie's been up to?"

"Um, no why?"

"Well, it's the strangest thing," Stella raised her hands to her hips, "You know he doesn't really know too many people out here, but he's been going out every day now since he arrived."

"Really?" Arnold said with a disbelieving smile.

"Yes, he left earlier this afternoon to see a friend, and yesterday he said he had plans with another friend as well," Stella continued. Helga began to wander her eyes in discomfort.

"Well, that is kind of weird," Arnold said, "but maybe it's a good thing he's going out so much; it's good for his self esteem." Helga snorted at his comment.

"Yeah, at least there are people out there who want to tolerate his snorting and crooked stare," Helga joked. Stella began to laugh softly and stopped after realizing how true it was.

"Well, we mustn't let poor Arnie go off on his own too much, so I want you to check on him and make sure he's okay," Stella said sweetly.

"Okay, do you know where he went?" Arnold asked.

* * *

"So what movie do you want to see?" Lila asked sweetly while looking at the posters advertised across the theatre. Arnie snorted as he scanned every title.

"What about that one?" Arnie pointed at a poster of a young and terrified woman being held by a very large, disfigured man titled: The Beast with the Bear Face.

"Oh, well," Lila held a finger to her lips nervously, "That's the new horror film that just released."

"It looks good," Arnie replied and snorted loudly.

"I'm oh so certain that it is since I've heard so much about it, but I'm ever so sure I'm uncomfortable with scary movies," Lila explained sweetly as to not upset Arnie. He looked over to the other posters.

"What about that one?" Arnie pointed to another poster on the opposite side that showed a girl standing happily between two young men with flowers in their hands.

" 'Take Me Now Or Never,' well gee, that seems like an ever so romantic movie," Lila said cheerfully. Arnie gave another loud snort and began walking to the booth.

"Let's go." Lila followed after with a bright smile as Arnie paid for the tickets and proceeded inside.

"See? They're fine Football Head, now let's go!" Helga said lowly. They stood watching Arnie and Lila from across the street because they both agreed they didn't want to confront them.

"Alright," Arnold replied, "Which one do you want to see?"

Helga darted her eyes around the titles, not attempting to read any of them. "Hmmm, I don't know Football Head, none of these look promising," Helga said then smiled as she turned to face him, "Hey I have a better idea, let's go someplace else where your _freak_ cousin _can't_ find us."

"I'm with you on that one," Arnold replied quickly and began walking away from the theatre with a smiling Helga behind him. They continued to walk to a bus stop and planned to go to the pier and hang out there instead. Helga sat down on the bench and crossed her legs as Arnold sat beside her; examining her carefully. Her hair was down and slightly curled, her eyelashes looked longer and her lips were shiny. She wore a small pink T- shirt with blue jeans that were torn at the knees, and a small black cap atop her head.

"Helga?" Arnold began, making her turn to face him, "Why don't you wear your pink bow anymore?"

Helga seemed a little shocked at the abrupt question and hesitated to answer. "C'mon, I'm too old to be wearing that stuff anymore," Helga replied.

"Well, okay, but you know, I really like that bow on you," Arnold said softly, "It's just _you_." Helga felt her nerves shake as she nervously put her hand over her head.

"Y-yeah, I-I know but," Helga stammered as she tried to figure out how to explain it, "the thing is, well-I-I s-stopped wearing it after you left."

Arnold's eyes widened and then looked down, "Oh…"

"It's not that I hate it or anything, it's just- it kept reminding me of you and well," Helga looked away from him as she rubbed her neck, "it just hurt a lot at the time."

Arnold sighed softly and looked back up at her.

"I know Helga, I'm really sorry you went through that," he said, "I just didn't want us to- well- fall apart, just because we couldn't see each other. Even if we couldn't be together, I still wanted us to stay friends."

Helga wanted to say so much more to convince him that he was wrong to doubt them, but she swallowed hard before the words could come out.

_Oh Arnold, you're such an idiot! You know deep down that we're meant for each other, yet you continue to deny it by being your stupid self, and putting others before you. You idiot. _

Arnold began to chuckle just then and rubbed the back of his head. "What's so funny, Football Head?" Helga asked.

"Oh it's just- the guys were joking around with me earlier, and said that we were on a date and all," Arnold chuckled again at the memory.

"That's funny—how?" Helga said with a serious look.

"I just realized how funny it was thinking back on it because Sid said I should take you to the drive in instead." Helga's eyes narrowed at him with a devious smile. Arnold felt his heart drop and stopped laughing. "What?"

"That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea Football Head," Helga said and rose up, "Let's go."

Arnold got up quickly and put his hands into his pockets. "B-but, we don't have a car," he muttered.

"I know, but I have a license…," Helga hinted as she raised her brow, "Miriam's probably passed out by now! We can take her car."

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Arnold replied.

"Stop being a little girl," Helga snapped, "it's a great idea!" Helga reached for his hand to pull him, "C'mon!"

They arrived at her house ten minutes later. Helga went inside, took the car keys from Miriam's purse, led Arnold to the car, started it, and drove off. Arnold held on for dear life as Helga's driving made him nervous. He finally relaxed as they arrived at the drive in. Arnold tried his best to not look at her as lustful thoughts crept in his mind.

_Okay. The drive in. Where everyone comes to make out. Where me and Helga are going to watch a movie. Not make out! Right, no matter how much I'd like to her hold her in my arms—No! We're here to see the Beast with Bare Naked—I mean, The Beast with the Bear Face! Right!_

"I haven't been here in a while, since we were kids, remember?" Helga said as she pulled into a parking spot. Arnold fiddled with his fingers nervously as Helga sighed and turned off the car. She comfortably sat with her leg over her knee and turned to Arnold with a flirtatious smile.

"C'mon, let's make out," Helga whispered.

"W-what?" Arnold said in shock. Helga began laughing to herself as she crossed her arms.

"I'm kidding," Helga said through laughter, "I just had to say something to get you to stop tensing up like an uptight pilgrim."

"I'm not tense," Arnold mumbled and put his arms over the chair, "I was just recuperating from your driving, that's all."

"Uh huh," Helga said with an unconvinced smirk, "Look Arnold, just relax! We agreed yesterday that this isn't a date, remember?"

"Yeah, I know," Arnold began, "It's just- well-," he laughed after realizing how silly he was acting, "you're right, I guess I let what the guys said _get_ to me."

"Exactly, so just relax and watch the movie," Helga said as she turned to look at the screen. They both stared at the screen and began to form a frown simultaneously.

"Sure is a quiet movie, isn't it?" Helga joked and tuned the radio to the required station. They both smiled at each other and continued to watch the movie.

* * *

Arnie walked Lila home after leaving the theatre, and as soon as they reached her steps, Lila turned to kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank you Arnie, I had a wonderful time, just ever so wonderful," Lila said sweetly. Arnie's eyes widened a little after she had kissed his cheek and then gave her a weak smile.

"You're welcome," he replied softly. Lila smiled at him and proceeded to go inside.

"Goodnight," she whispered before closing the door. Arnie gave her a slight nod and waved goodbye. He walked back home, wondering if he had grown new, different feelings for the sweet girl, or if he simply found her interesting now that she was grown up.

Arnold and Helga were sitting on her stoop, talking and laughing about their escapade.

"Did you see that red car rocking next to us?" Helga asked with a chuckle.

"You mean the one with the steamy windows?" Arnold replied and then laughed, "Yeah, I saw it too. How do people not get caught doing that stuff at the drive in?"

"Well, I guess because it's understaffed," Helga answered while placing her hands on her chin.

"Yeah, I heard about that," Arnold said with a smile. They both laughed softly and smiled at each other. Arnold turned away from her gaze and rubbed the back of his head.

"So, um, you know I've been meaning to ask you something," Arnold said lowly. Helga raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to continue. "Well, I was curious to know if—I mean— I," Arnold mumbled nervously.

"Just spit it out, Football Head," Helga demanded.

"I was wondering," Arnold laced his fingers together, holding them tightly, "Why did you kiss me the other night?"

Helga widened her eyes and looked down with a blush. "I don't know," Helga began, "I j-just thought—I'd give you a—a friend kiss." Arnold stared blankly at her before raising an eyebrow.

"Friend kiss?" Arnold repeated.

"Y-yeah, it's all the rage right now! Just ask Rhonda," Helga stammered trying to save herself from embarrassment. Arnold lowered his gaze at her in disbelief and sighed.

"Whatever you say, Helga."

Helga smiled with half lidded eyes. "That's right bucko, whatever _I_ say." Arnold chuckled softly and got up from his seat.

"Well, it's getting pretty late, I'd better get going," he said with a sweet smile. Helga frowned slightly, trying to keep a smile.

"Okay," she said, "thanks for today." Helga rose up and reached her arms out to hug him. Arnold hesitated after her sudden notion, and then hugged her back. He began to remember the dream he had the night before, when Brainy took her away from him. Arnold pulled her closer to him, holding her tightly.

"You okay?" Helga asked softly. Arnold pulled away gently, staring into her eyes worriedly.

"You're probably going to freak out after I tell you, but I had a dream about you the other night."

"What?" Helga said with a grin, "What was it about?"

"Well, me and you were at this candle lit restaurant having a romantic dinner and this huge, bulky guy barged in and kicked over our table," Arnold was speaking so quickly that he began to feel his cheeks heat up.

Helga crossed her arms while laughing, "Did you see who it was?"

Arnold blushed even more while rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "Yeah…"

Helga chuckled again, "Well then tell me! Who was it?"

Arnold looked up at her as he felt a faint laugh coming on, "It was Brainy."

Helga fell into a loud laughter, making Arnold smile. "Brainy? Holy crap!" Helga cried out while calming her laughter, "Well, go on."

"He was really huge and he picked me up and threw me across the room," Arnold said slowly, a little irritated at the memory. Helga held her stomach tightly as she continued to laugh loudly.

"It's not funny…," Arnold reprimanded.

"Of course it's not," Helga chuckled, "It's hysterical!" Arnold looked down to hide his smile. "So, what happened after that?"

Arnold put his hands in his pockets as his smile faded. "He picked you up and threw you over his back and carried you off," Arnold continued to stare down at the floor, "And I ran after to try and save you, but couldn't."

Arnold looked back up into her eyes after hearing complete silence. She looked lovingly at him with parted lips. They locked eyes without nervously looking away and quickly rushed into each other; kissing passionately. Helga stroked the back of his neck as she parted his lips with her tongue. Arnold held her close to him; caressing her shoulder down to her back. Helga suddenly pulled away and backed out of his embrace.

"S-sorry…," Helga said, sounding a little ashamed. Arnold shook his head with a frown.

"Don't be," he replied and gave her a small grin, "It's just a friend kiss." Helga laughed softly, relaxing her uneasiness.

"Um, well, I'll see you later Football Head," Helga turned to go up her steps and unlocked her door.

"Good night Helga," Arnold said sweetly with a heartwarming smile. Helga smiled back, trying not to melt in front of him.

"Goodnight."

Helga rushed through her door, and closed it. She immediately began banging her head against the wall by the door, waking Miriam who was asleep on the couch.

As Arnold walked away, he could hear the distant sound of pounding coming from the Pataki household.

"_It's just a friend kiss."_

* * *

Arnold stared down the entire time he had walked home, and when he reached his steps, he felt an eerie presence.

"So, you took her out on a date?"

Arnold looked up to face his cousin who stood before him with balled fists. Arnie looked a little irritated, but somehow still mellow.

"It wasn't a date," Arnold said raising his voice. Arnie stared for a long time, then began to walk up the steps while continuing to stare. He opened the door and closed it shut, keeping his cold glare on Arnold.

* * *

**Oh man, even _I_ creep myself out sometimes at how weird Arnie is and i'm one of those people that get's all happy when knives and sex are put together! LOL! Just kiddin'. Anywho, don't forget to review so I can either blow this story, or continue it. **


	10. Prove It

**I'm super happy that you all love this story so far.**

**Okay, I'll continue it. But because of school, it will have a proper schedule from here on. New updates every Saturday afternoon. if it's not posted up right away, please don't freak out! I have to go every Saturday to visit a family friend in prison, and the wait is like _two hours _long, so I type it all down in my notebook laptop while I wait. Anywho, hope you enjoy chapter ten!**

**Got's to go to work now!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Prove it

"You kissed him? Again?" Rhonda shouted loud enough for everyone in the store to hear. Helga put a hand over Rhonda's gaping mouth and hushed her.

"Why don't you just tell the whole world?" Helga hissed. Rhonda and Helga were at the market, browsing through magazines.

"Sorry, but you do have to admit, it _is_ pretty shocking," Rhonda said.

"It _is_ not," Helga said while flipping through a magazine, "Arnold and I used to kiss like—okay, not like _that_, but we did used to kiss."

Rhonda reached for another magazine and sighed. "Why can't you guys just get back together? The chemistry is _obviously_ there," Rhonda said and flipped a page.

"It's not that easy," Helga lowered her eyes, "I can't be the one to tell him I want him back."

"Why not?" Rhonda snapped. Helga closed the magazine in annoyance.

"Because, if I do that—," Helga immediately stopped and frowned after noticing a spiky haired figure standing behind the magazine rack.

"See? I knew it! You don't have a reason," Rhonda replied contently.

"No, that's not it," Helga said and put a finger to her lips to quiet Rhonda. Helga crept around the magazine rack as she began to hear a small wheezing sound.

"Brainy!" Helga snapped with an annoyed tone, "What the hell are you doing?"

Brainy was startled by her and looked up at her nervously. "Uh…nothing," Brainy answered. Helga crossed her arms irritatingly and sighed. Rhonda walked over to see what was going on and laughed softly to herself after seeing Brainy just standing behind the rack.

"What are you even doing here, Brainy?" Helga asked less annoyed.

"Uh, just—getting some—," Brainy looked about him and pulled a random item off the shelf, "Some of these for my mom." Helga and Rhonda gave each other wide eyed glances before laughing.

"Your mom sent you to buy her a—douche?"Rhonda said while giggling. Brainy's eyes widened after looking at the box he held, and dropped it in shock. The girls laughed amongst each other as Brainy tried to pick it up like an investigator collecting evidence, and put it back on the shelf.

Helga dragged him outside, leaving Rhonda inside to wait for her. Brainy narrowly looked down to the ground as Helga cleared her throat.

"So, how much did you hear?"

"…All of it," Brainy answered. Helga shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Look Brainy, I'm not going to lie to you, because I'm a brutally honest person, as you already know," Helga began and Brainy nodded, "but this whole stalking thing is getting really old—and—creepy!"

Brain looked down, trying his best to open his mouth and explain himself, but couldn't.

"Brainy," Helga continued, "why were you hiding behind the rack? Why can't you just come out and say what you want to say?" Brainy knew that Helga wasn't the weak girl from his father's story, and he couldn't embrace her and confess his love to her without getting beaten to a pulp. However, he still wanted to try; he still hadn't told her how he truly felt about her. Helga waited for an answer from him as he finally looked up at her, more seriously.

"Helga, I love you," the words came out so earnestly that Helga's eyes showed that she believed him.

"W-what?" she asked softly. He could immediately feel her vulnerability and felt inclined to pull her in to embrace her. Helga stiffened in his hold as he turned his mouth to her ears.

"I said: I love you."

Helga blushed like mad as she tried to shove him off. "L-let me go!" Helga pushed him off angrily. Brainy was taken aback by her reaction. He expected her to beat him up like she always did, but instead she stood in front of him with a glare; balling her fists.

"Y-you—you—," Helga stammered as the anger rose in her, "You don't know anything about love!"

Brainy's eyes widened at her disdained look. "B-but—I,"

"SHUT UP!" Helga screamed and ran passed him, almost knocking him over. Rhonda ran to the entrance where they stood and looked puzzling at Brainy. She began to run after her.

Helga ran fiercely down the street, and didn't stop. She ran passed red lights and nearly knocked over a couple. She was upset enough to cry, but refused to let her eyes well up with tears. She finally stopped running and breathed heavily. She looked around for a place to sit, and chose to sit on some steps in front of a house she did not recognize.

Rhonda caught up with her after a few minutes and dramatically fanned herself with her hands. "_Really _Helga! What's the matter with you? Leaving me behind…," Rhonda gasped out.

Helga looked up at her with eyes that were tired and on the verge of crying, but she held them back. "I hate him…," Helga whispered too low for Rhonda to hear.

"What?" Rhonda asked while flattening her hair.

"I HATE HIM!"

Rhonda looked at Helga wide eyed and sat beside her.

"Brainy? But, why?" Rhonda asked curiously. Helga dropped her head on Rhonda's shoulder.

"Because that gutless little worm actually had the courage to tell me he loves me."

Arnold was outside sweeping the front porch that morning. He cleared the leaves and twigs in the backyard, and swept the drive way. Then he helped his Grandmother put their groceries away in the kitchen. All morning he felt annoyed. He felt uneasy and annoyed. Arnie's glare chilled him to the bone, and he wondered if Arnie was still holding a grudge. It worried him to no end, and he continued to do chores around the boarding house to keep his mind off of it.

"You sure are the little helper today," Stella said cheerfully as she entered the kitchen. Gertie was wearing a black and blue tango dress, prancing around the kitchen with a smile as she twirled around and put a can of beans in the cupboard.

"I always help around house mom," Arnold said lowly. Stella looked worriedly at him.

"What's the matter, Arnold?" Stella asked softly.

Arnold sighed and took a seat at the table. "It's not a big deal but, I think Arnie's mad at me."

"Well, he's upstairs," Stella began, "Why don't you go up and talk to him?" Stella walked over to the cabinet beside Gertie, and pulled out a frying pan preparing to cook lunch.

"It's not really that _easy_ to talk to Arnie," Arnold replied. Gertie twirled around Stella and grabbed her hand.

"Dance Senorita!" Gertie shouted. She spun Stella around and began laughing. Stella steadied herself and decided to take a seat next to her son instead.

"Okay, Grandma sure is cheerful this morning," Stella grasped her head, "Now, sweetheart, I know Arnie's a little hard to—have a conversation with—but you never know! He's sixteen now, I'm sure his vocabulary is—," Stella swallowed hard before continuing, "slightly—extended by now."

Arnold put his hand on his chin, "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try."

"Yes, see? That's the high spirited son I know," Stella said as she patted his back, "Go on, I'll finish putting these away."

Arnold smiled at his mother and got up to go to Arnie's room. He stood in front of his cousin's door, holding the knob tightly, and thinking: "De ja vu."

He took a deep breath and opened the door. "Arnie…?"

Arnold stood surprised, holding the door wide open. Arnie wasn't there; the room was empty. He felt the wind brush against his cheeks and turned to his right to see the window wide open.

"Arnie?" Arnold called out again as he walked over to the window, expecting to find him climbing down the fire escape.

"What?"

Arnold jumped up and turned around to face Arnie who blinked slowly at him. "Oh, I thought you were sneaking out or something," Arnold replied nervously.

"Nope," Arnie said and snorted, "I was in the restroom."

"Oh…," Arnold looked down, wanting to smack himself. Arnie snorted as he entered his room, and sat down on his bed. Arnold stood idly trying to push himself to talk to his cousin.

"S-so Arnie, how are you today?"

"Fine."

"Anything you want to talk about?" Arnold tried to say it without stammering. Arnie looked up at him, giving him a similar glare from the night before. Arnold's uneasiness fell after seeing his reaction. "Arnie, if something's bugging you, just tell me."

"Okay, I will," Arnie got up and walked up to Arnold, "Are you and Helga dating again?"

Arnold did his best not to let Arnie see the blush rising from his neck. "N-no, of course not."

"Then why'd you go on a date with her last night?" Arnie asked as he pointed a finger to Arnold's chest.

"I-it wasn't a date, and how do you even know about that?" Arnold said, raising his voice.

"I saw you and Helga outside the theatre yesterday," Arnie began, "right after I went inside, I turned around and saw you with her across the street."

Arnold began to feel slightly irritated at Arnie's tone of voice. "Arnie, for the last time, it wasn't a date okay? We're just friends!"

"Prove it," Arnie spat. Arnold looked at him questionably. "Tell Helga to go on a date with me."

Arnold glared at him and prepared to leave, "Do it yourself!"

Arnie blinked with one eye after the other and began to follow Arnold up to his room. "If you're just friends, then it shouldn't bother you to tell her," Arnie continued. Arnold turned to glare at his cousin then opened his door and found a flushed Helga sitting on his bed. She looked up at him and he closed the door.

"Okay okay! Fine! I'll tell her," Arnold stammered quickly in an attempt to get rid of Arnie, who smiled as he snorted.

"Thanks."

As soon as Arnie left to the room, Arnold quickly went into his room. "What're you doing here, Helga?" Arnold stayed by his door.

"I-I just had to talk to someone, and Rhonda wasn't helping," Helga said as she looked down, gripping her knees to her palms. Arnold walked over to his bed and sat beside her.

"Is everything okay?" Arnold asked. Helga turned away from him, giving him his answer. "What happened?"

Helga turned to him as she tugged her right ankle under her left leg. "Brainy told me he loves me, and I think he meant it," Helga said softly. Arnold gaped at her with wide eyes and a smirk.

"What?" Arnold said with a small chuckle. Helga huffed at him with a serious look. "Sorry it's just—I mean you guys only went on one date."

"Arnold, the boy's been in love with me since preschool, _that's_ not what's bothering me," Helga replied.

"Then what's the problem?" Arnold moved a little closer to her.

"Well," Helga looked down as she fiddled with her fingers, "the problem is that…okay, _you_ know Brainy is downright weak and hardly ever talks, so you wouldn't expect someone like _him_ to confess his love to someone like _me_."

Arnold nodded then looked worriedly at her."You didn't—you didn't beat him up, did you?"

Helga sighed, "No. I just got really angry with him because I was jealous," she muttered under her breath.

"What?" Arnold asked.

"I was jealous," Helga repeated with a glare. Arnold raised a confused eyebrow to her.

"Why?"

"Because!" Helga exclaimed in annoyance. Arnold looked at her with half lidded eyes as Helga straightened herself up. She was still getting accustomed to telling Arnold everything. "I just—I can't believe he has more guts than me to do something like that and I…," Helga looked away as she huffed again in annoyance.

"Helga, just say it," Arnold said softly. Helga looked at him and leaned in quickly to kiss him. She pinned him down on the bed and kissed him sweetly. Arnold, a little shocked, slowly relaxed and kissed her back. Helga paused and looked at him, "Arnold," she hesitated, "…I love you." Arnold looked silently at her, not too surprised at the familiar confession. She gently kissed him on his cheek and gradually moved her lips to meet his. Arnold felt his heart pound as he eagerly kissed her back. Her lips were soft and sweet, and as Helga released her grip on his arms, he gently pushed her hair back and kissed her deeper. Arnold suddenly felt something nagging in the back of his mind.

_Prove it. Tell Helga to go on a date with me._

Arnold softly pushed her off and looked down. Helga rose up with a lost expression.

"Helga…," he began, "w-we should just be friends."

Helga stared at him for a while, and then got off him angrily. She stomped up the ramp above his bed, opened the window on his skylight, and left. Arnold turned to sit on his bed as he put a hand over his forehead. He sighed sorrowfully as he heard her climb angrily down the fire escape.


	11. Toying With You

I am sooooo sorry I took so long to post this. I actually have a lot of homework ALL the time now becuase I'm taking like 14 units. So time is a luxury right now. I'll try to post up as much as I can, but I'm definately almost done with this story. I'm estimating around chapter 15 or 16 it will end. So, I'll do as much as I can. Especially since I had to drop a class yesterday cuz the teacher and the people were pissing me off to no end. Now I have a bit more free time. Hence the posting of the new chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11: Toying With You

"Helga! Wait up!"

Helga had her hands in her pockets walking back home. She turned slowly to see who had called out her name.

"Oh, it's you," Helga hissed, "I thought I made myself clear Brainy!"

Brainy tried to catch his breath as he looked at her sorrowfully. "Just let me expla—, "

"NO!" Helga turned on her heel and continued to walk home. Brainy followed behind from a safe distance. He didn't want to be knocked out by her before setting this problem. She growled at him and shook her fist for him to go away, but he was persistent. As they reached her house, Brainy took in a deep breath as she unlocked her door.

"You know, you may not believe me but I do love you," Brainy began, but Helga already opened the door and stepped inside, "you're just afraid." She stopped and turned to look at him from the corner of her eye as she held the door knob.

"…Afraid?" Helga repeated sarcastically. Brainy held his gaze on her without responding. Helga walked back and looked at him. "_I_ am _not_ afraid," Helga began as she slowly walked down her steps, "_I _am not afraid to tell you: Hell no! I don't love you back! _And_ I am _not_ afraid to kick your ass and make sure everyone sees it!"

"Then why didn't you right then and there?" Brainy snapped back. Helga looked as if she had been defeated and stared down at him as she hesitated to go inside.

_Why __**didn't **__I kick his ass?_

She looked up at him with eyes that pitied him and proceeded to go inside without a word. Brainy sighed as he looked down, then stuffed his hands in his pockets, and walked away. Helga ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door. She let out an anguished cry and fell forward on her bed. She reached for her pillow while her face was still buried in her bed, and placed the pillow over her head. She muffled a scream that could be faintly heard from her room. She began to sob through her pillows for several moments. Helga couldn't stop crying and she wondered why.

_That prick! If he just wants to be friends, then why'd he kiss me back? Aaaaggghhh! Stupid Football Head!_

"Helga! There's a friend on the phone for you!" Miriam called from outside the door. Helga lifted her head with an angry scowl across her face; tears staining her cheeks.

"Who!" Helga yelled.

"Uh….his name was Arthur or—,"

"Arnold?"

"Yes! I think that's it! Well, he's on the phone for you," Miriam said as her voice faded from the door as she walked away. Helga immediately reached her arm over to her dresser, picked up the phone and put it to her ear.

"Helga?" the voice asked.

"Arnold? What are you calling me for?" Helga snapped.

"It's Arnie," he replied calmly. Helga gave a loud grunt and relaxed her hand that gripped tightly on her phone.

"Why the hell are you calling my house?" Helga asked with an annoyed tone.

"Well, I wanted Arnold to ask you but, he said he couldn't do it," Arnie said and began to mutter something sarcastically under his breath.

"What?" Helga hissed.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know if you would like to go out somewhere tomorrow night," Arnie asked.

"Criminy! I already told you no! What's it gonna take for you to get a clue?" Helga yelled as she punched her pillow into her bed.

"I just thought maybe you'd change your mind by now," Arnie explained and snorted.

Helga gave a disgusted grunt and hung up the phone. She leaned her forehead against the palm of her hand and sighed. Helga suddenly looked as if she had found something unusual.

_It sounded like Arnie said: "I knew he wouldn't be able to prove it."_

* * *

"You said _what_?" Gerald asked with a high pitched voice. Arnold frowned at his reaction as he leaned back in his couch and rested his head. Arnold was talking to Gerald on the phone soon after telling Arnie he couldn't ask Helga to go out with his cousin.

"I said: we should just be friends…," Arnold replied through half lidded eyes as his hands pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I _heard_ what you said, I just can't believe you actually said it," Gerald said and gave a slight chuckle.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do Gerald."

"Man, neither do I," Gerald began, "Do you really want to just be friends with Helga?"

"Of course not," Arnold answered almost immediately.

"Then why'd you say it?"

"I…I just—I mean, Arnie put me in a really tough spot and wanted me to ask her to go on a date with him, and I just felt so guilty for kissing her right after he had asked me that, and I—I just—,"

"Alright, let me stop you right there," Gerald interrupted, "_Arnie_ asked _you_ to tell Helga to go on a _date_ with him?"

"Yeah…," Arnold answered. Gerald sighed in annoyance and cleared his throat.

"Okay, _that_ was your first mistake," Gerald began, "You're just giving Arnie power over you man!"

"What? No I'm not," Arnold said as he squint his eyes.

"Yes! You are!" Gerald continued, "Arnie wants to break you so he can move in on your territory! When a guy asks you to do that, it's because they know you have feelings for them! Arnie knows Helga's still in love with you, and he's trying to turn her against you."

"But—,"Arnold mumbled.

"_But,_ what?" Gerald mocked.

"I mean, well—it's just," Arnold gulped, "Arnie isn't that—_clever_."

"_Trust_ me Arnold, you'd be surprised what competition can do to a man," Gerald said. Arnold took a moment to let it sink in and suddenly rose up from his seat.

"Wait, so you're saying that Arnie actually _knows_ what he's doing?" Arnold stated.

"Yes!" Gerald shouted.

"Well, let's say that is true, I can't just immediately assume and tell Arnie to back off!" Arnold said with an annoyed tone.

"Come on, Arnold! He obviously knows what he's doing! Why else would he have you ask Helga instead of doin' it himself?" Gerald reprimanded.

"Maybe he's just scared of being rejected or something," Arnold replied, not believing it himself.

"**Think** about it, man," Gerald took in a deep breath, "Arnie couldn't possibly be afraid of asking Helga to go out with him, especially after confessing his love for her in the fourth grade, and the boy doesn't hesitate when he sees something he wants, you know, like gum." Arnold sighed and got up from his seat.

"Maybe I should talk to him first…," Arnold said with uncertainty.

"No! That'll only make him believe that you already know what he's doing and go in for the kill!" Gerald exclaimed.

"The kill?" Arnold asked.

"What I mean is: he'll stop beating around the bush and go after her since his game is over," Gerald continued.

"Beating around the bush? You mean—,"

"Toying with you," Gerald finished.

Arnold looked over his shoulder to his door realizing it was slightly opened. He walked over to close it and lowered his tone of voice. "Arnie's toying with me?"

"Only one way to find out for sure," Gerald said with a challenged tone.

* * *

Arnie stood outside the boarding house, staring intently at the pigeons eating the crumbs he provided. The door swung open behind him with a smiling Arnold, and he looked up at him with uninterested eyes.

"Hey, I have really good news for you," Arnold said as he closed the door behind him. Arnie raised his brow slightly. "It's about Helga," Arnold continued. At this point, Arnie's eyes widened with interest and he stayed silent to hear more.

"I felt really bad about not doing that small favor for you, so I called her up and told her to go on a date with you," Arnold explained.

"And?" Arnie said with some excitement.

"She said yes," Arnold lowered his eyelids with a smirk.

"How did you convince her?" Arnie asked as he lowered his gaze with suspicion.

"I asked her to do it for me," Arnold replied slyly. Arnie's expression turned sour. "Well, I wanted to make sure she'd say yes, so you can be happy," Arnold's explanation did not help Arnie's reaction. He stood up and turned to go inside. "What's wrong? I thought you'd be happier,"

"What time does she want to go?" Arnie asked.

Arnold smiled, "Eight o' clock sharp, tomorrow night."

Arnie took one long hard stare at his cousin and turned to go inside, leaving Arnold to smile contently to himself.


	12. Exciting Revenge

**Sorry it took soooooo long! I had mid-terms and they drove me F-ing crazy! Anyway! Here's Chapter 12! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Exciting Revenge

"I can't believe I'm doing this for you," Helga said through gritted teeth while crossing her arms. Arnold patted her back with a sweet smile.

"Thank you for doing it," Arnold said.

"I'm still pissed at you for not telling me in the first place Football Head! Don't think you're off the hook!" Helga snapped. Arnold chuckled heartily and smiled at her flirtatiously, making her turn away as she blushed.

"Okay, here he comes! Remember the plan," Arnold said and hurried away to hide. Helga did her best not to scowl at the plain boy who approached her. He smiled slightly as he stood before her.

"Hey," Arnie greeted. Helga raised a brow to him and grunted.

"So what's the plan, corn flake boy?" Helga asked. Arnie smiled at the insult and walked ahead of her as he hinted her to follow after. Helga rolled her eyes in annoyance and followed him. They walked down a street leading to a bus stop. Arnie took a seat and gestured Helga to sit beside him.

"A bus stop?" Helga scoffed, "Oh whoopee! How exciting..."

"Just wait," Arnie replied. Helga turned to look for Arnold who stood far away behind a building, watching them closely. She hesitated as she took a seat next to Arnie.

"Oh God! My body will be found in a ditch tomorrow morning," Helga said abruptly. Arnie snorted loudly.

The bus arrived shortly after and they boarded. Helga sat uncomfortably beside Arnie as the bus took off and she grew impatient at his silence.

"C'mon Arnie! Spit it out! Where the hell are we going?" Helga exclaimed.

"You'll see," Arnie replied. Helga crossed her arms in annoyance and kept her eyes out to the window. They rode in silence for several minutes until Arnie pulled on the string to alert the driver of their stop. Helga watched Arnie as he got up and exited the bus. She angrily followed after, and as the bus took off, she prepared to yell at him for almost leaving her behind until her eyes widened at the sight.

"...a carnival?" Helga said. Arnie smirked at her. Helga snorted at the entrance with an unpleased look.

_What a yutz! Do all hillbillies go to the carnival for a date? Criminy! _

The proceeded inside and said nothing to the other; Arnie paid for everything while Helga ungratefully accepted. She desperately wanted to ditch him but knew that it would soon be worth it all. While Arnie kept himself busy trying to win Helga a stuffed teddy bear, she excused herself to the ladies room and immediately made a phone call.

"Hey it's me," she whispered, "I've got him playing some water gun game and when he's done, I'll convince him to go to the pier like we planned." Helga suddenly looked annoyed and raised her voice a little. "Well, how the hell was I supposed to know he'd drag me here? The little freak wouldn't even tell me where we were going! Otherwise, I would have told you, Football Head!" Helga heard a noise behind her and lowered her voice in discretion. "Okay okay! Look, I gotta go! I'll see you there in twenty."

_Click!_

Helga rejoined Arnie who had won her the stuffed bear he had promised and handed it to her.

"Gee thanks...," Helga said half heartedly, "listen, um, do you wanna go to the pier and talk or something?" Arnie's heart raced at the suggestion and he nodded excitedly. Helga lead the way as Arnie followed behind with a smile. They reached the pier twenty minutes later and took a seat on a bench. The pier was thriving with lovers and children frolicking down the shore with the sun nearly setting. Helga cleared her throat as she turned to Arnie.

"Thanks...for today," Helga mumbled. Arnie's eyes widened as he nodded.

"Anytime...," Arnie finally replied, nervously rubbing his arm, "You know, Helga, if you were my girlfriend, you'd be spoiled like this every day."

Helga did her best not to snort into a loud laughter and simply smiled.

"So!" Helga interrupted in an attempt to change the subject, "What was it you said under your breath on the phone the other day?" Arnie looked confused but then sighed after remembering what he'd said and smiled.

"Oh that," Arnie chuckled, "I was just kinda happy that I was right about Arnold."

"_What_ about Arnold?" Helga asked.

"I bet that he couldn't prove that he was still in love with you," Arnie explained, "and he actually did prove it, so it's kind of funny _now_." Helga's face turned sour and she scowled at him.

"What are you saying? That Arnold isn't in love with me anymore?" Helga snapped. Arnie's expression turned worried. "You would wager a bet against two people who are in love with each other and cruelly tear them apart? You really are a sick freak!"

Arnie's face looked a bit surprised as she stood up and held her hips angrily.

"Well, it wasn't against you or anything— I just—," Arnie began to explain.

"YOU JERK!" Helga yelled while pointing a finger at him, "How could you? And after all we've been through together? You'd test our love for some cruel joke? You're own cousin?" Helga began to cry exaggeratedly as people began to take notice to the scene and encircle them.

"No! It wasn't like that!" Arnie desperately explained.

"No! Don't say anymore! I've heard enough!" Helga turned on her heel and ran off. Arnie rose from his seat and prepared to go after her until he heard a voice call him out.

"Arnie? Is everything all right?"

He turned round to find a very lovely Lila standing beside his cousin. Arnie lowered his gaze at Arnold and cleared his throat.

"Helga's just a little nervous; _it is_ our first date after all," Arnie said calmly.

"I don't know, she looked really upset," Lila said.

"She's fine," Arnie said, "I'll be right back." Arnie walked calmly after Helga and left Arnold and Lila to chuckle amongst themselves.

"Helga's a very talented actress," Lila commented.

"She sure is, I almost believed it for a second," Arnold chuckled.

* * *

"Helga, I wasn't trying to—I mean I—,"

"Just shut up already! I don't want to hear anymore of your lies!" Helga exclaimed as she dramatically put a hand to her forehead. Arnie managed to catch up with Helga at the bus stop where she waited for the next ride home. As Helga sat in the dark waiting for her bus home, Arnie stood beside her desperately trying to explain himself until they were interrupted.

"Hey Helga, is everything alright?"

Helga and Arnie looked up to see Arnold and Lila approaching them. Helga winked at Arnold, and then dramatically threw herself at him.

"Oh Arnold! You wouldn't believe what just happened!" Helga cried. Arnold acted surprised at Helga's action and softly patted her back.

"What's going on?" Arnold asked. Lila pretended to look terribly worried as Arnie's glare penetrated Arnold's embrace on Helga.

"Arnie just told me that he wagered a bet that you couldn't prove that you were over me!" Helga paused for a second and let go of Arnold and looked up at him angrily, "Is that true? Did you only ask me to come here with him so you could prove to him that you weren't in love with me anymore?"

"Well—I—I mean we didn't really bet anything of value—,"

"So it is true!" Helga cried and placed her wrist dramatically to her eyes as she pushed herself off of Arnold's comforting hug. "Oh Arnold! Of all the people I could ever trust, how could you do this to me?" Arnie gave a slight smirk as Helga glared at Arnold. He walked over to Helga and attempted to hold her, thinking that he had won. But as he leaned in close, Helga turned around and scowled at him.

"You're no better than he is! You're both sick! I never want to see either of you EVER AGAIN!" Helga exclaimed and dramatically cried as she ran away. Arnie stood shocked as she ran and disappeared into the darkness.

"Nice going Arnie," Arnold began, "now she hates both of us." Arnie turned to face his cousin with a cool glare.

"Poor Helga," Lila said softly, "I hope she's alright."Arnie turned to look for Helga but was pulled back by his cousin.

"Just leave it alone, Arnie," Arnold said gently, "It's just not meant to be."

Arnie stood silent for several moments then tugged his arm out of Arnold's grasp and smiled.

"At least now I can rest knowing _you'll_ never have her either," Arnie said spitefully and began to walk away. Arnold turned to Lila and gave her a wicked smile as she smiled back and gave him thumbs up.

"Oh! Arnie! Wait up!" Lila said almost on queue. Arnie continued to walk without stopping as the lovely red head followed after him. Arnold smiled contently to himself and was disrupted by his cell phone. He reached quickly into his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Meet me at Slausen's, Football Head," _Click!_

Arnold smiled flirtatiously at his phone and chuckled. He headed towards Slausen's in the darkness and found a very normal Helga sipping a chocolate shake at the counter with half lidded eyes. He smiled and entered the shop. Helga turned to face him after hearing the bells jingle. She smiled back with a light pink blush rising from her neck to her cheeks. Arnold took a seat beside her and continued to smile without saying a word.

"So does this mean you'll stop sending me vague signals?" Helga asked and continued to sip her shake. Arnold nodded gently then put his hand to his chin. "Does this mean we can try and go on a date? I mean, a _real date_?" Arnold nodded again while smiling at her with half lidded eyes.

"Well gee, don't sound so _enthusiastic_ about it!" Helga said as she pushed her shake away, "I mean, if you don't want to go on a freaking date with me, just say so! It's not like anyone's forcing you to—,"Arnold quickly pulled Helga's face into his and kissed her lips ever so softly. Helga stiffened at the sudden action then melted into his kiss. She turned her body towards him more comfortably and kissed him deeper. They continued to kiss as the waiter smiled at them while clearing their space, leaving them to bask in their moment of renewed love and romance.


	13. Put Aside Your Pride

**So, I recently lost my car because some jackass cut me off and totalled my car. Now I'm kinda forced to drive a stick shift which is nerve wracking if you haven't had enough practice. Then I lost my internet for more than a month cuz the assholes at Verizon wouldn't come in to fix the problem. But now I have Time warner Cable so I have it back again. I wrote this more than a month ago and couldn't upload it cuz the computer wasn't starting and there was a bunch of other problems, and I was afraid everyone had lost interest or thought that I'd lost interest, or whatever. BUt I didn't, I just had a shit ton to deal with in the pastmonth. So here it is! Chapter 13! Very risque for some younger audiences.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Put Aside Your Pride

_Sunday Afternoon_

Arnie had given up and decided he was satisfied knowing that Arnold could never have Helga now. Or so he thought.

Sunday afternoon was unusually cold and cloudy. Arnie prepared to leave that afternoon and Arnold was relieved. Although he didn't really show it, he was thrilled. Arnie's parents picked him up and said their goodbyes. As soon as Arnie had disappeared into the city, Arnold ran upstairs to his room, picked up his phone and eagerly dialed.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello?"

"H-hey, um, hi—I –it's Arnold," he bashfully answered.

"H-Hi, is the coast clear?" Helga asked shyly.

"Yeah, he just left," Arnold replied. Helga sighed in relief and relaxed on her bed. Arnold sighed dreamily as he plopped down on his couch.

* * *

As the day went by, the weather became grimmer and colder. The reporters predicted it would rain or snow by sundown. Hillwood would be covered in snow by Monday morning, but people didn't believe it would snow though: it was so warm the whole week, that snowing just wasn't possible.

Rhonda Lloyd was one of the many disbelievers of this fact, so she continued to go out with Harold like she had planned. She went semi-prepared for the weather, wearing a red beanie, a matching red turtleneck sweater, and a black skirt with dark brown tights and red boots. Rhonda couldn't get a ride with her private driver since her father needed him for the day, and Harold had no means of transportation. Rhonda walked down to the nearest bus stop and waited. They were to meet at the arcade and decide what to do after that. Rhonda was very annoyed that Harold had not planned their first date, since she loved to plan ahead. Rhonda boarded the bus as soon as it arrived and reached her destination. She searched for Harold in the arcade but never found him. Rhonda angrily took out her phone and called him.

He didn't answer.

Rhonda growled angrily and redialed.

Still no answer, so she left a message.

"Listen you jerk! I've been waiting for you for half an hour and you're still not here! If you don't show up in twenty minutes, I'm leaving!"

_Click! _

Rhonda sat down at a table while she texted Nadine; informing her of how angry she was at Harold. Twenty minutes went by and there was still no sign of Harold. Rhonda really liked him deep down and chose to wait another ten minutes. Finally, after realizing it was almost seven, she decided to leave. She stomped her way out the arcade and waited for the bus again. She wanted to cry for being stood up, but her stubborn pride wouldn't allow her to even pout. As the minutes went by, the bus had not arrived and Rhonda began to panic. She gasped after remembering that the bus stopped coming after 6:30 on Sunday's.

_Damn it!_

She was too angry to call anyone to come and pick her up, so she decided to walk home. To her disadvantage, the weather got colder; she held her arms tightly for warmth. Very soon, it began to snow lightly.

"Just my luck," Rhonda said after looking up at the soft snowing falling on her. She continued to walk in the bitter cold and began sniffling. She spotted another bus stop that could take her to Nadine's house. She immediately walked over and waited.

"You know, the last bus for that stop left two minutes ago," a voice said softly from behind. Rhonda turned to face Curly who looked warm and cozy in his thick Letterman jacket. Rhonda sniffled and frowned at him and then turned to walk back home. Curly followed her without saying a word.

"Go away, Curly," Rhonda said with a lowly annoyed tone. She sniffled as she impatiently pressed the crosswalk button.

"Aren't you freezing in that outfit?" Curly asked.

"Go. Away. Curly."

"See? You are freezing," Curly walked over beside Rhonda carelessly then sighed, "Otherwise you'd sound a lot angrier."

Rhonda glared at him and walked down the street after the light had changed. Curly continued to follow her.

"Curly, go home! I'm really not in the mood to deal with you right now," Rhonda demanded.

"I'm not leaving you to walk home by yourself," Curly explained, "plus, you're freezing." Curly took off his jacket and began to put it over Rhonda but she flinched and walked back.

"Just leave me alone! I don't need your help!" Rhonda exclaimed. Curly frowned and quickly draped the jacket over her shoulders. "I said I—!"

"Put aside your pride already!" Curly shouted over her. Rhonda stood silently as Curly pulled the jacket over her body and closed it.

"Better?" Curly asked. Rhonda blushed and nodded as she looked down. Curly gestured to walk her home and Rhonda quietly agreed.

When they arrived at her house, Rhonda shyly took the jacket off and handed it back to Curly.

"Thank you," Rhonda said lowly. Curly smiled and stood below her steps waiting for her to go inside. Rhonda opened her door and looked back down at Curly with curious eyes.

"Um, you want to come inside for some hot cocoa or something?" Rhonda asked bashfully as a blush rose in her cheeks. Curly smiled at her again and nodded.

"Sure," he answered. Rhonda allowed him inside and smiled sweetly as she shut the door.

* * *

They sat across from each other in the living room and were silent. Rhonda pulled on her collar nervously and cleared her throat. She stared down at her cup of hot cocoa, then back up at Curly. He looked back into her eyes then rubbed the back of his neck nervously while looking away. Rhonda felt uneasy and wanted to break the tension, so she cleared her throat again.

"So, Curly, um, th-thanks for letting me borrow your jacket, I was really cold," Rhonda said nervously. Curly shook his head softly and placed the cup down on the coffee table.

"It's no problem," Curly replied, "Say, what were you doing out there by yourself anyway?"

"Well," Rhonda scoffed, "Harold and I were supposed to be on a date tonight, but he never showed, so I tried to get home on my own."

"Harold stood _you_ up?" Curly replied quizzically, "That's weird; I always thought you'd be the _first_ one to ditch him." Rhonda glared at Curly and tapped her fingers against her cup. Curly cleared his throat nervously. "Anyway, I should get going." Curly began to rush to the door without his jacket, and Rhonda took notice and went after him.

"Curly, wait!" Rhonda shouted. Curly enthusiastically turned to face her.

"Yes?" he answered.

"You almost forgot your jacket," Rhonda said and handed it to him.

"Oh… right," Curly said with a disappointed tone. As he put his jacket on, Rhonda suddenly embraced him tightly. Curly's face turned bright red, and he didn't know whether to embrace her as well or push her off.

"Oh, you don't know how much I've wanted to do this!" Rhonda cried. Curly stared down at her, dumbfounded.

"What? I thought you hated me," Curly replied.

"Well, I did but," Rhonda began, "I don't know! Somehow, I'm in complete admiration of you!"

"But, Rhonda—!"

"I know you probably hate me for all the horrible things I've done to you, but I only acted that way to prevent anyone from finding out the truth!" Rhonda cried.

"The truth?" Curly repeated.

"Yes Curly," Rhonda said more calmly, "the truth is: I have feelings for you. I don't know from where or when, but I've kept them inside for so long now and I'm tired of holding it in," Rhonda cried dramatically while releasing Curly and stepping back. "So go ahead, tell me how much I disgust you and that you hate me! I can take it, I do deserve it after the way I've treated you." Curly sighed while looking down at Rhonda.

"Rhonda, I don't hate you," Curly began.

"I knew it! You've despised me this whole time and—wait, what?" Rhonda asked as her eyes widened. Curly chuckled and moved closer to Rhonda.

"I don't hate you," Curly said with a smile, "I mean, despite all the years you've mistreated and embarrassed me, I've always had really strong feelings for you." Rhonda blushed furiously and looked down. "Aside from being an absolutely spoiled brat and a complete jerk, I still always knew that you were a good person deep down."

"Brat? No, no, no, I may be spoiled but I am _not_ a brat," Rhonda defended, making Curly frown.

"Don't forget arrogant," Curly added.

"Well, I never!" Rhonda hissed, "At least I'm not a creepy perverted stalker!"

"It's better than being a rich, spoiled, pampered crybaby!"

"I hate you!"

"Yeah, well I hate you!"

They both glared at each other for a moment then rushed into each other's arms falling into a passionate kiss. Rhonda jumped onto him and wrapped her legs around his waist while running her fingers through his hair. Curly stroked her thighs down to her bottom holding her up as he began walking towards the living room until Rhonda stopped him.

"No! Not here! Bedroom!" Rhonda said in between kisses. Curly carried her up the stairs as they continued to kiss passionately.

* * *

"You're kidding, right?" Helga asked jokingly into the phone.

"NO, it's true," Rhonda replied, "two hours of uninterrupted making out and we didn't get caught."

"Where the hell were you're parents anyway?" Helga asked.

"Mommy was Master of Ceremonies for some fundraiser she did on television, and Daddy was stuck in traffic downtown," Rhonda sighed dreamily, "it couldn't have been more perfect."

"So what are you now?" Helga asked with a chuckle.

"What do you mean?" Rhonda said quizzically.

"Well, school starts tomorrow, and will everyone see you guys holding hands? Or still biting each others' heads off?" Helga replied.

"Well—I—um—I—I don't know," Rhonda answered worriedly, "I hadn't really thought of the consequences."

"So—you're gonna act like nothing happened, right?" Helga asked then sighed, "So typical of you."

"Um," Rhonda's voice began to shake, "I have to go, I'll call you back!" Rhonda quickly said and hung up the phone. She tapped her fingers against her chin in contemplation, and paced back and forth in her room with worry in her eyes. Finally, she put her coat and boots on and immediately snuck out of her room. She ran down the street in the cold until she reached a yellow house. She went around to the back and climbed up a fire escape. When she reached the top, she tapped on the window and saw a light turn on. The window slid open revealing a weary and sleepy Curly.

"R-Rhonda?" Curly said as he put his glasses on, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Curly, I know we had a really steamy and unforgettable make out session, but—,"

"You want to pretend like it never happened," Curly finished. Rhonda looked at him in silence. "I knew you'd never change, you'll always be selfish no matter what."

"But it's not—,"

"It's not like that," Curly finished again, "Spare my feelings and get lost."

"Now wait just a minute! Let me get a word in edgewise!" Rhonda demanded. Curly frowned.

"I'm listening…," Curly said coolly.

"I really like you, and I don't want to get hurt or hurt you, so let's just take it slow and see where it goes," Rhonda explained, "perhaps taking me on a date to Chef Paris would hit us off and not stir too much of a commotion amongst our fellow peers."

"You wanna take it slow…," Curly repeated slowly. Rhonda nodded with a sly smile. They stared at one another for a brief moment before Rhonda jumped through Curly's window, pinning him down to the floor. She kissed him deeply as he caressed her back and down to her thighs. Rhonda began to part his lips with her tongue while stroking his hair and pressing her body against him. Curly released while looking up at her lost expression.

"What?" Rhonda asked.

"I thought you wanted to take it slow?" Curly reminded her.

"Oh shut up," Rhonda snapped and pulled him back into her kiss.

_We'll start taking it slow tomorrow._


	14. First Day

**First day that Arnold and Helga are a couple; First day that Rhonda and Curly are a couple, on the first day of school.**

* * *

Chapter 14: First Day

The high school was buzzing with new and returning students who were eager to find out what classes they were placed in. All homerooms were posted up in the cafeteria for students to find; they would later receive their program cards in the homeroom were assigned.

"Cool, I got Creative Writing this year," Helga said with a pleased smirk across her face. Phoebe leaned across her desk to look over Helga's classes.

"You're taking Trigonometry this year too?" Phoebe exclaimed excitedly.

"What?" Helga said in shock, "That can't be right! I failed Geometry last year; I should be repeating it this year!"

"But it's the same period as mine, Helga! We can work together!" Phoebe said happily. Helga looked over card once more and shrugged.

"Whatever," Helga said carelessly. After the bell rang, Helga anxiously ran out the door and down the hall. She pushed her way through the students until she found what she was looking for.

"Hey," Hey gasped out.

"Oh! Hey—I mean—Hi!" Arnold stuttered then smiled.

"You get your classes?" Helga asked nervously.

"Helga, you know I don't wear glasses," Arnold answered. Helga smiled then rolled her eyes.

"You dink! I said _classes_!"

"Oh! Right! I knew that!" Arnold stammered. Helga simply laughed and reached her hand out towards him.

"Walk me to class?" Helga asked. Arnold blushed then smiled widely while nodding, then reached out to hold her hand as he walked her to class. Later, during their nutritional period, everyone began to gossip about Arnold and Helga's renewed love. Yet, no one mentioned Rhonda and Curly. They hid theirs quite well, and to Rhonda it was a blessing. Rhonda kept her cool while the other girls continued to talk about Arnold and Helga.

"…I kinda knew they'd get back together, they're just meant to be, right Rhonda?" Nadine said as she turned to Rhonda who was starring at the table and biting her nails, "Rhonda? Did you hear what I said?"

Rhonda shook herself out of her trance and looked up at the girls. "Huh? Oh yes! Of course! And I totally agree with you Nadine," Rhonda replied as casually as she could.

"Rhonda you've looked kind of out of it since this morning, everything all right?" Nadine asked.

"I—I'm great! Just couldn't sleep last night! What with all the excitement of our junior year and all," Rhonda answered with a big nervous smile.

"Tell me about it," Sheena began, "I was so nervous to come to school today that I put my clothes on backwards this morning."

Rhonda smirked and tossed her hair, "Sheena, I think you put your outfit on in the dark, I mean who wears brown boots with a blue purse?"

Sheena simply frowned at her.

* * *

Later that day, Harold, Stinky, and Sid walked into their fifth period ten minutes late. Their teacher Mr. Gullo, wasn't a very strict man, and didn't punish them. Harold and Stinky proceeded to take their seats while Sid just stood at the entrance waiting for the period to end. Harold noticed Rhonda sitting behind him and turned to greet her flirtatiously.

"Hey Rhonda," Harold began, "Did you miss me?" Rhonda had her arms crossed while glaring at him.

"Oh we are sooo not talking!" Rhonda replied.

"Rhonda, c'mon! Are you just gonna act like nothing happened at the park last week—,"

"Hush you Neanderthal!" Rhonda interrupted, "And by the way, I didn't forget, you're the one who stood me up yesterday!" Harold began scratching his head in confusion.

"Wait! I never stood you up!" Harold defended.

"Fine," Rhonda said as she rolled her eyes, "So Harold, have you checked your phone for messages yet?" Harold looked a bit confused, then immediately reached into his pocket and revealed his phone.

"Fifteen missed calls and… two new voicemails? Oh my God," Harold looked up at Rhonda with a horrified look, "Rhonda, are you psychic or something?" Rhonda rolled her eyes while shaking her head.

"No you idiot! I'm the one who left you messages yesterday because you never showed up to our date at the arcade!" Rhonda exclaimed.

It took him a few seconds, but Harold finally remembered. "Ooohhhh…," Harold replied a little dumbfounded.

"Yeah, you missed your chance Harold Burman," Rhonda said. At that moment, the bell went off and everyone began to leave. Rhonda gathered her things to get up and leave. Harold attempted to stop her and softly grabbed her arm. "Look, Rhonda it wasn't my fault, me and my family had Black Sabbath yesterday." Rhonda looked at him blankly.

"Harold, Black Sabbath is a band, not a holiday!" Rhonda angrily corrected.

"Okay fine! I forgot! I'm really sorry! It won't happen again!" Harold cried, "Please gimme one more chance, I promise I won't screw up this time!" Rhonda looked at him unconvinced. There was a light tapping at the entrance. It was Curly smiling wickedly at Rhonda. Rhonda blushed a little then proceeded to walk out the door.

"Wait Rhonda," Harold gasped out, "Are we going out then?"

Rhonda looked up in contemplation and replied: "Hmmm, let me think, NO!" Rhonda continued to walk towards Curly and kissed him softly on the lips before putting her arms around his waist.

"Dang! Did you fells see that?" Stinky said from behind Harold as Sid joined them with jaws dropped.

"Yeah," Harold said as he turned to Stinky and Sid, "Rhonda's really playing hard to get!"

Rhonda didn't really think when she kissed Curly and held him in public. The whole school was gossiping about it before sixth period could begin. Rhonda was walked to her next class by Curly, and she felt like she could care less about the people starring.

"Looks like we're not a secret anymore," Curly said with a smile.

"Yeah," Rhonda said calmly, "You know, I thought by the time everyone found out, I'd be so horrified that I'd faint, but I really don't care anymore."

Curly chuckled softly, "Wow Rhonda, you're really maturing."

Rhonda nodded with a smirk, "Yeah, I think I am." Rhonda wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Curly held her close and kissed her back.

"So, when are we gonna do it?" Curly said with a wicked grin. Rhonda pushed him against the wall with a sly smile.

"Well, at least one of us is mature in this relationship," Rhonda said and began walking to her class.

"I'll take that as a 'maybe next week'?" Curly shouted as she walked into her class.

Helga and Phoebe greeted Rhonda as she took a seat beside them.

"So Rhonda, the whole school knows about your freakish relationship now," Helga said with a smile, "Isn't it time you dump him before your reputation is spoiled?" Helga said dramatically as if mimicking Rhonda. Rhonda combed her hair with her fingers and looked at Helga more seriously.

"No, I really do like him Helga, and there's no way it could ruin my reputation, okay?" Rhonda said assertively, "People at this school worship the ground I walk on! The only thing that could ruin my reputation is hanging out with someone who thinks pink shoes and a gray shirt is an ensemble!" Helga glared at Rhonda and rolled her eyes. "Plus, if I were to go out with stupid Harold, _that_ could really ruin me for life! At least Curly wears designer shirts!" Rhonda exclaimed.

"Um, Rhonda?" Phoebe called, "I truly hope that you're not using Curly as a way of getting back at Harold for what he did to you."

Rhonda's face turned sour, "What? No! How can you even think that? I have liked Curly for a long time now, and I finally decided we go great together like leather interior in a Jaguar! It just **works** you know," Rhonda explained. Phoebe and Helga looked at each other with smirks as if trying not to laugh. "This relationship has nothing to do with Harold," Rhonda continued. Helga cleared her throat then looked at Phoebe with suspicious eyes.

"Yeah," Helga began, "because going out with Hillwood's winning Quarterback is so much worse than going out with the school pervert," Helga said sarcastically.

"Helga! I swear, this is not about Harold, you know I've liked Curly since last year, and we kept running into each other!" Rhonda defended, "The reason we got together was because he rescued me yesterday after Harold stood me up."

"Whatever you say, Princess," Helga replied.

"Okay class, settle down, settle down!" the instructor exclaimed as he proceeded to explain the coarse and its objectives. Rhonda leaned in close to Helga and whispered:

"Besides, Curly is in the Academic Decathlon, he isn't _just_ the school pervert, Helga!"

Helga shook her head trying not to laugh.

* * *

After school, Helga and Arnold walked together to the Sunset Arms. They planned to hang out in his room for the rest of the afternoon since they were released from school early on the first day. As they entered the boarding house and passed the animals running out the front door, Phil greeted them.

"Hey Shortman! You're home early," Phil said merrily.

"Yeah Grandpa, we got off early on the first day," Arnold replied.

"Arnold!" Stella cried out, "You're home early!"

"Yeah, Shortman and his little friend ditched school and are now running from the cops!" Phil said while scratching his head. Stella did not look amused, and simply looked at Phil with half lidded eyes.

"Well," Stella began, "honey why don't you and Helga go up to your room, we're setting up the living room for an appointment with a new tenant."

"A new tenant? Really? Who is it?" Arnold asked curiously.

"Well, I haven't met them yet, but they'll be here soon," Stella continued while walking into the living room," So just go upstairs and I'll call you when it's okay." Arnold looked at Helga who looked at him with wide eyes and simultaneously ran upstairs together.

"Yeah, I'm sure _that_ will go well," Phil said obnoxiously after eyeing Arnold and Helga run like jack rabbits.

"Grandpa, the family will be here any minute," Stella said while nervously fluffing the pillows on the couch.

"Oh relax, I'm sure they're more normal than the circus living here now," Phil said calmly.

DING DONG.

"They're here!" Stella cried out and rushed to the front door. Before opening it, she patted her hair down and flattened her shirt of any wrinkles.

"Hello Mr. Porter, Mrs. Porter," Stella greeted bashfully.

"Hello Stella, my my, your much lovelier than I pictured," Mr. Porter replied. He was a very tall and handsome man with white blonde hair and a charming smile that made Stella nervous and bashful. Mrs. Porter seemed very unhappy to be there, and simply snorted as her husband commented Stella who was giggling like a high school girl. Mrs. Porter is very beautiful with short brown hair and long slender legs. She was frowning the entire time, but she still had a lovely face.

A young and attractive girl walked up behind the Porter's and smiled at Stella.

"Oh, this must be your daughter Susan," Stella said merrily, "Please come in."

Susan was very thin but still attractive. She had short blonde hair that was held back by a blue hair band. She wore a short light blue dress that revealed her shoulders.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Um, I'm sorry Stella I don't know your last name," Susan responded sweetly.

"Oh it's—,"

"Hey! Aren't you that girl that was hanging around with that nutty kid with the glasses in my backyard?" Phil interrupted while pointing at Susan.

"Grandpa Phil, we've discussed this," Stella reprimanded, "That wasn't a girl in the backyard, it was just Abner."

"Oh right," Phil said as if the subject was no longer important, "All right, I'll be in the can."

"I'm sorry about that," Stella said as she held her head delicately, "Grandpa is just so full of character." The Porters smiled and were lead into the living room by Stella.

Meanwhile, Arnold and Helga were comfortably making out on his bed until they heard a crash downstairs followed by screaming. Arnold pulled away from Helga to listen and to catch his breath.

"Yeah, that's probably the Kokoschka's fighting again," Arnold said casually.

"Yeah," Helga agreed and quickly pulled Arnold back into a kiss. She gently stroked back his hair as she lovingly kissed him. Arnold slowly caressed her back, pulling her into a deeper kiss.

_CRASH! _

"I can't take this anymore Oskar!" Susie cried out, "I should've listened to my mother!"

Helga and Arnold stopped and sighed in annoyance.

"Yeah, bring up your mother again," Oskar yelled back, "What does she know anyway?"

"Okay," Helga said as she rose up, "You wanna go to the movies instead?"

"Around people?" Arnold asked.

"Well yeah, but it'll be dark," Helga hinted while raising an eyebrow to him.

"I'll buy," Arnold said as he rushed to open the door for Helga. As they rushed down the stairs, Phil was yelling at the Kokoschka's to quiet down. Arnold and Helga passed them casually while holding hands. As they approached the living room, Stella took notice and immediately introduced the Porters to Arnold and Helga.

"Arnold honey, these are our new tenants, Mr. and Mrs. Porter and their daughter—,"

"Susan," Helga interrupted with a shocked expression.

"Helga," Susan greeted a little unpleasantly.

"Oh good! You two know each other," Stella said cheerfully.

"Uh," Arnold could feel the tension between Helga and Susan, "Mom, me and Helga decided to go to the movies, we'll be back before dinner time."

"Okay, sweetheart," Stella replied, "Have fun you two." Stella kissed Arnold on the cheek making him blush brightly.

"Nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Porter," Arnold said politely as Helga seethed at Susan, "Nice meeting you too, Susan." Arnold shook her hand as Susan smiled flirtatiously at him.

Once Helga and Arnold were away from the boarding house, Arnold attempted to hold her hand but she pulled away.

"Helga? Are you okay?" Arnold asked.

"Huh? Um, yeah I'm fine," Helga replied.

"No you're not, liar," Arnold said with half lidded eyes, "C'mon Helga, we're passed this now, just tell me what's bothering you."

"It's Susan," Helga said spitting out the name.

"What about her?" Arnold asked.

"_That's_ the Susan that went out with Curly last year, and like, forty other guys after that," Helga explained.

"Why are you concerned about Curly's ex-girlfriend? It's not like you to worry about people like Curly, unless you _like_ him now," Arnold said while chuckling in between.

"Shut up," Helga said while elbowing him, "It's not like that! It's just, if she's living there with you, I mean, she has a reputation for—you know," Helga raised her brow.

"Helga, don't worry about her, okay," Arnold said as he put his arms around her waist, "You can trust me."

Helga sighed in relief, realizing she knew that all along.

"Yeah, but I don't trust _her_," Helga said softly.

"Hey," Arnold pulled Helga close and kissed her passionately. Helga's flushed faced was intent on listening to Arnold now.

"I would never let anything ruin what we have now, and that includes cheating," Arnold said and kissed her again.

"I know I can trust you," Helga said more calmly, "You're the regular do-gooder, and I know you'd never do anything like that." Helga pulled him by his collar and kissed him again, until Arnold pulled back with a serious face.

"You know, I'm really not that good," Arnold began, making Helga smile amusingly at him, "I might just start sneaking into your room and stealing your undergarments."

Helga began to laugh, "Shut up Football Head," Helga said through laughter and pulled him into another kiss.

* * *

Yay! I finally wasn't lazy and uploaded this! I wrote it like a month ago, and I've just been soooo lazy lately. I'm better now though. Anywho, I mentioned Susan in an earlier chapter, I jst can't remember when, and she's plenty of trouble and drama. You'll love it!


	15. It'll Only Be a Minute

**This chapter is focused more on Curly and Susan's past history. That way it doesn't get so confusing as I go further.**

* * *

Chapter 15: It'll Only Be for a Minute

It was the middle of sophomore year for the gang and they were nearing the end. Curly began to give up on Rhonda; pining for her attention and hoping for the day she'll run into his arms. Phoebe and Gerald had just begun dating, Arnold and Helga still wrote to each other often, and everything was as it was before Arnold had returned home.

One late afternoon, on a Friday, Curly was walking home alone. He stared down at the ground as he walked with his hands in his pockets, saddened by the fact that Rhonda and him would never happen. He was approaching the Sunset Arms boarding house until he heard sniffling and crying. He walked pass the boarding house and into the backyard where a young blonde girl sat and held her knees to her chest as she cried into her legs. Curly approached her and kneeled before her.

"Um, are you okay?" Curly asked softly. The girl looked up at him with a tear stained face and said nothing. Curly moved beside her and sat.

"Is it boy trouble?" Curly asked. The girl looked down staying silent. "It's okay, I'm having girl trouble right now," Curly continued, "I've been crazy about her since we were kids, but now I know it'll never happen for us."

The girl wiped away her tears with her sleeve. "My boyfriend just dumped me," the girl said softly.

"Oh," Curly began, "That _is _rough."

The girl finally stood up beside Curly and smiled. "I'm Susan," she said sweetly.

"Thaddeus, but everyone calls me Curly," Curly replied and stood up to shake her hand.

"What kind of name is that?" Susan asked with a shy smile.

"It's actually a really funny story, want to hear it?" Curly offered. Susan nodded as Curly gestured to walk her out of the backyard of the boarding house. They spent the rest of the evening talking and flirting at Slausen's over hot cocoa. Curly and Susan cheered each other up, and walked home together. As they reached Susan's house, Curly stopped Susan and stammered as he tried to ask her a question.

"I was—I wanted to know if—if m-maybe you'd like to—you know if you're not busy, if we can see each other again?" Curly mumbled. Susan smiled sweetly at him.

"Actually," Susan began, "we both go to Hillwood High, Curly."

"Really? I've never seen you before," Curly replied.

"Well, I'm a junior," Susan continued, "we don't have any classes together, but I have seen you around."

"Well, okay," Curly said bashfully, "I'll see you at school then!"

"Okay," Susan said sweetly and they both said their goodnights.

The following week, Curly and Susan hung around school together almost every day. They'd sit together during lunch, and walk home together afterschool. Everyone began to think that they were a couple, when in fact there were only friends. When the rumors spread that they were together, Rhonda began to take notice and pay more negative attention to Curly. Susan liked Curly very much, and Curly liked her as well, but it took him some time before he could ask her out. Finally, a month after meeting one another, he asked her out on a date. They went out for a nice dinner, then a walk at the pier. The following week, it was official that they truly were together. Curly began cleaning up more, no longer wearing his long shorts and baggy shirts. Susan got him some nice clothing and cleaned him up very well. Curly wore more attractive clothing and gathered attention from the young girls at school. Rhonda seethed in jealously as Curly's relationship changed him and made him more appealing to others. Their relationship grew stronger and lasted for nearly a year. Until Susan came to Curly one day with news that she would be moving away with her family after her junior year which would end in a month. They discussed their future and in the end, broke up. It saddened them both, but they still spoke to one another afterwards as friends.

A week after the break up, Curly asked Susan to the movies that weekend and Susan accepted. He wanted to show her his brand new Camero, and wanted her to be the first to see it before he began driving it to school. Susan was excited for him and convinced him to take it to the drive in instead to show it off. When the movie began, they started to feel the uncomfortable gap between them. Curly tried to break the tension by fidgeting in his seat a lot. Susan kept her arms tightly crossed across her chest. Neither one was comfortable being alone together. Finally, Susan abruptly cuddled up beside him and rested comfortably in his arms as if nothing was wrong.

"Uh, Susan?" Curly asked, "What are you doing?"

"Well, you were fidgeting a lot so I just assumed you were cold and decided to calm you down by sitting closer next to you," Susan answered while looking straight ahead at the film.

"Um, well—I,"

"Want me to stop?" Susan interrupted.

"Uh, no I—I guess not," Curly said calmly. He sat focused on the movie trying to forget about his ex-girlfriend snuggled in his arms. His body sat stiffened and uncomfortable, he didn't know what to do. Suddenly, Susan began kissing his neck softly, startling Curly who backed away.

"Whoa Susan!" Curly said as he raised a hand to stop her, "We decided to just be friends, remember?"

"Why did we break up, Curly?" Susan asked sweetly. While moving closer to him, "We're so good together, and we get along so well, we should have never broken up."

"Susan," Curly began as he straightened his shirt, "you said you're moving away next month, and we won't be able to see each other, so we both decided it was best to just move on now." Susan moved her legs over Curly's lap, now sitting on top of him, and kissed him.

"I love you Curly," Susan said softly, "you're the only one for me."

"But—,"

"Don't say it," Susan interrupted, "Just kiss me." Curly looked into her sad eyes and kissed her. Susan began stroking his neck down to his chest while kissing him feverishly. They kissed each other as if not a day had gone by since their break up. The car began to heat up as well as the two. Susan impulsively began unbuttoning his shirt until Curly gently stopped her.

"Okay," Curly gasped out, "I think we need to stop now."

"No," Susan said gently, "Curly, I want you, I love you so much, and I just want to be with you." Curly gazed up at her silently, knowing what she was about to say. "I want you to be my first."

"Susan," Curly said as he wiped his mouth, "You're just upset because you're leaving soon and—,"

"No Curly," Susan cut off, "I want you…to be my very first." He looked at her calmly, staring deep into her eyes, realizing what she wanted.

"Just go with it," Susan continued as she unbuttoned his shirt. Curly held Susan's face and kissed her.

"Okay," he said softly after pulling away, "I'll go with it."

They made love in his new Camero that evening, and headed back home right after. As Curly drove to Susan's house, he kept his eyes locked on the road in order to avoid eye contact with her. Susan kept her gaze on him with a smile. Curly wanted to smile back at her, but seemed very distant the whole drive home. As he pulled into her driveway, he still refused to look at her to say goodnight.

"Okay," Curly said as he put the brake on, "Home sweet home." Susan turned to face him as he continued to avoid looking at her.

"Curly?" Susan called, "You never said—I mean, you've never told me that you love me, because you know, I really love you." Curly sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Susan," Curly said gently as he took a deep breath, "I've always really liked you, and I care about you, a lot." Susan's eyes stayed focused on Curly as they swelled up with tears.

"But?" Susan pressed.

"But," Curly continued, he still could not look at her, "Love is a very strong word, and as much as I really care about you—,"

"That _is_ love, Curly!" Susan snapped, "You're just afraid of showing it! When you care about someone and you agree to make love to them, it is love!"

"No it's not!" Curly yelled back. Susan loosened her grip on her now wrinkled dress and leaned back.

"So…what?" Susan asked with a fake smile, "Are you saying that what we did wasn't 'making love'? That you just wanted sex?"

"No, it's not like that—I just—,"

"Forget it!" Susan cried as she opened the door and walked out, "Forget you ever knew me, Curly! Forget we ever happened! The old Susan is gone!" and with that, Susan ran to her house and slammed the front door. Curly looked over her house and sighed sorrowfully. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes roughly, trying to stop himself from crying.

"…I do love you Susan," Curly whispered to himself, " I just knew I needed to let you go before you were gone forever, I had to."

The following week, Curly tried looking for Susan everywhere at school, but to no evade, he could not find her. Later that day, as Curly walked to his fourth period Helga punched him in the arm and smiled.

"Helga! What the hell?" Curly yelped.

"Nice work creep! You traumatized Susan so much, she's acting like she never dated you!" Helga said and chuckled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Curly asked. Helga pointed straight ahead towards the hallway. Curly approached and followed to where she'd pointed. His eyes widened in shock as he watched Susan locking lips with Iggy.

"Looks like your woman moved on a lot quicker than you expected," Helga said then patted his shoulder, "Don't worry though, I'm sure she's just in a transitional period." Curly's mouth hung open as his gaze fell to the ground.

Very soon after that, Curly began flirting with many girls, who didn't mind, and quickly became a sensation among all the girls. Susan retaliated by dating a different boy every week, only making Curly retaliate more and so on. They wouldn't speak to each other instead; they could only make the other angry. Curly began dating many different girls, and aside what everyone believed, he refused to sleep with any of them. However, it was certain that Susan had slept with many others after Curly. She was becoming the school slut and creating a reputation for herself. Curly had given up and decided not to tell her how he felt after the way she was acting. Curly realized she probably never cared to begin with. That is when he began going after Helga, who was terribly annoyed and could care less. Susan overheard the girls gossiping about Curly's intentions to date Helga, and became furious. Susan was angry because Curly did not parade his affection, as he usually did, to Helga. He kept it secret, and only spoke to her when they were alone. Susan was aware that his intentions were real and sincere, and that he no longer wanted to play games with her. One day during lunch, Susan stood behind Helga and Phoebe who were picking out items for their meal. Helga was reaching out for a cup of pudding until Susan shoved her and made her drop the pudding. Helga steadied herself and turned round to Susan who glared at her.

"What's your problem, tramp?" Helga yelled.

"You were in my way," Susan spat out, "You seem to be doing it a lot lately." Helga scoffed as she rolled up her sleeves.

"Listen Susan," Helga began, "If this is about Curly, you need to get over it."Everyone began to gather around as Helga readied her fists. "Now I'm only going to warn you once," Helga threatened as she pointed a finger at Susan, "Don't. Touch me. Again!"

Susan glared at her before walking away, causing everyone to whine in disappointment. Helga and Susan were very sour after that, making it clear to Curly that she never forgot about him.

_

* * *

_

Present Day

"Curly," Rhonda giggled as she gently pushed him away from her neck, "We're around people, don't do that." Curly and Rhonda were having a nice picnic at the park. They settled underneath a tree and pecked at each other's necks playfully.

"Okay," Curly submitted, "I'll stop." Curly pulled away for a second before he jumped back in her neck again, making Rhonda giggle uncontrollably.

"No!" Rhonda giggled. Curly wrapped his arms around her playfully and began tickling her.

"Oh c'mon! You like it!" Curly teased.

"Stop! I do not! It hurts!" Rhonda cried while laughing.

"But you're smiling, how can it hurt if you're smiling?" Curly said as he continued to tickle her as she slowly fell on her back.

"Okay, I have you where I want you," Curly said as he stopped.

"What? What do you me—,"

Curly quickly reached in to kiss Rhonda, who kissed him back. He lovingly stroked her hair back as he kissed her softly. Rhonda blushed as he kissed her sweetly. Normally, their kisses are not appropriate for public places. She did not expect him to behave in public. Suddenly, a shadow was cast over them; an unwanted stranger interrupting their tender moment.

"Curly?" the stranger called. Curly pulled away from Rhonda and looked up to see who called him. The sun shined over the dark figure and made it difficult to identify them. Rhonda and Curly sat up to see who had interrupted them.

"It's me, Susan."

"Susan?" Curly repeated in confusion, "I thought you moved to Florida with your family."

"Susan!" Rhonda sneered, "Good, you're here again! Now get lost! Curly and I are having a—,"

""No one's talking to you, bimbo!" Susan snapped. Rhonda gasped at the insult, "Skank!" Rhonda snapped back and prepared to approach and hit Susan.

"Okay ladies! As much as I hate to break up a girl fight, you two need to calm down!" Curly shouted while holding the both of them back. Susan and Rhonda glared at each other whole standing their ground.

"Susan," Curly started as he turned to her, "Rhonda and I are—,"

"_Rhonda_ and you?" Susan scoffed, "What a joke!"

"Shut up, skankarella!" Rhonda shouted.

"Bitch!"

"Slut!"

Curly eyed Rhonda and Susan in amusement, "Okay, I'll have to remember all of this later when I'm alone," Curly muttered to himself.

"Curly?" Rhonda began as if making an order, "Tell Susan to get lost, or I'm leaving!"

Curly slowly turned to Susan and smiled, "Susan, as I was saying before, Rhonda and I are on a date right now and we kind of want to be alone."

"Fine," Susan submitted as she dropped her arms, "But, the only reason I came over here was to talk to you for a minute, about us?"

"Ha! Fat chance, Susan! Curly's with me!" Rhonda scoffed.

"Susan, it can wait okay? I'm busy right now," Curly said.

"Curly, please?" Susan asked sweetly as she pulled him closer towards her, "It'll only be for a minute." Curly sighed after looking into her desperate eyes. Rhonda pushed Curly to face her and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Curly," Rhonda pleaded. "You're with me, remember? You're not going with her anywhere," Rhonda demanded, making Curly a little irritated.

"I'm not," Curly replied making Rhonda smile, "I'm just going down by the benches, where you can see me, okay?" Curly continued spitefully. Susan smiled widely as Curly turned away from Rhonda and began walking away. Rhonda reached for his arm and pulled him.

"Curly, _please_ don't go," Rhonda asked softly.

"It'll only be a minute," Curly said and pulled her in for a kiss. Rhonda frowned as she watched the two walking away; with Susan smiling wickedly at her.

* * *

**Wait till you see what she does to Arnold in the next chapter.**


End file.
